Amarte Duele: Las Muñecas de la Mafia
by Rose Andley
Summary: Yo no me amargo la vida pensando en lo que me pueda pasar, ya nos metimos en esto, ya nos morimos en esto. Sabia que de alguna manera uno de nostros le terminaria prendiendo fuego a la casa y hariamos el amor mientras el fuego se consume con nosotros. Ha llegado la hora de despertar del sueño y con ello matar al soñador.
1. Chapter 1

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

**Actualidad.**

Se encontraba nerviosa.

¿Ayudaria pedirle a su esposo que el lo leyera? No.

La anciana por primera vez se avergonzaba de algo frente a su clase,de el diario de sus vivencias.

Sonrio,habia elegido poder contarles a los chicos la vida que ella enfrento junto a sus amigos,una juventud la cual jamas olvidara,aun siente el sabor de varios besos humedos en su cuello,la sonrisa de los chicos,las balas,los gritos,las emboscadas,todo.

Pero apesar de haber sufrido mucho,lo disfruto.

Disfruto haber elegido su camino y no haber sido una perra del siglo XXI

Una virgen.

No recordaba para nada serlo,la sensacion de sentirse pura,infinita,amada,libre de culpas.

Como una virgen que sufre por amor.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

**Tiempo atras.**

**Amarte Duele.**

Otra mañana que me levanto sin tener a nadie a mi lado,sin tener el calor de un hombre en esta fria cama...los pajaros cantan y la brisa entra por la ventana...igual que siempre.

Esta es la vida de una esposa de la mafia.

¿Que quiero decir?,bueno lo que quiero decir es que cuando tenia 16 años me enamore de un hombre de 20 años llamado:Cameron o eso creia yo,hasta que nos casamos y descubri que su nombre real era,Albert.

Aun con sus mentiras lo segui amando,pero habia algo mas,luego de un año de casados me di cuenta que el era uno de los mafiosos mas buscados y que ademas yo tambien era buscada.

Cansada de ir de un lugar a otro lo enfrente.

-Albert tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Es que ya estoy cansada de ir de un lugar a otro.

-¿Y crees que yo no?.

-No lo se tu siempre que cambias de casa tambien de amante.

Y le dije su verdad por que el muy idiota cree que yo soy tonta,esa misma mañana cuando recojia su ropa despues de "una noche de reconciliancion" como la llamaba el,enconre una camisa blanca de el con pintalabios y olor a perfume.

-Tu como sabes eso?...

-A si que lo confiesas...

-Te hice una pregunta.

Me acaricie la mejilla golpeada,me habia abofeteado.

-Encontre en tu camisas un beso de pintalabios y tenia olor a perfume de mujer.

El parecio meditarlo un segundo.

Cuando termino de meditarlo iba a volver a golpearme,pero rompi en llanto.

-Candy...perdoname mi amor por favor no se que me pasa...

-Albert...

Me apiade de el por que realmente lo amaba y por que no tenia a mas nadie que el...ya que yo era huerfana y el me saco de las calles donde vivia.

Pero...Archie...No! Debia olvidarlo.

-Ven mi amor.

Me tomo de la cintura para luego cargarme,me llevo hasta la cama y me recosto suavemente luego se posiciono sobre mi y empezo a quitarme la ropa al igual que ayer...tuvimos...Sexo.

En toda mi vida solo hubo una vez que hice el amor,solo una,pero vamos por partes si?.

Luego de nuestra "reconciliacion" desperte en la mañana sin sentir a nadie a mi lado;siempre igual,estoy aburrida de la misma rutina pero que mas puedo esperar.

Aunque esta noche Albert me dijo que alguien vendria a cenar,no tengo ni idea de quien pero estoy feliz,tal vez traiga a un amigo suyo y me pueda hacer amiga de su esposa o algo por lo parecido.

-Cariño ya llegue.

Sali corriendo a sus brazos pero el me rechazo y puso su mirada seria.

-Te presento a mi amigo Terrece Granchester.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Granchester.

Ofreci mi mano pero el parecio dudarlo unos segundos luego la tomo.

-Gracias señorita...

-Candice.

-Si Candice.

Con tan hermosa presentacion pasamos al comedor donde ya Dorothy tenia la comida lista,nos sentamos y empezamos a comer en silencio hasta que Albert mostro una de sus sonrisas y hablo:

-Candy tendre que salir de viaje...

Ohhh que sorpresa...siempre lo haces.

-Y en estos dias como la situacion esta..peligrosa...contrate a Terry el es un amigo mio y estara cuidandote.

Asi que tendre un guardespaldas super sexy...pero Candy que estas pensando.

-Entonces me ire mañana por un mes o si es mejor solo por unas semas en fin creo que ya es hora de dormir.

-Ammm si buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...señorita Candy.

Subi a la habitacion y apenas cuando estaba apunto de entrar Albert me tomo por la cintura me dio la vuelta y rompio mi blusa dejandome en soten,derrepente me fije que Terry nos miraba con puños cerrados,rapidamente abri la puerta y entre aun con Albert y cumpli mi deber de esposa aunque ya no sentia lo mismo que antes,mi mente dibagaba en el por que de el enojo de Terry cuando nos vio.

* * *

**He vuelto Fanfiction y esta vez he tratado de mejorar toda la historia para que la entiendan mejor y me acompañen desde el principio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Desperte con los rayos del sol me removi un poco al sentir a mi lado un hueco vacio,era el lugar de Albert.

Me levante y fui a darme una lucha,me quede en la bañera pensando en que mi vida no era nada,ya no nada,de seguro solo soy otra de las tantas de Albert aunque el nunca se habia atrevido a golpearme como ayer.

Sali de la ducha sacudiendome un poco,me cambie y sali de mi habitacion,cuando iba saliendo me encontre con Terry yo me apene mucho por lo que habia pasado anoche ya que me habia visto en sosten,rapidamente los colores se me subieron a la cabeza haciendo que este soltara una carcajada.

-De que te ries.

-Es que cuando te sonrojas se te notan mas la pecas.

Idiota.

-Y bien quien eres?.

-¿Quien crees que soy?.

-Mi guardeslpadas?.

-Exacto,estoy aqui para cuidarte.

-¿Por que?.

-Es que tu esposo es muy buscado.

-Pero no tengo por que ser buscada yo.

-Claro que si,eres una esposa de la madia.

Diablos,otra vez esa frase en ese momento yo no sabia lo que significaba eso asi que me conforme con bajar las escaleras hacia el comedor echando chispas me iba a sentar cuando...

Aushhh habia caida en el suelo gracias a Terry por que cuando yo me iba a sentar el se sento y me dejo a mi en el aire.

-Gracias por ser tan caballeroso.

-De nada.

El muy idiota que se cree!.

-Y bueno como es que ejerceras tu trabajo.

-Ummm te seguire a todos lados.

Genial,no necesito que me cuiden pase toda mi vida en la calle y ahora tendre un niñero muy genial.

-Esta bien vamos a mi pradera.

-Tu pradera?.

-Si fue un regalo de bodas de Albert,es un lugar muy bonito en el campo donde hay un rio y muchas rosas.

Luego de desayunar nos fuimos a mi pradera que quedaba a 2 horas de la casa,llegamos e incluso Terry se sorpendio desde haces 4 kilometros el terreno era de la pradera constaba de un pequeño bosque una piscina la mansion y un lago tambien de nuestra propiedad.

-Waoo esto a de valer una fortuna.

-Si...

Preferiria mil veces ser pobre y vivir feliz al lado de Albert,que tener una vida de lo mas miserable.

Albert siempre se encargaba de darme todo,cuando yo lo unico que necesitaba era su amor.

Entramos a la pradera y rapidamente me recoste entre los pastos y rosas,derrepente algo salto encima de mi,era Mike,el hermoso pastor aleman que me regalo un amigo de Albert.

Mike siempre se quedaba aqui ya que Albert nunca permitia que me diesen regalos ademas de los suyos.

Me encariñe tanto con ese perro que no tuve el valor de abandonarlo,siempre que Albert se va me quedo en la pradera con Mike aunque nunca logra llenar el vacio que tengo en mi corazon.

-Y bien señorita que hara aqui?.

-Nada,ven sientate aqui.

Hice un gesto de que se sentara a mi lado lo cual renunete hiso.

El se sento a mi lado y saco su telefono,parecia que me tomo una foto y envio un mensaje o algo por lo parecido,guardo su telefono y en ese justo momento sono el mio,era Albert,rapidamente conteste.

-Que diablos haces con ese perro?.

-De que hablas?.

-Sabes que no puedes recibir ningun regalo ademas de los mios!.

-Albert...es que..yo,no lo hare.

-Callate y deshaste de ese animal o cuando vuelva lo matare y puede que comencemos a buscar a tu hermana...

-Si Albert.

Colgaron el telefono y yo fije mi mirada a Mike para luego fijarla en Terrence que por maldita estupìdez me quede sin lo unico que me queria.

Y mi hermana...Demonios que con ella no se metiera o de verdad lo mataria.

No dejaria que esto se quedara asi como asi.

En el orfanato decian que yo era buena vengandome y hoy comprobaria si eso era cierto.

-Terry por que no vamos adentro se pone frio.

-Si es mejor o te resfriaras.

Lo tome con el mayor atrevimiento de la mano y entramos a la mansion,el parecio estremecerse ante mi contacto,lo cual significaba que mi plan iba a la perfeccion,me acerque a el y...

-Señorita es mejor que vaya a la habitacion...

-A la tuya o a la mia.

El me miro confuso,pero yo lo confundi mas tomandolo por el cuello y besando pasionalmente,el me correspondio tomandome de la cintura y luego empezo a desabotonar mi blusa dejandome en sosten.

-Sabes ayer apenas te conoci y aun asi tuve celos de verte con tu esposo.

Mentira,mas adelante sabria la verdad.

Me cargo hasta la habitacion y luego se deshiso de su ropa al igual que la mia.

Empezo a besar mi vientre lentamente bajando mas abajo y ahi fue donde se detuvo.

-Señorita...yo yo..lo lamento no puedo usted es mi jefa.

Yo me incorpore un poco apoyandome en mis codos el sonrio y me di cuenta que desde el primer momento en que lo vi,Albert paso a segundo plano,aunque aun necesito venganza.

-No me veas como tu jefa,mirame como una mujer.

El se acerco nuevamente a mi y ahora si empezo aquella dulce venganza en la cual yo me enredaria hasta los talones,todo comenzo como un simple juego que se convirtio en un sentimiento hasta llegar a la obsecion.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0**

-Justin,Oliver y Michael vengan!-grito el jefe.

-Si señor-llegaron los llamados.

-Tenemos buenas noticias segun el agente Granchester ya estamos en juego.

-Eso quiere decir que entro en la mafia?-pregunto Kelt.

-Si solo falta ganarse la confiansa de Albert Andley.

-Pero de eso no se encarga Miller?

-Si pero sabes como es Miller,nunca sigue las reglas y esperemos que pueda entrar en el circulo de la mafia Andley.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Manhattan,New York.**

En los pasillos de los cuarteles del FBI se escuchaban perfectamente los tacones que marcaban el paso de una hermosa mujer,los sonidos se detuvieron enfrente de la oficina de el jefe de ese cuartel;Jonh Waters.

Sin pedir permiso tan siquiera,la joven entro empujando la puerta.

-Que noticias tienes para mi?.

-Tranquila agente por ahora nada.

-Vamos quiero saber sobre Grandchester.

-Esta bien,ya entro en el circulo mafioso de los Andley.

-¿Que quieres decir?¿entro asi como asi?...

-No,es el guardespaldas de la esposa de Andley.

Retumban carcajadas que pareciesen de angeles en todo el cuartel,sin duda una risa hermosa al igual que su dueña.

-Ya decia yo,la tendra que hacer de niñero.

-Bueno,pero tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Si dime.

-Esta bien,como sabes Albert Andley es muy conocido por su lista de "amigas" pues bien te necesitamos en esa lista.

-¿Que insinuas?¿que yo sea amante de Andley?...por favor a ese hombre le gustan mujeres diferentes Jonh.

-Lo se,pero eres la unica que se que no caera en su presa,ademas eres la mas hermosa...

-Ya dejate de alagos.

-¿Aceptas?.

Silencio.

-Si...

-Pero...?.

-Tendre que tomar unas vacaciones despues.

-Ya decia yo que no me iba a salir gratis,pero bueno que puedo esperar de mi mejor agente,puedes retirarte agente Miller.

-Nos vemos Waters.

Y asi la agente Elizabeth Miller salio de la oficina con una nueva mision,ser la amante de Albert Andley,para ella seria un reto,mas no se daba cuenta que seria pan comido,gracias a su increible belleza e inteligencia,sus ojos cafe escarlata parecian oro adornados con rubies y sus labios eran deliniados,muy rojos y carnosos su cabello,para ella era una lucha ya que lo tenia mas abajo de la cintura y encima era rojo y rizado.

Siempre habia trabajado con: Narcotraficantes,politicos corruptos,agentes corruptos y espias mas nunca se habia atrevido a trabajar con mafiosos debido a aquel recuerdo que le traia...

* * *

**Orange,California.**

Desperte,por primera vez por las caricias que me brindaban en mis mejillas,eran muy suaves como si a lo que acariciaran fuera algo que con solo tocar se rompe,nunca me habian acariciado asi,ni siquiera Albert.

-Despertaste princesa.

Yo mire su rostro esos hermoso ojos azules me miraban con ternura.

-Si es que senti tus caricias.

Muy dentro de mi sabia que no debia encariñarme del chico,pero era difiicil no hacerlo,tan dulce,gentil...Candice en que estas pensando,esto solo es un juego o mejor dicho solo es una venganza pasajera.

-Realmente sabes que tu esposo nos matara.

Maldita sea,Albert.

No me habia recordado de el y tiene mucha razon si llega a enterarse de que me acoste con otro hombre no solo lo matara a el si no que tambie quien sabe si tambien a mi hermana Elizabeth.

Si tengo una hermana,su nombre es Elizabeth Miller,a ella la adoptaron ya que yo me escape con Albert,quien diria,mi hermana una agente del FBI y mi esposo un mafioso buscado,solo doy gracias a Dios de que no nos parecemos,exepto por las pecas que ahi si la...

-Hermosa pecosa.

Para Terry la cosa era diferente,este era un asunto mas personal,el se vengaba de Albert Andley por haber matado a su hermano mayor,fue por eso que el entro al FBI buscando venganza,que mejor venganza que acostarse con su esposa y luego torturalo hasta matarlo a el?.

-Creo que si nos mataria,pero eso no importa ahora.

Se removio entre las cobijas abrazandose a el.

-¿Que es lo que importa ahora?.

Candy pensaba,venganza,pero no podia decirle eso.

-Solo...disfrutar el momento.

Candy tenia un mal presentimiento como cuando ella era pequeña y a su hermana le pasaba algo malo o era viseversa algo malo le pasaria a su no muy queria pero bella hermana Beth.

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

Estaban en un bar Albert y sus amigos...Archie y su hermano Stear,su nuevos socio pero ya amigo gracias a la cantidad de alcohol ingerida y de que conocia a Archie de muchos años.

-Oigan,quiero presentarles a mi esposa.

Albert saco de su billetera una foto en la que Candy estaba sentada en su pradera sonriendole a la camara.

-Tienes esposa y consigues amantes aqui?-pregunto Stear.

-Si,Candy no me puede acompañar siempre por su seguridad y no me puedo quedar asi.

-Pero no has pensado que ella te juega chuco?-pregunto Archie recordando los momentos que vivio con la rubia.

-A que te refieres hermano?-pregunto Stear extrañado.

-A que no crees que ella con su soledad se consigue un amante,por que dejame decirte esta muy buena-dije Archie sonriendo y recordando el bello cuerpo de la pecosa.

Albert casi le saltaba encima,el adoraba a Candy aunque no lo demostrara mucho ya que tenia que seguir con el legado de su familia y pensar a Candy en brazos de otro hombre lo carcomia por dentro.

Estaba echando chispas hasta que estas se disiparon viendo entrar a una hermosa joven.

Elizabeth,habia entrado en el bar ya que habia sido informada que ahi se encontraba Albert,no se habia esmerado en su arreglo ya que ni siquiera queria convivir con un mafioso,ya que le recordaba a su hermana Candy.

Aun sin arreglo la joven se miraba espectacular atrayendo la mirada de todos los hombres en el bar.

Ella busco con la mirada a Albert que la miraba con un toque de malicia eso le parecio repugnante,mas esa era su mision y tuvo que sonreir acercandose a el y sus borrachos amigos.

Albert miraba a aquella mujer que le sonrio,era hermosa traia una camisa negra manga larga con unos jeans tambien negros y unos tacones,sus ojos no se miraban ya que yacian bajo unos oscuros lentes pero su sonrisa le dijo que esa noche tendria mucha accion.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-Como crees que nos torturara tu marido?.

-No lo se,tal vez nos saque los ojos-solte una carcajada.

-Ven.

Me abrazo por la cintura posecibamente y empezo a besarme,fui suya una vez mas aunque siempre para mi fue solo sexo.

Reposaba su cabeza en mi cuello dando pequeños besos cuando yo hable.

-No le cuentes nada...aun.

-Crees que se lo contaria?.

-No lo se,si le dijiste que tenia a mi perro...

-De que hablas?.

-Tu le mandaste una fotografia de mi a Albert con mi perro.

-Eso no es cierto yo no he enviado nada.

Terry la tarde anterior habia mandado una fotografia en la que describia a detalles todo sobre la esposa de Andley a su jefe,no sabia el por que Candy le reprochaba haberle enviado una foto a Albert aunque tambien pensaba que si no fue el ¿quien fue?.

* * *

Elizabeth se levanto de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible,esa noche habia pasado lo que Albert predijo.

Llego al lado de Albert y este le invito a algunas copas lo cual ella con experiencia acepto bebiendo 2 a la vez aunque en una veia y en la otra la desechaba,Albert ya casi a la media noche la invito a un lugar mas privado.

La condujo a un carisimo hotel y ahi mantuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Elizabeth se acerco a donde Albert tenia sus cosas y rapidamente saco algunas cosas entre ellas solo papeles y algunas fotografias,en eso Albert empezo a moverse y a despertar.

Se incorporo un poco y sonrio.

-Ya te vas?.

-Si tengo que ir a mi trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?.

-No gracias queda cerca.

Asi ella se puso su ropa aunque le incomodaba un poco que Albert se la comiera con la vista salio de la habitacion y luego de hotel en camino hacia los cuarteles de el FBI en Miami.

Albert se levanto y siento algo extraño como un mal presentimiento asi que se encamino hasta sus cosas y saco su telefono.

-Lopez?,si? amm quiero que sigas a alguien...

Dandole los datos de "Beth",como el la llamaba,a su detective este salio en busca de la chica ya que no estaba muy lejos del hotel.

Justo iba a entrar al hotel cuando la vio subirse a su auto.

El se subio al suyo y empezo a seguirla.

Elizabeth que hace unas cuadras se fijo que la seguian dio una vuelta en "U" en un carril recto haciendo que 2 autos chocaran.

-Maldicion-musito por lo bajo y ahi aprovecho a encender su auto a mayor velocidad y perder a la persona que le seguia.

* * *

**Orange,Calfornia.**

Nos habiamos levantado a jugar con Mike y de paso comer algo,pero cada vez que habia un silencio,cada quien en su mente planeaba mas a fondo su venganza ninguno de los 2 sabia que era solo un objeto en el plan del otro.

Marina era una mujer la cual cuidaba la casa solo en las mañana y alimentaba a Mike ella llego y se encontro con la sorpresa de que la señora estaba en casa.

-Marina te pido te vayas con Mike y lo escondas por favor al menos hasta que te avise.

-Pero señora que le pasa?.

-Por favor Marina toma...

Le di un manojo de billetes suficientes como para que ella viviera en buenas condiciones con mi amado perro.

Ella lo acepto y se retiro de ahi con mi Mike yo lloraba pero Terry me tranquilizaba y cuando ellos se habia ido,en un arranque de sentimientos,sali corriedo detras de ellos,pero Terry me detuvo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y dandome la vuelta para abrazarme.

Desde un aungulo diferente se miraba como si fuera un beso el que Terry le daba a Candy que no fue desapercibido para alguno que otra persona que los miraba y que ademas les tomo unas cuantas...fotografias.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Iglaterra.**

Suspiro,todos se habian quedado impresionas por su historia.

¿Y que mas podria esperar?

Su juventud no fue muy limpia que digamos,pero como habia manifestado anteriormente,no se arrepentia.

Su esposo tambien vivio aquello,en realidad,fueron mucho los implicados en esa trama de locura y accion,la sed de venganza,de tener algo qu no esta a tu alcanze.

Todo.

Lo que parece que no entendieran sus alumnos era el hecho de como se relacionaban.

Pues eran todos muy cercanos,amantes,novios,esposos,amigos,como sea todos se conocian entre si,al menos paralelamente,si todos hubieran estado en un solo lugar antes de arreglar las cosas entre el FBI y la mafia,todo hubiese sido desastroso,tendria un resultado catastrofico.

Un Big Bang pienso yo

* * *

**Tiempo atras...**

**Houston,Texas.**

¿Como era que Candy estaba besandose con mi hermano?.

¿Y por que Albert le coqueteaba a Elizabeth?.

Me estaba matando la inquietud de saber el por que de las fotografias que me habian entregado,si bien no estaba relacionada directamente con todos pero si con algunos.

Mi relacion con Terry...es mi hermano por tanto conosco a su novia, no me cabe en la cabeza que diablos hacia coqueteando con mi Albert,se preguntaran por que el "Mi Albert" pues por que lo es,Albert y yo somos amantes y por tanto conosco a su esposa.

Albert siempre me ha pedido que la cuide,yo como buen samaritana que soy,lo hago claro con la condicion de que siga teniendo relaciones conmigo sin que la dulce de su esposa se de cuenta.

Me imagino que cuando le entrege las fotografias este la terminara matando,o quizas solo se separara de ella pero hay algo que me impide entregarselas,no algo si no alguien...mi hermano.

Si Albert se llegase a enterar que mi hermano y su esposa son amantes,los mataria a ambos.

Y si mi hermano se da cuenta que Albert coquetea o tiene una relacion con su novia el que terminara muerto seria mi gran amor.

No es que odie a Candy,por que no la odio,pero tampoco me agrada un dia la conoci y era tal y como Albert me la describio: hermosa,dulce y me molesto el hecho de que ella estuviese casada con Albert,si no lo estuviera,quiza hasta amigas seriamos.

Pero no me quejo tengo un esposo que me mantiene y deja que yo sea libre con la unica condiciencio que yo lo deje tambien a el,cierto es una granuja pero aun asi paga mis cuentas por eso es que aun sigo casada con Neil Leegan.

Mi esposos,para describirlo...es muy facil esta locamente enamorado de Candice White.

Pero no me quejo,al menos por ahora no por que mas tarde usare estas fotografias a mi favor.

* * *

**Miami,Florida**

-Sarah...que quieres?...en Miami...de vacaciones.

Elizabeth hablaba "civilizadamente" con la hermana de su novio Sara Allen,pero le estaba resultando muy dificil ya que se sentia como si estuviese en un interrogatorio,ahora sabia a lo los jueces sometian a los criminales.

-Pero querida Elizabeth,por que no vienes de visita?.

Hay muchas razones,una podria ser tu esposo Neal,otra podria ser tu.

-Es que tengo trabajo.

-Hay querida,sigues en el FBI.

-Si,sigo en el FBI.

-Bueno querida,no te seguire molestando apuesto a que tienes a muchos que atrapar.

Apostaria que lo dijo en doble sentido si no es por que ella siempre habla asi..pero que habra querido decir con ello?.

* * *

**Orange,California **

Recostada en mi cama desperte mucho antes que Terry.

Lentamente me levante y me acerque a el buro que habia en esa habitacion,cuando estuve ya cerca abri uno de los cajones y saque una camara fotografica la tome entre mis manos y le tome a Terry unas cuantas fotografias...luego me las pagaria pero este es el comienzo de mi vengaza.

Parece que los flash espesaron a despertarlo por que empezo a moverse,rapidamente guarde la camara y me acerque a la cama pero cuando iba a llegar tropeze con una mesita de noche.

-Diablos.

-Me invocaste.

Estaba despierto.

-No es que me cai.

-Querida,que hacias tomandome fotografia?.

Debi suponerlo nadie duerme con la respiracion de una persona con asma.

-Me gusta fotografiar.

Mentira,nunca me ha gustado tomar fotografias tampoco me gusta que me tomen pero de alguna manera Albert siempre me convence de hacerlo.

-Y no pudiste despertarme?.

Terry suponia que la pecosa tramaba algo,pero lejos de enojarse,recordo una vez cuando Elizabeth trato de atarlo a un arbol mientras dormia ya que penso que el era un asesino.

-Si,si pude.

Esta pecosa no era muy facil que digamos,a Terry no se le habia ocurrido un plan sobre que hacer con ella luego de que atrapara a Andley,quiza regresaria a casa y se casaria con Elizabeth.

O podria volver a casa junto a su hermana Sarah aunque le daba un poco de pesar el vivir ahi ya que tambien estaba su esposo,Neil resultaba repugnante pensar en que los 2 sabian que se eran infieles y no hacian nada al respecto.

Pero sabia que Elizabeth no era asi, o podria ser?.

Recordaba que su gran amigo Jonh Waters le hablo de sus planes con para Elizabeth que ella fuera amante de Albert,no le gusto para nada la idea pero lo tomo muy tranquilo,tanto que solo destruyo la mitad del cuartel y le disparo a unos cuantos adornos.

Era lo mejor para el no volver a pensar en ella por que Candy podria darse cuenta.

-Sabes deberiamos ir a dar un paseo hay que aprovechar las playas californianas.

Sin siquiera dejarme responder nos cambiamos y rapidamente nos subimos al auto.

-California aquí llegamos.

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

-Señor creo que su esposa va a salir de Orange.

-Esta bien Lopez,siguela.

-Señor no va sola.

-Si lo se,va con su "niñero".

-El acompañante no me da buena espina.

-Ya callate y siguela!.

* * *

**_Hola Chicas!_**

**_Les agradesco de antemano sus reviews,me alegro que les guste la historia._**

**_Lamento lo cortito pero no tengo mucho tiempo._**

**_Y para quien pregunto que si iba a ser corta la respuesta es no,como veran van apareciendo varios personajes nuevos y la historia es todo un enredo porque todos estan conectados entre si,todo forma una mafia._**

**_Y pienso hacer otro lado de esta historia,esta sera de parte de la mafia y la otra del FBI_**

**¿Que opinan?**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Saludes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Orange,California.**

El auto se dirigia al a Newport Beach en el condado californiano de Orange.

-Sabes son muy pocas la veces que a Newport Beach.

-Pero como es posible si vives en Orange.

-Es que solamente venimos a esta ciudad cuando Albert se reune con con el grupo Newport.

-El grupo Newport?.

-Eso preguntaselo a el,yo no se de eso.

Esperanzado en que le hablara mas de ese grupo,la miraba acusadoramente ella se cruzo de brazos dandole una bella sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que yo no se nada del grupo Newport!.

Le repitio.

-Como no vas a saber si vienes con el?.

Me delate,yo si sabia muchas cosas del grupo Newport de hecho...yo lo dirigia y en realidad he venido muchas veces aqui solo que como Terry es un tremendo cobarde queria empezar una platica y termine delatandome.

El grupo Newport: viajamos mucho pero nuestra residencia permanente era aqui,en Orange,asi que siempre que no podia viajar con Albert me quedaba aqui manejado las riendas del viejo y caido grupo Newport.

Poco a poco lo fui levantando claro conseguir permisos no me fue tan facil pero pargar a fiscales si,muchos de los sustentos del grupo Newport son..."ilegales" por llamarlo elegantemente.

Como directora del grupo,soy la responsable y por alguna extraña razon hablar con Terry de ese tema no me agrada mucho.

Se que algo esconde Candy,por su insistencia en no saber nada,pero bueno,por ahora no importa le sacare mas sobre Albert.

-Y bien entonces...sales con Albert?.

-Aveces...

-Conoces a sus amigos?.

-A algunos como a Archie Cronwell y su esposa Annie.

-¿Quien es Archie Cronwell?-con solo la mencion de ese nombre Candy habia sentido todo su cuerpo estemecerce...

Lo recordaba muy bien,el joven y pobreton aunque elegante Archie,paso de ser un chico de calle a ser uno de los mas temidos en la mafia,incluso a la escala de Albert.

El se encontraba casado con Annie,cosa que no le agradaba mucho pero tenia que dejarlo ser feliz,el propuso y arriesgo muchas cosas por ella pero Candy como estupida eligio quedarse con Albert.

Albert...Si Albert supiese de que el esposo de su hermana es Archie...¿Entienden? Al comienzo yo no lo hice,Annie es la hermana de Albert,es decir,Archi es su cuñado,pero Albert no lo sabe.

-Ya te dije,su amigo-lo mire-¿porque tanta curiosidad?

-Solo queria sacarte platica pecosa,eres una aburrida.

-Tienes novia?-repentinamente Candy cambio la platica haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Te importaria que la tuviese?-la miro divertido sin dejar de conducir.

-En absoluto-se burlo ironica.

Elizabeth.

Otra conexion,la hermana menor de Candy,su novia.

La novia de Terry y amante de Albert.

* * *

**Detroit,Michigan.**

-Como es posible que me haigas engañado con Sara Allen!.

Annie Cornwell gitaba esterica al descubrir la infidelidad de su marido.

-Es que tu ya no me gustas.

Asi de sencillo fue decirlo.

-Te odio-grito asontando las puertas.

Archie se caracajeaba por dentro a sabiendas de que el verdaderamente amaba a la esposa de su buen socio ya que el ya la conocia, eso fue la unica razon la cual se mezclo con Albert Andley no por que el era un hombre "honorable".

Su telefono empezo a sonar.

-Hola...Sarah...si lo descubrio...peor que histerica...jajaja...si...voy para haya.

Sarah era una mujer pelirroja de ojos grises de 27 años y el sabia perfectamente que era hermana de Terry Granchester un agente del FBI.

Sarah le habia pedido reunirse en el lugar que se reunio hace unos dias con Albert donde conocio a la bella Elizabeth que le recordo a la novia de Terry,pero no podia ser segun le conto Sarah ellos estaban de vacaciones.

Por alguna extraña razon Elizabeth le recordo a...Candy.

Su bella Candy,si es que alguna vez fue suya.

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

-Abran la puerta ahora!.

Se escucharon alrederor de 10 disparos en la habitacion de aquel motel donde vivian 2 narcotraficantes.

Elizabeth y Oliver entraron en la habitacion donde se almacenaba la droga rapidamente unos guardias empezaron a disparar los agentes corrian y se escondian a la vez que disparaban.

Elizabeth empezo a hacerle señas a Oliver para que avanzara ella se econtraba en cuclillas detras de la cocina cuando el saliera ella lo cubriria pero Oliver no entendio sus señas asi que Elizabeth salio disparando.

-Eres un idiota Prince!.

-Yo no soy como tu Miller.

-No me llames asi,mi nombre es Elizabeth.

Pumm.

Se escucharon mas disaparos.

Le habian rozado su camisa y Elizabeth quedando sin balas,tomo la culata de su arma personal y golpeo en la nuca a uno de los narcos.

Afuera un auto miraba toda la escena y se decidio que eso deberia saberlo su jefe.

Saco su telefono y lo llamo.

-Señor Andley,la Srta. Elizabeth esta en un tiroteo.

-Que esta en que!?.

-En un tiroteo.

Albert al escuchar esto sintio como su corazon le daba un vuelco a pesar de conocerla hace poco tenia digamos que un aprecio hacia ella y se sentia raro imaginar a esa bella mujer angelical que lo volvio loco aquella noche siendo asecinada friamente en un tiroteo.

-Sacala de ahi.

-Si señor.

El hombre obedecio a su amo y entro en medio del tiroteo derribando a algunos hombres,cuando visualizo a Elizabeth la tomo por los hombros arrastrandola facilmente ya que al cubrirle la boca con un trapo de sustancias...desconocidas...su oxigeno le falto y cayo desmayada.

La saco del tirote muy facilmente sin que nadie lo viese y la metio al auto recibiendo indicaciones de llevarla al hotel donde se hospedaba su jefe.

La coloco en el asiento dentras del conductor y empezo a manejar sin darse cuenta que Elizabeth habia despertado.

Elizabeth desperto algo confundida y empezo a recordar a si que rapidamete busco su arma pero ya no la tenia,trato de buscar algo con que defenderse del hombre que estaba adelante de ella.

No habia nada.

Tuvo que recurir a metodos poco ortodoxos ya que solo tenia un pañuelo.

Con cuidado se acerco al asiento del piloto.

-Por que no?-penso-no pierdo nada al intentarlo.

Se acerco y empezo a ahorcar al hombre con el pañuelo amarrandolo desde el cuello del hombre hasta la parte trasera de la almohadilla de su asiento,quitandole el arma sonrio.

-Para el auto.

Este obendiente lo hiso y Elizabeth apuntandole salio huyendo de esa escena.

Valio la pena intentarlo pensaba corriendo encogiendose de hombros.

* * *

**_Chicas en serio,muchas gracias por su apoyo._**

**_Me alegra que les guste y he decidido que actualizare no tan seguido pero los hare mas largos._**

**_¿Confuso verdad? Todos estan conectados,tal y como dicen,Melrose._**

**_Espero lo disfruten,saludos!_**

**_*Rose._**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Miami,Florida.**

-Que hiso que?.

-Se escapo...me trato de ahorcar con un pañuelo y se llevo mi pistola.

En el rostro de Albert se formo una sonrisa imaginandose a tan bella muchacha fragil y pequeña segun el,matando a uno de sus hombres,seria lo que completara la lista y poder decir : Lo he visto todo.

Se sentia un poco mal al recordar a su bella Candy pero es que algo en Elizabeth le recordaba a ella,segun la manera en que Archie la habia mirado cuando la conocio en aquel bar,parecia que trataba de reconocerla de algun lado.

El tambien sospechaba que tenia un cierto parecido a...no podia ser ella,ademas de que tanto su fisico y su caracter no eran iguales o al menos eso pensaba el.

-Esta bien,parece que se te hiso dificil.

-Si señor,quisiera pedirle un descans...

Albert habia colgado.

Se levanto de su asiento para poder buscar su otro telefono,del cual llamaba a Candy,era muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto ya que el telefono central de todos era en el que llamaba a su esposa,los demas eran solo para misiones o tratos,no importaban con solo que no tuvieran que ver con el o con Candy,claro tampoco con su hermana Annie.

Ahhh su hermana Annie...la odiaba.

Pero es su hermana algo tiene que hacer por ella.

Su hermana Annie se habia casado con un tipo llamado Archie que no conocia,segun el, no sabia que era su socio,aquel hombre mujeriego con el que compartia amante,una de las mejores;Sara Allen.

Annie era una demente,caprichosa y la palabra histerica le quedaba corta,siempre se comporto mal y al saber que su familia pertenecia a la mafia huyo muy lejos y no supieron de ella en 5 años hasta que vino con que se habia casado y queria divorciarse.

Todo eso del divorcio fue hace un dia o quiza hoy,no lograba recordarlo asi que nisiquiera se esforzo por hacerlo.

Saco el telefono en el que llamaba a Candy y marco.

-Mi amor!.

-Que...-contesto adormilada.

-¿No te alegras de escucharme?-pregunte desilucionado.

-Es que tengo sueño.

-Sueño...?-me resultaba extraño-pero por que?-mi amor son las 2 de la tarde.

-Es que...-se quedo callada.

* * *

**Newport Beach,Condado de Orange.  
**

Llegamos,al fin.

Sali del auto y rapidamente reaccione al darme cuenta que estabamos en la playa y ya era de noche.

-Que corto fue el viaje no?-pregunto Terry.

-Donde nos quedaremos?-evadi su pregunta.

Parecio meditarlo unos segundos.

-Aqui.

Saco unas mantas de la parte trasera de el auto y las coloco en la arena,luego se sento en ellas y palmeo un poco al lado suyo incitandome a sentarme junto a el por alguna razon no queria aceptar pero lo termine haciendo.

-Dormiremos aqui?.

-Quien dice que dormiremos?

Como todo un hombre sediento de una mujer se deshiso rapidamente de mis prendas luego de examinarme un poco hiso lo mismo con las suyas y rapidamente como si muriese por hacerlo,tuvimos relaciones...sexuales.

Desnudos cubiertos solo por una fina manta nos quedamos toda la noche haciendo lo mismo sin parar,llego el amanecer y ahi se desplomo quedandose dormido,al igual que yo.

**2 de la tarde.**

_We've been on the run_  
_Drivin' in the sun_  
_Lookin' out for number one_  
_California here we come_  
_Right back where we started from_  
_The hustles grab your gun..._

Sonaba el telefono de Candy,esta que iba despertando lo tomo y contesto.

-Mi amor!.

Era Albert

-Que...-respondi aun medio fundida

-¿No te alegras de escucharme?-pregunto desilucionado.

-Es que tengo sueño-no hablaba por hablar bueno si.

-Sueño...?-pregunto desconfiado-pero por que?-seguia interrogando-mi amor son las 2 de la tarde.

-Es que...-se quedo callada.

-Es que que princesa?.

-Ummm no he dormido mucho.

-Se te escucha...pero por que?.

Por que tuve sexo toda la noche con mi guardespaldas el cual tu contrataste y no se pudo resistir a hacerme suya en la playa hasta el amanecer,fue mi respuesta,claro en mi mente como se les ocurre que le dijiera semejante barabaridad quieren que me saque los ojos bueno a mi no a Terry talvez...si se apiadase de el no por que la tortura seria peor.

-Ya te dije mi amor que no dormi.

-Por hacer que?.

Diablos Albert deberia pasarse al FBI seria un buen respuesta a su pregunta seria "_Por que tuve relaciones y no dormi espero no me mates,te amo"._

-Es que me quede viendo peliculas.

-No me digas que otra vez sales con Titanic.

El muy Albert me dio una idea aunque bien hubiera podido salir con algunas peliculas las cual por obligacion tiene que ver conmigo,aunque solo lo obligo para que me alcanze pañuelos...

-No,ayer vi Diario De Una Pasion.

-A si? y ahora aquien pusiste de pañuelo.

-A Terrece.

-Me apiado de el entonces-se escucho su hermosa risa.

-No seas grosero,si tenemos hijos tu los cuidaras y los consolaras cuando lloren.

Silencio...

¿Hijos? No supo porque lo dijo,pero sentir la sensacion de ser madre...le causo un cosquillego,una alegria inmensa y deseo con todas sus fuerzas serlo,pero se arrepintio,no ahora.

-Mi amor te dejo ammm este hablamos luego.

El muy $%&*-/ colgo.

Bueno mas para mi y poder domir aunque me dolio mentirle y que me colgara por la pequeña mencion,a quien engaño fue fabuloso mucha adrenalina en una sola conversacion.

* * *

**Houston,Texas.**

Me doble en mi asiento muerta de la risa en verdad esta vez si que se habia pasado.

Archie se divorciaria de su esposa.

Lo cite en un bar en Miami pero solo para dejarlo plantado,el muy elegante sabe que estoy en Texas y el en Miami se nota que nunca aprende.

Sabia a quien mandar en vez de de ir yo,iria mi hermana, Karen como yo eramos "dezlises" de Albert pero solo yo era la que lo mantie mas tiempo,me entienden tengo algo de control sobre el para...

-Hablando de la reina de Roma.

-Es la que se asoma-completo riendo.

-Karen que haces aqui te dije que viajases a Miami.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de ver a Archie pero si a Albert.

-No puede por que tambien esta en Miami.

-Voy para haya-se levanto como un resorte.

-Bueno,apurate o lo perderas.

Salio corriendo de mi oficina y yo me dispuse a marcar el numero de Albert.

Ocupado.

El telefono de Albert me manda al buzon,solo intentare una vez mas y si no contesta lo mato.

_"Su llamada sera tranferida al buzon de voz"._

Solo una vez mas...

-Hola-respondio.

-Como que hola?-le pregunte-por que no me contestabas!.

-Es que hablaba con Candy.

Claro me lo imagine de seguro que le contaba todo como siempre a la dulce niña mas el muy idiota no sabe lo que es en verdad.

-Hablando de ella la tengo muy vigilada sabes...

-Me lo imagino...

Silencio.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta sobre ella Sarah.

-Claro pregunta.

-Tu sabes si tiene algun amante?...

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

Hijos.

Nunca habia considerado la posibilidad de tenerlos,pero algo adentro del el le gusto pensar en ser padre.

Imagino a un pequeño,lindo y rbuio,muy parecido a el y sus ojos...tan hermosos como los de su madre...Su madre.

No habia imaginado a Candy,si no a Elizabeth.

Gope bajo,la mujer le estaba enamorando,sin darse cuenta estaban en un juego seductor,pero no,el amaba a Candy.

Su bella esposa,estaba preocupado por ella,la sentia extraña y distante.

Tendria que vigilarla mas de cerca...

* * *

Hola chicas!

Que tal?

Este es mas largo,no tanto pero algo xD

Ojala les guste.

Ah y Annie es hermana de Albert y esposa de Archie.

Sara es hermana de Terry y amante de Albert y Archie.

Nos vemos luego!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 8**

**Houston,Texas.**

-Pero por que la pregunta,querido?.

-Solo respondeme.¿Candy tiene un amante?.

-Lastimosamente si...

Silencio,bueno mas que silecio se escuchan disparos y algun ruido raro.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Mi investigador la fotografio con su amante...

Otros ruidos.

-¿Quien es?.

-Yo,Sarah...

-Eres estupida o que?

Nunca me habia tratado asi y todo por que le dije lo de Candy pero mi hermano se merece una leccion.

-Ahhh su amante?.

-No la mia,su amante!.

-Mejor te mandare las fotos por que yo no lo conosco.

Era buena mintiendo asi que Albert se la creyo,en pocos dias esas fotografias estarian llegando rumbo a Miami y tal vez recibiria alguna recompensa,por que me la merezco.

Luego muy enfadado colgo el telefono.

Y para rematar Karen viene llorando.

-Ahora que quieres?.

-Albert no me contesta.

-Sabes muy bien que estara con alguna de sus amantes como Patty la esposa de Stear.

Patty era una mujer intelectual pero muy linda o como dice Albert,muy sensual,me da igual,les contaba es esposa de Stear otro de mis amantes,Stear es hermano de Archie que es esposo de Annie la hermana de Albet aunque no lo sepan Archie y Albert son cuñados.

-Si pero es injusto,yo soy mas bonita.

Mentira o quiza no,Karen era inocentemente Sexy,incluso a mi criterio pero era demasiado inocente por eso es que se mete hasta con hombres de 80 años casados y todo eso,una vez casi la arrestan por que a un señor le dio un paro cardiaco teniendo relaciones con ella.

-Karen...eres mucho mas bonita que ella pero...eres muy tonta.

No me importo dañar sus sentimientos,aunque se puso a llorar mas y mas.

-Si vas a estar de llorona vete de aqui.

-Bruja! le contare a Albert que te acuestas con Patty!.-me grito saliendo de mi officina.

No empiezen con criticas,por que solo fue una vez...y ademas estaba borracha.

Bueno fueron 3 vecez,solo habia bebido ron seco.

* * *

**Miam,Florida.**

-Donde diablos te habias metido!?.

-Me secuestraron.

-Elizabeth estabamos en un tiroteo!.

-Lo se,ya dejame en paz que yo soy tu jefa.

-Esta bien.

Elizabeth estaba mas que enojada estaba feliz,le habia contado a Oliver lo que paso y este trato de no reirse regañandola pero antes de salir no pudo reprimir mas la carcajada.

Estaba tirandose en la sofa de cuero que habia en su oficina cuando recibio una llamada.

-Hola.

Hubo un eterno silencio al otro de la linea asi que Elizabeth para verificar si era una broma miro al telefono para saber quien habia marcado,era Albert,pero por que se quedaba callado.

-Si no hablas voy a colgar.

-No,no cuelges,necesitaba escuchar tu voz.

Elizabeth sonrio,ese hombre empezaba a gustarle.

-¿Que pasa Albert?.

-De casualidad estuviste en algun evento que pudiera arriesgar tu vida?.

El tiroteo.

Tal y como lo habia sospechado,el habia mandado a sacarla de ahi.

-Si pasaba por un motel y hubo un tiroteo.¿Como lo sabes?.

-Un pajaro me conto.

-¿Que hacias hablando con un pajaro?.

Albert solto una carcajada,sabia que si llamaba a Elizabeth su dia se alegraria y tal vez olvidaria un poco a Candy,cuando Sarah le confeso la verdad le disparo a varias cosas y destruyo el cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba.

Sonrio cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-Elizabeth.

-Si?.

-Puedes pasar a donde nos vimos la ultima vez,es decir en el hotel?.

Silencio.

-Si,llego a las 10 de la noche.

-Bueno me voy,te espero.

La sola idea de tener a Elizabeth a su lado lo alegro y rapidamente empezo a arreglarse.

* * *

**Newport Beach,Condado de Orange.  
**

-Despierta!.

Era la decima cuarta vez que le gritaba a Candy que despertase,ya me estaba preocupando pero al ver que pedia 5 minutos mas me tranquilise,muy pero muy al fondo empezaba a tener sentimientos hacia ella.

-Bueno gruñon.¿Que quieres?.

-Es que son las 5 de la tarde y hay personas en la playa asi que no podemos estar desnudos.

Desnudos,esa palabra retumbo en su cerebro,recordaba que una vez le habia sido infiel a Albert con Archie...

Si,habia sido amante de Archibald Cronwell.

El le habia tomado una que otra foto a ella desnuda.

-Que importa.

-Que no podemos arruinar el dia a las personas que viene a desfrutar la naturaleza.

-Pero por que?.Si nacimos al natural desnudos entonces por que es necesario que usemos ropa.

Terry empezaba a quererla,pero no un sentimiento si no que quererla ahorcar ,era una terca y no iba apoder con ella.

-Esta bien como quieras.

-Bueno que haces ahi?,ve a cambiarte-le ordeno Candy.

Ella rapidamente se puso su ropa debajo de la manta con algo de torpeza pero lo hiso.

Me equivoque,pensaba Terry,no es terca es bipolar.

-Lo hago por molestarte-dijo Candy.

-Ya me habia dado cuenta.

-Bueno señorito cuenta,es hora de irnos.

-Donde?.

-Al grupo Newport campestre vamos a ver que tan bueno eres a caballo,es mentira,de seguro ni cabalgar puedes.

El solo la miro tragandose sus ganas de ahorcarla,caminaron hasta el auto pero al llegar ahi Candy pidio ir al baño.

-No se donde hay baños por aqui.

Se gano un codazo.

-Yo si se,estan por alla-dijo apuntando a los baños.

-Esta bien,ve.

Candy corrio rapidamente hasta los baños mientras Terry la observaba.

-Granchester? eres tu?.

Terry al reconocer esa voz se volteo.

-Tu?.

-No te da alegria verme.

-Para nada.

-Hay Terry si supieras que venia a hablarte de Elizabeth y de...su hermana.

-Hermana?...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 4**

**Miami,Florida.**

En los cuarteles del FBI en Miami entraba una mujer echando chispas,su hermoso cabello estaba deshordenado y encima tuvo que deshacerse de un idiota que de seguro la seguia.

-Donde demonios esta el agente Prince y alguien traigame un cafe.

De inmediato le trajieron un cafe.

-Aqui estoy.

-Quiero que sigas a Albert Andley.

-No se supone que es tu mision?.

-Tu lo dijiste,se supone.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Olvidalo Prince y vete que no quiero verte.

-Amargada...-dijo en susurro.

Elizabeth que estaba tomando su cafe hiso una mueca de asco y se lo tiro encima a Oliver Prince su compañero en el cuartel de Miami,era un chico lindo de cabellos negros y cortos sus ojos eran grises y tenia una sonrisa que irritaba hasta a la persona mas pacifica del mundo.

Se retiro de ahi enojada recordando lo que habia pasado.

Habia llegado al apartamento y al igual que la ultima vez que se vieron estuvieron juntos,Elizabeth alego tener que trabajar pero Albert decia que no que se quedara asi que se quedo.

Poco tiempo despues...bueno unas cuantas horas despues de "la accion" Albert se quedo dormido y entre sueños decias.

-Elizabeth...Mi esposa...

Elizabeth sabia que se estaba debatiendo,pero algo en sus entrañas le hiso hervir la sangre y retirarse dejandolo ahi dormido.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

Seguia entre sus brazos pero ahora este me llevaba cargada de regreso a la pradera.

Llegamos hasta la mansion en donde el me bajo pero dejo sus brazos en mi cintura y luego fuimos a donde uno de los sofas a sentarnos mejor dicho yo me acurruque a su lado y el me recibio abriendo sus brazos.

-Dime algo Terry,que hacias antes de trabajar para Albert.

El se tenso,pude sentir ese efecto en sus brazos.

-Bueno...yo...era guardespaldas de otra persona.

-Tambien te acostabas con el o ella?.

Trataba de tensarlo mas o al menos de que se pusiera nervioso.

-No, yo tenia una novia antes de venir.

Juraria que lo dijo por molestar.

-¿Asi? como se llama? o mejor dicho llamaba...

-Elizabeth.

Como muchos piensan,el destino ya esta escrito y todos los caminos estan entrelazados,pues bien Terry no seria la exepcion en cuanto estar relacionado paralelamente a Candy,Albert y Elizabeth,por que si bien Candy no lo sabia,la flamante novia de Terry era Elizabeth,Elizabeth Miller.

-La has olvidado ya?.

Terry no respondio,ya que sabia que no habian terminado y que si se enterara de la mision que tiene,no tardaria en dar rienda suelta a sus carcajadas angelicales,por alguna "extraña" razon Candy le recordaba a Elizabeth aunque eran muy diferentes algo en su corazon le dictaba lo contrario.

-No lo se.

Fue la certera respuesta de Terry.

Candy por su parte al mencionar el nombre de la novia de Terry no puedo evitar recordar a su hermana,algo en ella le decia que estaba relacionado con la cabeza hueca de Elizabeth.

Terry se quedo preocupado por lo que habia pasado hace unos cuantos momentos.

****Flashback****

-¿Hermana?.

-Es que no sabes que Elizabeth y Candy lo son?.

-De que hablas.

-Hay por favor Terry,no te hagas.

-Ya basta Patty!.

-¿Patty?.

Candy salio de los baños y se dirigio a donde se encontraba Terry,mas lo encontro hablando con una señorita que ella conocia muy bien, esposa del hermano de Archie,su ex-amante.

Sabia muy bien que todos a su alrededor eran "infieles" con la palabra completa.

Y Patty no se quedaba atras.

Ella y Patty se conocieron un dia cuando Archie le presento a su hermano el inteligente Stear,desde un comienzo le agrado pero al ir desgranado su vida se dio cuenta que vivia rodeada de /hipocritas/.

-Candy! que gusto verte,amiga.

No se podria decir lo mismo.

-Tambien es un gusto y no es que sea descortez,pero que haces aqui?.

-Ahhh nada,yo...ya me iba.

Y salio corriendo.

-La conoces?-pregunte.

-Si,lamentablemente es la esposa de uno de los amantes de mi hermana.

-Y lo dices asi como asi.

-Candy...no quiero que te hagas falsas iluciones conmigo,todos somos seres hechos de mentiras y para mi ya nada es verdad.

-Sabes algo,no es cierto por que la mentira es verdad.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Que...las promesas solo son una oscuridad que ciega tus ojos son mentiras verdaderas que quiza en el fondo desees cumplirlas pero no puedes hacerlo.

-Dime una de esas.

la prometen nadie la cumple...

-No creo que sea cierto.

-Que te dije,la mentira es la verdad y viceversa.

-Es que no todos somos infieles.

-Ja-dije con ironia-dime algo,ninguna vez has dicho una mentira,por evitar un dolor?,has inventado una historieta por consevar un amor..?

-Candy...yo...

-Espera-lo interrumpi-Nunca te has mojado los labios,por otros que sepan a miel?,nunca has caido ante el deseo,y terminar siendo infiel?...

-Tienes razon no me creo lo que dices eres tan joven y sabes mas que un anciano.

-No es necesario ser anciano para que la vida sople tu vela y la debilite.

-Has sufrido mucho no es cierto?.

-Como no te lo imaginas,le he coqueteado a la muerte...pero ella me rechaza.

-Sabes que me tienes a mi ahora,Candy.

-No importa,si la vida fuera asi de facil nuestro unico objetivo seria morir.

Admiraba a Candy,de eso no habia duda muy adentro de el se estaba enamorando,sabia que era malo hacerlo pero no podia contener sus sentimientos,la queria la queria de verdad.

Terry si supieras que empiezo a quererte a quererte locamente,pero todavia me falta completar una fase de mi vida,mi Alber,no puedo deshacerme de Albert asi,no importa como es pero aun lo amo, no se si lo seguire haciendo.

-Ya es hora de irnos Candy.

-Bueno...-dije saliendo de mi mente.

-Sigues pensando en eso.

-Algo es que...cometi un gran error.

Albert,el me vigila y si nos vio hay no...

-Que pasa? cual error?.

-Nada,es que...no importa...no creo que ese error se convierta en verdad.

-¿Por que lo dices?.

-Por que el hecho que el lo crea no significa que sea cierto y ademas ahi va que es cierto pero a la vez es falso,te lo dije.

Sonrei de medio lado pero pensando ¿Quien sera "el"?.

Nos subimos al coche y la atraje a mis brazos regresando a la pradera.

****Fin de flashbcack***

* * *

**Houston,Texas.**

Estaba sentada en mi sofa muy tranquila,hasta que llego uno de mis tontos asistentes tocaron unas cuantas veces mas yo no queria responder,siguieron tocando asi que para no sacar mi pistolar mejor di la orden para que pasara.

-Señorita Allen,tengo noticias para usted.

Me quede en silecio mirandolo mas este no hablo.

-Eres retrasado o que? habla ya Marcus.

-Es sobre la señorita Candy.

Al escuchar ese nombre me incorpore rapidamente y deje mi vaso de licor en mi escritorio dandole a entender a Marcus para que hablara.

-Parece que la señorita esta aprovechando la ausencia de su querido Albert.

Marcus se acerco y me entrego un folder,yo lo tome y empeze a abrirlo cuando lo abri completamente me fije que este contenia 5 fotografias todas eran en las que "Candy" abrazaba a...Mi hermano?.

No puede ser,ese es Terry mi hermano,que diablos hace Terry con esa mocosa?.

-Señorita y no solo traigo eso,tambien esto.

Me entrego otro folder,hise lo mismo con este y ahora no eran fotografias de Candy si no que eran de Albert coqueteandole a...Elizabeth?

Todo esto se ponia cada vez mas extraño como es que estaban relacionados Candy con Terry y Alberth con Elizabeth?.

* * *

**Hasta yo estoy confundida,lamento no actualizar tan rapido pero es dificil seguir la trama,trato de que les guste.**

**Las quiero.**

**Rose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Orange,California.**

**Llore en silencio hasta el amanecer,no sabia que hacerlo me resultaria tan dificil,sentia una oprecion en el pecho,no en el pecho no,si no en mi corazon,me siento destrozada,que ya la vida no tiene sentido,tomado represarias y ahora incluso pìenso en el suicidio.

No estoy bien,necesitoestar sola,bien,solo necesito soledad.

Cuando Terry y yo regresamos a la pradera yo pedi retirarme a mi habitacion,necesitaba pensar un rato,lo que habia dicho era cierto solo que mi boca hiso el trabajo de liberar lo que tenia en mi corazon.

Amargura.

No lo soporto,no se realmente que hacer,quedarme con Albert o quedarme con el?.

Si por mi fuera,la vida seria mucho mas facil,no desharseme de los mil demonios que llevo en mi alma y que por fin los angeles puedan entrar a limpiarla.

Sentada en mi cama,escuche unos toques.

-Pase-ordene.

-Candy venia a ver como estabas.

-Bien,gracias por preocuparte por mi Terry.

-Soy tu guardespaldas no?-trato de sacarme un sonrisa.

Yo emboze lo que pidio.

-Vamos no te pongas asi.

-Es que Terry,ya no lo soporto.

-El que no soportas?.

-No lo se.

-Como es que no sabes y no lo soportas?.

-Es que siento algo,no se como explicarlo,que me atormenta que no me deja dormir tranquila,no se que es,eso me da mas ganas de llorar,se que pensaras que estoy loca al decir lo que digo pero lo siento,es algo me causa pudor en el fondo de mi alma.

Solte en un solo suspiro,ya no aguantaba mas,necesitaba hablar con alguien,mañana o si es posible hoy tendre que ir al psicologo.O terminare volviendome loca de por vida,no quiero que eso pase asi que mejor me deshaogo.

-Candy no soy quien para darte consejos,por que realmente nunca me ha pasado eso,pero lo que te recomiendo es que llores,llorar es como limpiar el alma.

-Es que ese es el problema Terry.

-¿Cuál?.

-No puedo llorar,siento angustia,pero algo no me deja.

Terry penso,tu y tu maldito orgullo pecosa.

-Yo y mi maldito orgullo-ahí estaba habia confesado que su orgullo era un impedimento.

-Al menos es un gran paso que lo admitas.

Candy iba a replicar pero rapidamente cerro la boca.

-Voy a hacerte una cita con el psicologo-avise.

-No,no hagas que me sienta como si estuviese loca.

-Es que los psicologos no son para loc…-intenrrumpio.

-Para mi o al menos a mi criterio acabo de darme cuenta que lo son.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?-pregunte-¿quedarte con esa espina en el pecho?.

-Me tranquilizare hablando.

-Pero como si no vas a ir al piscologo?...

Ella me miro de arriba para abajo.

-No-dije viendo sus intenciones.

-Si…-dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-No…no lo hare…

-Si…si lo haras…

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

-Disculpame si te hise algo no era mi intencion-deprecaba desesperado.

-No me hisiste nada ya dejame en paz.

-¿Pero que te pasa Elizabeth?-quizo saber Albert-Tu no eres asi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-llore ante el telefono-no sabes nada sobre mi,nadie lo sabe.

-Elizabeth,por favor si quieres puedo ir a visitarte o tu podrias…

-¿Qué ir a tu habitacion y tener sexo hasta que te canses?-rei tristemente.

-No,yo quiero que hablemos-replico el.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo…o bueno lo haciamos-colge.

Habia estado hablando con Albert ya que el la llamo para preguntar donde estaba,ella lo ataco diciendole que tenia una vida que no se metiera y muchas cosas mas,Albert trato de tranquilizarla y penso en que el le habia hecho daño asi que se empezo a disculpar,mas no consiguio nada con eso.

Elizabeth se encontraba recargada en la puerta de su habitacion,con su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas,sentada en el frio suelo y con lagrimas en las mejillas.

Lloraba ya que se dio cuenta de algo,era una estupida realmente lo era como puedo hacelo,le advirtieron sobre eso pero ella no pudo no pudo contra su corazon.

Se habia enamorado de Albert.

¿Dónde quedaba Terry ahora?.

¿Sera que los ama a ambos?

Pero habia algo que le atormentaba mas,el tenia esposa.

El muy maldito tenia esposa,quiza hasta hijos.

Algo que tambien era el causante de sus lagrimas era…

¿Qué sentia Albert por ella?.

No lo sabia.

Pero muy en el fondo de su alma sabia que ella tenia la culpa de haberse enamorado de un patan como el.

Y haber olvidado a Terry.

Una persona muy sabia dijo un dia: "Cuando te enamores de dos personas,quedate con la segunda por que si amaras como dice a la primera,no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda."

Sin duda para muchas personas esa persona es "sabia".

Pero al menos para mi esa persona tiene de sabia lo que yo tengo de habilidad en las artes culinarias.

Soy pesima,pero ese no es el punto.

El punto es que el amor no conce de reglas,nadie puede decir que no puede amar a 2 personas tal y como una persona dijo un dia:

"La regla de una madre,es amar a sus hijos por igual,pero eso es imposible,nunca ninguna lo cumplira"

Creo que me estoy saliendo del tema.

No tengo claro lo que es Albert en mi vida,eso me angustia.

Pero lo que mas me angustia es el hecho de no saber que siento por los 2 a Terry le siento un gran cariño,pero a Albert a el lo amo.

Mi deprecion cada dia va creciendo mas y mas lo que me hace tentar...al suicidio.

¿Pero valdra la pena pudrirme en el infierno por el?

¿Sera doloroso?

¿A donde ire?.

Lo mas importante.

¿Dejare de amarte?.

No lo sabes pero me esta doliendo amarte.

¿Por que?.

¿Por que amarte duele?

Una vez mas hundio su cabeza en sus rodillas susurrando "Estoy desafiando a mis propios demonios,haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometi a mi misma":

* * *

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

**Actualidad.**

Cerro el libro con una mirada de melancolia.

Lo recordo,lo recordo todo.

Tenia la extraña sensacion de sentir los labios calidos de el sobre sus labios,hace mucho que el se habia ido,ella sabia que no volveria.

Pero su esposo estaba ahi,apoyandola.

Habia perdido a 2 personas de las mas queridas gracias a la mafia,pero ella desde que entro a ese mundo sabia a lo que se enfrentaba,jamas solto una lagrima cuando se entero de lo sucedido.

Nunca se arrepintio.

La vida te da una baraja de cartas,tu decides como la usas,vivir o morir,una sola eleccion la cual es tan facil de tomar,pero tan dificil de seguir.

La vida y la muerte...Ella elegio vivir.

* * *

**Se que es confunso y enredado pero de apoco iran entendiendo,gracias por leer.**

**Cuidense y diganme cuales son sus dudas.**

**Besos.**

**Posdata: ciertos,son unos promiscuos jaja.**

**Atte: Rose.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Miami,Florida**

Creo todo esto me esta pertubando,no comprendo ya mas nada y mi cabeza da vueltas.

Mi angelada sexy y atrevida Elizabeth no queria verme,trate y trate mas ella no me hiso caso,tal vez si la voy a ver...¿Pero donde vive?.

Se que soy un idiota por que siempre la llamo solo para...satisfacerme...pero aun asi,me preocupo,Lo que quiere decir que le tengo un sentimiento...pero...

¿Sera Amor?

No,no lo es,pero es que hay algo en ese demonio sensual que hace que me vuelva loco,yo mas creo que es atraccion,si atraccion ...

Unos toquidos en la puerta se escucharon,Albert se levanto furioso a ver quien era ya que lo habian sacado de sus pensamientos.

Se acerco a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hiso se llevo una muy grata sorpresa.

-Lopez...¿Que te trae por aqui?.

-¿se acuerda de mi mision?.

-Si,el de cuidar a Elizabeth..

Albert empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso al ver como Lopez bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos,mas no hablaba eso era una mala señal ya que siempre era muy firme,algo andaba mal.

-Habla Lopez!.

-Es la Srta. Elizabeth...ella...

Guardo silenco alrededor de un minuto mas para Albert duro siglos.

-Ella que?.

-Intento suicidarse.

Como un balde de agua fria le cayo la sorpresa a Albert ¿Su Elizabeth...suicidarse? eso no podia ser cierto,toda una corriente de electricidad atravezo su cuerpo y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

-Suicidarse...

-Si señor.

-¡Ella esta muerta!.

-No señor,solo lo intento ella esta en el hospital,aunque todavia hay peligro.

Rapidamente tome mis gafas una chaqueta y mi sombrero para ir al hospital y verla,Elizabeth,disculpame pero eres una estupida.

-Donde esta? y que paso-dije saliendo de mi habiracion.

Inmediatamente Lopez capto hcia donde me dirigia y hablo:

-En el Jackson Memorial Hospital.

-Gracias por llevarla al mejor hospital de Miami.

-De nada Sr. es mi trabajo y ademas estaba muy grave.

Ya ibamos por el hobbie salimos y nos subimos a mi auto,el Jackson Memorial Hospital es uno de los mejores hospitales en Miami no me importa si tengo que pagar millones pero Elizabeth va a estar bien.

-¿Que es lo que paso?-hable mirando el camino.

-Bueno...-empezo a relatar.

****FLASHBACK****

Ya me decidi y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer.

Tal vez si mi hermana Candy viniera vestida de angel...ahi si lo impediria por que ella me hiso prometer que no cometeria ninguna estupides cuando nos separamos ya que ella era la mayor.

Camine hasta el baño y ahi abri uno de los estantes buscando algo...no lo encontre.

Algo incomoda segui buscando hasta que en el ultimo estante,lo encontre,el bote de pastillas de valium.

Son pastillas para dormir,tal vez me sirvan pero yo las quiero para dormir para siempre.

Tome las pastillas entre mis manos y me dirigi a mi estudio donde me servi un vaso de whisky.

Antes tuve un colapso nervioso bueno,no nervioso pero cuando tenia 20 años me diagnosticaron el mal de parkinson ahora que tengo 22 e podido vivir estos dos años con eso y hasta ahora no me ha afectado.

Recuerdo que a veces cuando comenze en el FBI me costaba un poco sostener mi arma ya que temblaba pero poco a poco perdi el temblor aunque no los demas sintomas bueno no del todo.

Trate de tomar un vaso de vidrio pero cayo al suelo,al igual que la mayoria de mis cosas ya no aguante mas y me tome las pastillas junto con el Whiskye hasta caer dormida en el frio suelo.

**Perspectiva de Lopez...**

Como siempre estaba a la salida de la casa de la Srta. Elizabeth esta vez empeze a escuchar unos ruidos y me alarme asi que rapidamente entre a donde la señorita y me dirigi a donde se escuchaban los ruidos.

El ultimo ruido se escucho como si alguien cayese al suelo,me apresure mas y me llevo una no muy grata sorpresa.

La señorita se habia suicidado,me apure y como pude la lleve hasta el hospital.

****Fin de Flashback****

Al terminar la historia ya habiamos llegado al hospital,rapidamente baje y me dirigi a recepcion a preguntar por mi demonio favorito.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

Estaba acostada en el sillon mi cabeza posaba bajo un apoyo,voltee mi cabeza para mirar a Terry se notaba que estaba fastidiado,por lo cual sonrei volvi la cabeza a su antigua posicion y empeze a hablar.

-Creci en un feo orfanato en donde los cuidadores nos mandaban a trabajar...-relataba.

Terry se habia puesto una bata blanca parecida a la de un doctor y le habian pedido a Mariana sus gafas las cuales ella se las presto,aun no sabian de Mike pero eso no importaba ahora.

Con gafas y una linda bata este se habia sentado con un cuaderdo en manos donde escribia en resumen lo que Candy le contaba,aunque ya estaba fastidiado la seguia esuchando.

-¿Que era lo que trabajaban?-pregunto Terry en modo profecional.

-Nosotros saliamos a las calles a pedir,tenia como unos 10 años,lo recuerdo.

-¿Luego de que cumpiste 10 años que paso,pecas?.

Candy bufo,una de las condiciones que puso Terry para que aceptara escuchar "sus pensamientos psicopatas" era tener que aceptar sus apodos sin quejarse o si no,no le haria de psicologo.

-Bueno...Mi hermana Elizabeth y yo notamos que los hombres a esa edad se llevaban a las niñan a "subastas" donde vendian a las niñas a temprana edad a un precio muy alto que pagaban hombres ya mayores con la necesidad de educar una esposa.

Terry se sorprendi por su relato y escribio un poco luego con su mano hiso un gesto incitandole a seguir.

-Cuando...cuando nos llamaron para llevarnos,mi hermana se nego a ir ya que ella tenia 9 pero era muy hermosa.

Si supieras Terry que lo sigue siendo...mi pequeña hermana llorona.

-¿Entonces eres la mayor?

-Si,ella ahora a de tener unos 22 años.

-Sigue-le indico Terry.

-Bueno,yo le prometi que no le pasaria nada con solo que ella prometiera no cometer ninguna estupidez,lo cual hiso,cuando nos llamaron yo tome de la mano a Beth y caminamos hasta donde estaban los hombres esperandonos...

Los malos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Candy haciendola llorar un poco.

-Antes de entrar tome la pistola de Samuel,el hombre que nos acompañaba de lejos cuando ibamos a pedir,entramos y ahi estaba un hombre custodiando la puerta de la salida rapidamente trate de correr hacia ella pero se me dificulto un poco por Elizabeth aunque no la culpo,era muy torpe,no alcanzamos al llegar asi que el hombre nos detuvo yo con mucho miedo le dispare...

Unas lagrimas abordaron su bello rostro haciendola mostrar fragil.

-Candy si no quieres seguir no lo hagas...

-No Terry,tengo que soltar mi tormento.

Un poco dudoso acepto.

-Mis manos temblaban y lo unico que pude hacer es salir corriendo con Elizabeth hasta alcanzar un camion donde subimos sin que nadie se diese cuenta,pasamos dias diambulando hasta que llegamos a un orfanato llamado "El hogar de Pony" ahi fue donde adoptaron a Elizabeth ella lo olvido todo mas yo no he podido.

Habia una duda.

-¿Candy y a ti no te adoptaron? .

Ella sonrio de medio lado mirando la ventana.

-No,cuando iba a comprar cosas para el hogar ya que era la mayor tenia unos 16 conoci a Albert y ahi fue donde me enamore de el y el dia que me iban a adoptar escape con el.

-¿Entonces ya se habia ido tu hermana?.

-Si, a ella la adoptaron cuando tenia 13 y yo 14 apunto de cumplir los 15,eran unos señores ricos y gracias a que se parecian en cierto modo a Beth la adoptaron,recuerdo que ella no queria dejarme pero yo insiste en que se fuera-termino su relato mirando a la nada.

Candy sentia que sus cadenas se habian roto ufff habia confesado,ademas Terry la habia entendido y no a habia juzgado.

-Ahora quitate,quiero ser la psicologa-dijo Candy levantandose y aventando de su silla a Terry.

El como pudo se levanto,le dio las gafas los lentes y el cuaderno,luego se acosto en el sofa.

Alcanze a escuchar un "agresiva,tosca..." en el aire mas solo sonrei.

-¿Y bien que problemas tienes,Terry?.

-Bueno,para empezar mi infancia no fue tan...asi como la tuya aunque si tengo hermanos.

-¿A si,como se llaman?.

-Sarah y a ...-enmudecio.

Su hermano...Tambien estaba Karen,pero ella...ella era simplemente otra historia que contar.

-No tienes por que decirmelo.

-Gracias,tenia un hermano y una hermana si analizas mis palabras dije "tenia" por que mi hermano murio.

Hubo un silencio Candy no supo que decir asi que le hizo señas para que siguiera.

-Mi hermana es otro caso Sarah es la fiestera de la familia vive de la vanidad y tiene millons de amantes.

Candy "por alguna razon" al escuchar la descripcion en su mente aparecio la imagen de Sarah,lo curieso es que se llaman igual pensaba Candy...

-Solo tengo que contar eso,no soy loco como tu-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-dije poniendo la silla arreves y abriendo mis piernas en una pose sensual aunque inocentemente no me di cuenta.

-No,no la pregunta es ¿que no haremos?.

Se acerco como una fiera y me cargo hasta la habitacion...

* * *

**Siento decir que no se si continuarla,ustedes cada vez estan mas confundidas y creo que no les gusta pero igual gracias por leer.**

**Las quiero,besos.**

**Posdata: la mujer que relata en la actualidad no la revelare hasta el final...si es que hay,es como titanic que cuenta lo que sucedio en el pasado y en la actualidad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Miami,Florida**

-Elizabeth,no sabes cuanto te amo-le dijo abrazandola.

-Yo tambien te amo,Albert-le correspondio.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo donde 2 almas prejuiciosas de se confesaron su amor...

-Elizabeth-escucho que la llamaban.

Abrio un poco los ojos para darse cuenta de que habia sido un sueño ya que estaba en el hospital y Albert estaba ahi sentado a su lado.

-Albert...-susurre incorporandome de la cama.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Si,ya estoy mejor.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en donde Albert la miraba,luego su mirada fue a parar al marcador de signos vitales donde se notaba que todo estaba bien asi que le sonrio y luego...

-¿¡Que diablos te pasaba por la cabeza al intentar suicidarte!?

Elizabeth no respondio pero aun asi recuerdos de su intento de suicidio llegaron a su mente,se sintio mal ya que la respuesta a la pregunta de Albert era :"Tu,tu me pasabas por la cabeza".

-No lo se.

Rapidamente mire a la ventana ya que si lo miraba a los ojos le diria la verdad.

Recordo su ataque antes del suicidio,se puso rigida aunque no lo quizo,la enfermedad estaba volviendo y ella no podia hacer nada,

El un poco mas calamado la tomo por un hombro.

-Elizabeth...no es mi intencion gritarte,pero me preocupas.

Eso la lleno de rabia,como se atrevia a decirle eso cuando hace un dia le dijo que amaba a su esposa ahhh empezaba a hervirle la sangre ahora se preguntaba por que los hombres son tan estupidos.

-¿Preocuparte?-pregunte ironica-claro te creo pero dime-pause-¿Tu esposa sabe que estas aqui?.

A Albert fue como si le quitacen su cabello ya que era la representacion de su libertad,ella sabia que tenia,entendia el por que de su ironia ella no era como las otras "me vale,solo es una noche" ella era,negaba que Elizabeth le gustaba asi que le alegro saber que ella quiza estuviese celosa aunque tambien le afectaba que estuviera enojada con el,se preguntaba si esa fue la razon la cual la llevo al borde de la muerte,a cometer suicidio ¿y si fue culpa de el?,no esto no podia estar pasando.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-Eres un maldito,vete de mi casa-gritaba Candy tirando la ropa de Terry por la ventana.

La mayoria de las pertenencias de Terry estaban ya en el frio pasto de la pradera donde se encontraba,Candy la habia tirado sin compacion alguno al igual que a el ya que le habia dicho toda clase de insultos.

-¿Que te pasa mujer?-le grito.

Ya que Candy se empezaba a acercar con una caja de fosforos los cuales encendio y los tiro a la ropa sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento se retiro de ahi dejando salir el humo de donde se quemaba la ropa.

Terry se habia arrepentido de haberle dicho que era del FBI y que estaba en una mision en cubierto.

-Terrence! despierta-le gritaba Candy.

Terry desperto y miro a su alrededor,se encontraba en la pradera acostado en el pasto con Candy,todo habia sido un sueño aunque fue muy real y le dolio el alma al recordar a Candy gritandole "_Te odio imbecil,ojala nunca te hubiese conocido"_.

-Candy...lo lamento me quede dormido.

Y no era para mas como no se habia quedado entre las piernas de Candy mientras ella reposa su espalda en el tronco de un arbol el cual les ofrecia sombra,el pasto estaba mojado aunque no lo sentia directamente al estar su cabeza entre las piernas de Candy,ella acariciaba su cabello y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos que le hacian tener muchos sentimientos.

-Lo se,como no saberlo con tremendos ronquidos,aunque gritabas cosas.

-¿Que gritaba?.

-"_Perdoname Candy no quise hacerlo"_-dijo simulando su voz.

El quedo impactado ¿En realidad habia dicho eso?.

-Mala pesadia pero olvidemoslo,quiero contarte sobre mi infancia.

-Esta bien Terry,como tu digas.

Se acomodaron mejor en el arbol y Terry empezo a relatar.

-Cuando era pequeño mi madre nos abandono ya que ella se enamoro del mejor amigo de mi padre,se caso con el y tuvieron a mi herman "Karen" aunque no me agrada mucho siempre fue mi amiga de confianza,ya que nunca confie en Sarah...

Candy se confundia cada vez mas ¿Sarah? ¿Karen? Era una coinsidencia muy...muy rara.

-¿Y en tu hermano?

Candy no midio sus palabras ya que no sabia que eso le afectaria.

-Confie en el pero en ese entonces el tenia 10 y yo 7 asi que el tenia sus cosas de mayores como cuando me abandono y se fue a "la universidad".

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Bueno es que no fue precisamente ahi si no que se volvio un soldado.

-¿Soldado?.

-Si un dia llego llorando se arrodillo diciendo "Hermano_, acabo de matar a un hombre Puse una pistola en su cabeza Apreté el gatillo, ahora él está muerto"._-Dijo con melancolia.

A Candy eso le parecio algo cruel aunque ¿era soldado no? tenia que matar a hombres pero tener que cargar con eso toda la vida,ahora entendia un poco mas a Albert.

-¿Y luego que paso?.

-El se suicido...-dijo con una lagrima apunto de extenderse en su mejilla-solo dejo una nota diciendo _"Hermano__, No quiero morir A veces desearía no haber nacido nunca...Nunca"  
_

El ya no aguanto mas y algunas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos verde azules y Candy solo puedo guardar un minuto de silencio.

Abrazados se quedaron en silencio mientras Terry recordaba.

_¨Entro a su casa y como siempre fue a tomar una ducha antes de salir a la fiesta de disfraces con su terminar de hacerlo se vistio de negro y se puso una mascara negra para su fiesta de disfraces y a pensar en lo que hiso su hermano,pero por que se sentia mal si era un soldado._

_No lo sabia hasta que le confeso que no habia matado a un hombre si no a un niño solo tenia al rededor de 18 años y su hermano tenia 23 asi que para el,el hombre era un niño._

_Se levanto y se fue a la recamara de su hermano._

Sus pensamienos fueron interumpidos por Candy que empezo a balbucear el se decia : "Candy,si supieras,mi hermano no se suicido si no que tu esposo lo asesino" embozo una triste sonrisa y sigo recordado.

_Cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucho un disparo asi que rapidamente se acerco y abrio la puerta,pudo visualizar a Albert vestido de un traje color gris apuntandole en la cabeza a su hermano que yacia muerto al apar de la cama._

_Albert le sonrio y salio de ahi._

_Terry se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y lo tomo en sus brazos luego se dio cuenta que habia una nota en la cama se levanto y la leyo ahi decia lo que le dijo a Candy quiza para que pensaran que si era un suicidio._

_De ahi se puso furioso y juro vengarze de la persona la cual mato a su hermano asi fue como entro al FBI y conocio a Elizabeth._

* * *

**Gracias chicas,por su apoyo,en serio,la seguire :,) y lo que no entiendan diganmelo,porfavor vere si puedo ayudarlas.**

**Las quiero.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Posdata : LizCarter fue como una bofetada de sabiduria,gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

_Aun te escucho,Anthony._

_Recuerdo tus pasos acercandose a mi auxilio,gritaba exasperada y con mas razon mientras un hombre me asaltaba corriste a mi lado estabas con un uniforme impecable me miraste y te apiadaste de un pequeño verso y luego disparaste,cerre mis ojos fuertemente esperando mi muy bien asegurada muerte...mas nunca llego,senti calidos brazos en mi cuerpo que yacia en la tierra me tomaste entre tus brazos y me llevaste lejos de esa escena. _

_Iba en silencio,no vi muy bien tu rostro solo recuerdo los pasos mas al llegar a un domicilio me bajaste susurraste algo en mi oido y luego te marchaste,mis recuerdos estan perdidos en alguna parte de mi mente aquel muchacho rubio que me salvo de la muerte.  
_

_Te lo agradesco mucho no te he olvidado ya que aun te escuho retumbando aqui en mis recuerdos aquellas palabras con destinos inciertos:_

_"Abre tus ojos Mira a los cielos y observa,he matado a un hombre y el infierno me condena pero no te preocupes recuerda que la vida es bella". _

* * *

**Miami,Florida**

-Maldito Albert-murmure atando una soga por medio de la ventana.

Baje todas las sabanas atadas y las tire por la ventana asegure bien todo,pero cuando iba a saltar alguien en la puerta me hablo:

-Elizabeth,que te parece si te pones ropa primero no creo que salir en bata es la mejor opcion-dijo sonriendome-y no maldigas que te escuche.

-Esa era mi intencion-dije dandome la vuelta.

Ahi estaba Albert recargado en el umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados con su estupida pero bella sonrisa,tenia razon no puedo salir asi en bata mostrando todo y haciendo que le de la luz a donde nunca me a dado.

Regrese hasta mi cama y me sente con una pose pacifista cerrando mis ojos aunque de vez en cuando abria uno mirandolo de reojo,se veia tan sexy y estupido a la vez ya que no se movia seguia en la misma posicion era una verguenza que me encontrara trantando de escaparme despues de todo creo que el paga la cuenta del hospital y ademas fue algo estupido ya que estamos desde el tercer piso seria una muerte segura.

-¿Por que tratas de escapar?-hablo suavemente...casi seductoramente-¿Tienes a alguien esperandote?.

Abri los ojos solo para verlo enfrente de mi con una pistola apuntandome en la cabeza yo no senti temor por alguna extraña razon,volvi a cerrar los ojos y letanmente escuche como volvia a guardar su arma.

-¿Tratas de matarme?-pregunte.

-Nunca lo haria.

-¿Entonces?.

-¿Quieres que responda?-yo asenti-bueno queria sobreponerte a la muerte.

-No te entiendo Albert habla español porfavor.

El solto un supiro y sonrio sentandose al apar de mi,paso su brazo por mis hombros y recosto mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Si eres capaz de suicidarte por mi?-suspiro-¿Seria capaz de matarte yo a ti?.

El muy...Albert lo sabia,me estaba probando si yo confiaba en el asi que si yo no hacia nada por detenerlo permitiria que el me matase y cumpliria mi cometido como una estupida.

-¿Como...como?-aunque sea tartamudee.

-Eso no importa,te traje ropa para que te vistas hoy te dieron de alta.

Me dio un vestido blanco y unos tacones rojos yo los tome y luego me le quede viendo a Albert con una mirada de "sal que me quiero cambiar,idiota" el me sonrio malisiosamente y me emepzo a desatar la bata.

-¿Que haces?-grite exasperada.

-Te ayudo a cambiarte-dijo como si fuera algo cotidiano.

-Sal de aqui-casi grite.

-Pero...no puedes...o bueno hazlo tu sola.

Se levanto de la cama y solo avanzo unos pasos a una silla y se sento,me senti algo incomoda pero sabia que el no saldria asi que torpemente empeze a ponerme la ropa dandole la espalda.

Albert solo la miraba cambiarse deseaba volver a tocar esa piel morena pero a la vez blanca era un extraño color de piel pero a el le encantaba estaba deseoso de apartar sus risos de su bello rostro pero tenia que esperar.

-Bueno ya me voy-dije lista.

-Esta bien,nos vamos.

-¿Dijiste nos vamos?.

-Si apurate o te cargare.

Me quede ahi tontamente parece que a Albert eso le gusto ya que se acerco y me cargo hasta la puerta del hospital donde aun conmigo firmo algo y luego salimos de ahi,me bajo hasta subir al auto.

-Te lo dije Beth tu no me histe caso.

-Callate y llevame a mi casa.

El solo sonrio y arranco el auto para llevarme a...

* * *

**Houston,Texas.**

-Sarah,Sarah-gritaba Karen entrando a mi recamara.

Apenas estaba saliendo de mi ducha por suerte traia sente frente al espejo haciendole una seña para que hablase.

-El detective dijo que ya envio las fotografias a donde Albert que le llegaran en una sema.

Sonrei atratvez del espejo ahora si Albert sera mio se dara cuenda de la clase de mujer que tiene por esposa y vendra corriendo hacia mi luego me divorciare de Neal y me casare con Albert.

-Dile que le enviare su cheque despues.

-Bueno,pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Esta bien Karen pero apurate por que estoy de buen humor.

-Has sabido algo sobre...

-No Karen-derrepente mi buen humor se vino para abajo-todavia no.

-Esta bien mejor me voy ya siento el olor a Tequila de tu esposo.

Y sin mas salio como si nunca hubiese estado ahi.

-Hola Sara.

-Neal-dije en forma de saludo.

-Desde cuando la cacatua parlante enferma de tu hermana no me saluda.

-Desde que rechazaste 12 vecez segudidas acostarte con ella.

El aprecio comprenderlo asi que no hablo mas,se quito su saco y se tiro en la cama.

-Estare de viaje.

-¿De nuevo?.

-Si quieres que page tus cuentas si.

La verdad era que Neal iba a ir a insinuarsele a Candy pero lo del viaje era cierto ya que tendria que viajar...aunque por distintas razones.

* * *

**Orang,California. **

-Yo voy-grite a todo pulmon.

Me levante y me puse una bata corri por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde habian dejado un paquete con el remitente _"Para__ Candy"._

Me extrañe ver eso en mi puerta asi que fui a sentarme y a abrir el paquete,me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi un folder de 5 fotografias 3 de mi con Terry y las otras de...un hombre desconocido.

-¿Pero que diablos?-escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Era Terry.

Se acerco y me arrebato las fotografias para luego analizarlas me miro seriamente y luego se sento a mi lado solto las fotografias y miro hacia la ventana luego de un suspiro hablo.

-El era mi hermano.

Confundida tome las fotos y las examine,era muy parecidos a exepcion de que el joven tenia cabello rubio y corto ojos color celeste nunca habia visto unos ojos asi de profundos parecian mirarme y decirme algo parecian tener el cielo en ellos.

-¿Somos parecidos no?.

Yo no le conteste solo miraba la foto,habia algo en el chico que me hacia sentir que ya lo conocia,no por ser el hermano de Terry si no por algo distinto me recordaba a...no no podia ser el por que si no el...no mejor dejo de hacerme suposiciones.

-Si,si lo son.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por que tienes estas fotografias?.

-Me las mandaron con estas-dije extendiendole las demas.

El las examino por unos segundos y luego se levanto de golpe apara mirar a la ventana.

-Nos estan siguiendo.

Era la unica explicacion logica por la cual tendrian esas fotos...y si las mandasen a Albert,era una estupida sabiendo que Albert me tiene muy bien vigilada pero eso lo pensare despues tengo que sacarme una duda de mi cabeza.

-¿Hace cuanto murio tu hermano?.

-Creo que hace uno años no lo recuerdo bien.

Calle unos momentos esto no podia estar pasando.

-¿Como se llamaba tu hermano?.

-El se llamaba...

* * *

** Les dejo aqui las relaciones para que entiendan por que deben de leerla toda por que es complicada.**

_**Candy:Amante de Terry y Archie-esposa de Albert-hermana de Elizabeth...**_

_**Elizabeth:Hermana de Candy-amante de Albert-novia de terry.**_

_**Terry:Novio de Elizabeth-Amante de Candy-Hermano de Sarah y Karen-Cuñado de Neil.**_

_**Albert:Esposo de Candy-Amante de Elizabeth-hermano de Annie-cuñado de Archie-Amante de Sarah,Patty,Karen y otras.**_

_**Sarah:Amante de Albert,Archie,Stear Patty entre otros/as.-Hermana de Terry y Karen-esposa de Neil.**_

_**Esos son los principales adios.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**Orange,California.**

-Candy, no creo que hablar de mi hermano me caiga bien ahora.

Candy comprendio y guardo silencio ya luego se lo preguntaria.

-Esta bien...entonces hablemos sobre nuestro gustos.

-¿Gustos?.

-Si,yo te preguntare algo,tu me respondes y de paso tambien te digo.

-Esta bien.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?.

-Azul!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron y luego siguieron asi preguntandose sus gustos y aprendiendo el uno del otro llegaron a tal punto en el cual el tema era muy incomodo para los dos,habian llegado al tema de los amantes.

-Ummm yo opino que engañar es horrible.

Candy se sentia una reverenda hipocrita diciendo eso,pero era cierto,lo unico que su amor era tan grande que se habia enamorado de dos personas ,nada podia hacer aunque no le gustaria que se lo hicieran,que la engañaran...

-¿Encerio? por que yo opino lo mismo...

Terry en cambio pensaba que engañar era algo imperdonable pero habia algo que lo guiaba a adentarse en ese camino lujurioso en donde las pendras eran el unico rastro que dejaban.

-Sabes este tema es incomodo.

-Cierto que te parece si hablamos de otra cosa.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo.

Rei ante la ocurrencia de "mi rubia".

-Sabes creo que es hora de que volvamos a la mansion.

-¿Pero por que? yo la paso muy bien aqui ¿tu no?-pregunto desconsertada.

-No no es eso,lo que pasa es que me preocupan las fotografias que nos han tomado y es mejor regresar a la mansion y ser un poco mas...discretos.

Ella solo lo miro,que era lo que habia estado pensando que se quedaria con el ahi en la pradera para siempre, una vida,un esposo mujeriego y un sin fin de dinero ¿eso es vida? no no lo quedarme aqui para siempre y si es posible tal vez...con Terry,pero soy una mujer casada,ante dios y ante la ley aunque la segunda no valia,tenia que hacer algo rapido,se divorciaria de Albert pero ¿enrealidad le daria el divorcio?.No,no lo no por el hecho de amarla,si no por que lo deje por otro hombre,pero valia la pena vivir con una espina en el corazon;no,pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Cierto,hay que regresar lo mas pronto posible.

Me levante sin esperar respuesta y corri hasta la habitacion sabia que el me seguia pero aun asi le cerre la puerta en sus narices y me adentre a mi habitacion tirandome como una adolecente sufrida en la cama.

Sonrei al ver el comportamiento de Candy alguna vez en mi adolecencia me comporte asi,pero no la culpo se que se siente mal ¿como no si tienen fotos de ella engañando a su esposo que es un mafioso? yo me sentiria igual,me pregunto que estara haciendo Elizabeth...

Fui a mi habitacion,la cual casi nunca uso sabran ustedes por la intencion de llamar a "mi novia" saque mi celular y marque su numero..

-...-.

-...-.

-...-.

-Hola?-se escucho una voz agitada al otro lado.

¿Agitada? ¿pero que diablos esta haciendo?.

-Hola...¿Que te pasa?-pregunte con enfado-¿que estas haciendo-no la deje hablar-¿Donde diablos estas?.

* * *

**Miami,Florida. **

Se estaciono en...¿su hotel?.

-Te dije que me llevaras a mi casa.

-Y te traje aqui.

Frunci el ceño sin entender nada todavia.

-Querida,tu viviras conmigo desde ahora.

Yo me quede ahi en el asiento asimilando todo,el muy estupido quiere que viva con el.

-No,no vivire contigo.

-Si,si lo haras si no quieres que te mate a ti y a tu compañerito del FBI.

¿Como diablos se entero?.

-¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? es muy facil de saberlo querida.

-Eres un imbecil-le dije bajando de el auto.

Inmediatamente el me tomo de la mano y me guio adentro del hotel se acerco y me susurro al oido.

-Pero por ti-sonrio en mi oreja-solo tienes que estar conmigo y no los matare.

Subimos a su habitacion en silencio y cuando entramos me tire en un sofa esto no se iba a quedar asi.

-¿Por que tendria que estar contigo si soy un agente del FBI.

-¿Por que?-se acerco a mi-por que me gustas y desde ahora me perteneces.

Termino la distancia,me alzo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la cama donde me recosto suavemente quedando encima de mi empezo a besar mi oreja y luego mis labios no podia resistirme mas,asi que le correspondi.

-Lo quieres tanto como yo-me decia entre besos.

Y era cierto asi que una vez mas me entre a el con el mayor amor posible.

Terminando todo trate de controlar mi respiracion,pero aun era agitada estaba abrazada el cuando sono el telefono.

-No contestes.

-Debo que-le respondi tomando el telefono.

Para ese entonces ya habia sonado 3 vecez.

-¿Hola?-pregunte a modo de saludo ya que no vi el numero.

-Hola...¿Que te pasa?-pregunto con enfado-¿que estas haciendo-no me dejo hablar-¿Donde diablos estas?.

Yo me aleje de el telefono debido a sus gritos...Era Terry.

-¿Quien es?-preguto Albert con ceño fruncido al saber que me gritaban.

Le hise una seña con la mano indicandole que esperara.

-Calmate,¿si?-no encontre ninguna excusa.

-Que me calme!-volvio a gritar-por que estas tan agitada.

-Estaba corriend...-no termine.

Era lo unico que se ocurrio pero no pude terminar por que un muy enojado Albert me arrebato el telefono.

-Ella esta ocupada y deja de gritarle-le respondio con el mismo tono y colgo.

La que se me armo.

Quien se atreve a hablarle asi a mi Beth no tiene perdon en cuanto sepa quien es le cortare la cabeza y lo torturare pero hay algo que me molesta ¿quien era ese hombre? por que era hombre se escuchaba muy bien su voz y me recordaba a la de alguien...

-¿Quien era?.

Una mentira rapida no puedo decirle que es mi novio o bueno creo que pronto tendra el titulo de "Ex-".

-Mi hermano-sonrei nerviosa.

-¿Por que te grita?.

Olvide con quien trataba con uno de los mejore mafisos del mundo,como no voy a tener que armar la torre iffel de mentiras.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

Estoy que echo humos hasta por los ojos,si por los ojos.

Un hombre...me contesto un hombre.

Si creen que estoy exagerando compruebenlo ustedes mismos es decir asimilen todo.

-No contesta,cuando lo hace esta agitada y al final me contesta un hombre.

YO LA MATO!

* * *

**No me aguante y se los subo hoy mismo,opinen ustedes y dejen que Albert se enamore,despues sufrira mucho muajaja y pronto creo que la historia se centrara en la pecas nada mas.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Creo que tengo que informarles algo,es breve no se preocupen,la historia esta siendo contada por una mujer ya mayor ella estuvo en todo eso vivio entre los 5 principales aunque solo se cuentan cuatro para refresacarles la memoria:_

_Candy:protagonista._

_Terry:Protagonista._

_Elizabeth:Protagonista._

_Albert:Protagonista._

_Sarah:Antagonista principal_

_Ademas el recuerdo de Noviembre del 99 es una parte de los ultimos capitulos._

_Las comillas significan recuerdos._

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**Lunes,04 de marzo de quien sabe que año.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

La señora de 82 años se detuvo un momento y cerro su libro les sonrio a los presentes en su clase y luego siguio hablando.

-Recuerdo muy bien aquello...estaba muy joven tenia alrededor de 22 o 24 años años Terry estaba enojado conmigo y tenia mucha razon pero el tambien me habia traicionado nos habiamos pagado con la misma moneda.

Fue interrumpida por un alumno.

-¿Luego que paso profesora?.

-Dejenme contarles muchachos aunque les aviso viene mucha tristesa...

Bajo su cabeza y se removio un poco sus lentes.

-¿Por que?-hablo la señorita Alexandra Valentine.

-Valentine,esa epoca fue muy dificil enfrente muchas cosas.

-¿Pero por que tristesa?¿ Albert le hiso algo?.

-No-sonrei recordando al rubio-El puede parecer malo,pero no lo es tiene un buen corazon pero es muy posesivo y celoso-recordava los desplantes que le hiso este cuando eran jovenes.

-¿Pero que paso?-pregunto Cameron Voultubeth.

-Bueno alguien de nustros protagonistas muere...-guardo silencio-se que es triste,a mi tambien me afecto-hiso una sonrisa amarga-pero lo supere...y bueno mejor callemonos y sigamos con el libro.

Ciertamente a la mujer le encantaba contar la historia que tuvo con los demas,tomo el diario y tocaba como si fuese a romperse ahi en donde cada quien puso sus perpectivas hasta la muerte,no escribieron todos juntos pero tenian diarios los cuales ella recopilo para poder tener su libro,es muy doloroso acordarse de ciertos sucesos pero aun asi volvia a tener aquellas memorias de cuando sus caminos se cruzaron.

-Yo la mato!-exclamo la señora riendo al recordar eso.

**"Noviembre 30 de 1999.**

Cuando fije mi vista hacia la persona que me sostenia sonrei,en mi lecho de muerte solo pude pedirle que fuese feliz y que terminara esta locura de una vez por todas o si no nunca iba a terminar,hoy por mi mañana,por ella.

Sabia que no iba a dejar en paz a Neil pero al menos algo podia hacer para evitar que cometiese una locura aunque sabia que la obsecion de Neil iba a terminar de una vez por todas ya no iba a persegurime,no ya a ninguna ,se encargaria del desgracido de Neil,lo se,en mi honor al menos aunque Terry lo niegue,el me amo incluso igual o mas que como el lo dio un ultimo beso en mis labios y en un susurro me dijo:

-Esto no se quedara asi amor mio,tu muerte no sera en vano.

Con esas palabras mi alma pudo partir en paz con la seguridad que esta locura acabaria que ya no habrian mas muertos aunque...quizas no sea asi..."

(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: )

La señora tuvo que usar un pañuelo al leer aquel parrafo escrito por la persona que sostuvo a su amada hasta la muerte que la arropo sin importar frio que le dio amor sin importar el odio pero eso tenia que verse mas adelante ahora tenia que seguir por donde se quedo.

* * *

**Marzo 14 de 1998.**

**Orange,California.**

Estaba furioso,no cabia duda ya que tan enojado que estaba que no me di cuenta cuando Candy entro y me golpeo con una escoba.

-¿Por que diablos me golpeas?:

-¿Por que diablos tu gritas?.

-Por que Elizabeth se aco...

-¡Me importa un bledo Elizabeth! !-los celos invadieron a Candy- ¡dejame dormir!-grito marchandose.

Hay pero no habia pensado en Candy ni en el golpe que me dio,aproposito golpea duro,tendre que pedirle disculpas,sonrei de medio lado al escuchar como maldecia en aleman la escuche claramente diciendo.

-Verdammtes Arschloch, wer glaubte, zu gehen schreien im Schlaf (Maldito imbecil quien se cree para andar gritando mientras duermo).

Rapidamente corre hasta ella y la tome de la cintura...

No podia empacar asi que me sente frustada en la cama estaba hecha un mar de emociones no encontraba nada claro en mi mente todo era un solo desorden no solo en mi mente si no tambien en mi corazon pero es q...

-Yo la mato!.

Escuche unos gritos y maldiciones provenientes de la habitacion de Terry encima que el me hiso enojar esta gritando,no aguante mas y fui directo a la cocina tome una escoba y subi a la habitacion de Terry abri la puerta y sin piedad le quebre la escoba en su cabezota.

-¿Por que diablos me golpeas?:

-¿Por que diablos tu gritas?.

-Por que Elizabeth se aco...

-¡Me importa un bledo Elizabeth! !-los celos me invadieron - ¡dejame dormir!-grite marchandome.

sali de ahi maldiciendo a los mil demonios pero derrepente unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y un susurrro llego a mi oido.

-No te enojes,se te notan mas las pecas.

Me hirvio todavia mas la sangre me dieron ganas de matarlo ahi mismo y de arrancarle esos "pelos de muñeca vieja" asi que me solte de el y segui caminando tenia que pedir muchas disculpas de seguro piensan que soy una exagerada,no lo soy es que no es bonito que te esten mencionando cosas de la novia de tu amante...creo que se escucha algo raro _"La novia de mi amante" _quien diria no,aunque el titulo no es muy bonito que digamos.

-Vamos pecas no te enfades conmigo.

-Si me sigues diciendo asi-di la vuelta y lo mire-yo te pondre un apodo a ti-dije poniendo mis brazos en jarra.

-No hay ningun apodo que me ofenda-cruzo sus brazos y se recargo en la pared.

-Bueno como quieras,me voy.

-¿Donde?.

-No lo se-puse mi dedo en mi barbilla para pensar-a casa.

-Tan rapido.

-¿No dijiste tu que teniamos que volver?

-Si pero no tan rapido pecas.

-Pues yo si,ya me quiero ir pelos de muñeca vieja-le grite y sali corriendo.

¿Me llamo pelos de muñeca vieja?.Me las va a pagar,no se que hare tengo a Elizabeth en Manhattan y quiero averiguar que pasa pero ¿y Candy? ¿que pasa con ella? se supone que soy su guardaespaldas tengo que protegerla.

Resople molesto regresando a mi habitacion.

_****__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoO_

_"Hola,mi nombre es Candy-sonrei entusiasmada._

_-Hola,soy Cameron-tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente._

_En ese mismo instante quede enamorada de el,quiza fue amor a primera vista..._

_Dicen que cuando nos enamoramos de una persona a primera vista es porque fue nuestro gran amor en otra vida,pero no significa que la fuera en esta..."_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoO_**

_"Albert,Cameron! Para!-grite con algo de dolor mas el no me hizo caso._

_Albert,soy Albert...Solo disfruta...-susurro en mi oreja besandola suavemente._

_Y fue asi como fui consumida por el placer,claro,descubri que era masoquista tambien..."_

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

-Ya te dije que es mi hermano!.

-¿Pero entonces por que te trata asi?

-Por que es muy protector eso es todo...

-Bueno pero si vuelve a hablarte asi...

-Ya dejalo,no quiero hablar de el.

Sabia que Albert se dio cuenta que estoy mintiendo pero al menos ya dejo de preguntar no entiendo por que tanto lio con el tema de la llamada de Terry si solo soy un jugete luego me votara,hablando de Terry,necesito comunicarme cuanto antes con el para aclararle todo ¿pero si ya lo descubrio?;me hubiera insultado mas de lo que ya habia hecho,pero aun no lo a hecho ¿estaria molesto?,no puedo saberlo pero hablare con el,ahora que voy a "vivir con Albert" me va a costar poner excusas para salir ya que no quiero que me escuche,pero ya tengo una perfecta.

-¿Albert?

-Si,Beth.

-¿Puedo ir a mi apartamento?.

-¿Para que?.

Que mal educado,nunca pense que el no supiera que no se responde con otra pregunta .Nunca.

-Para ir por mis cosas.

-No te preocupes mandare a alguien a por ellas.

Diablos.

-¿Albert?.

-¿Si?.

Otra vez.

-¿Que pasara con mi trabajo?.

-¿El FBI?.

Se nota que no le enseñaron modales ¿o me esta viendo la cara de tonta? por que ultimamente todos me la quieren ver,vuelve a hacer eso lo voy a golpear con la culata de una escopeta.

-Si Albert,no tengo ningun otro trabajo.

-Bueno lo dejaras-dijo asi como asi.

¿Quien diablos se cree para decirme eso?.

-Disculpa pero no lo voy a dejar.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?.

Idiota.

-Por que queria saber.

El parecio meditarlo luego se levanto y fue al armario saco unos papeles y me los entrego.

-¿Que se supone que haga con esto?.

-¿Te mandaron a investigarme,no?.

Me iba a levantar por una escopeta pero recorde que no traia nada conmigo,ni siquiera ropa.

-Si.

-Entonces dales esto,es informacion de uno de mis antiguos socios.

-¿Antiguos?

-Si resulto ser que no tiene con que pagarme-hiso una mueca-asi que encargense de el-se callo un momento-ya esta muerto solo encuentren el cadaver y sera un logro-dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

* * *

**Lunes,04 de marzo de quien sabe que año.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-¿Pelos de muñeca vieja?-pregunto con tono ironico Jane LaFontaine.

-Si,asi era el apodo de Terry.

Todo el salon dio rienda suelta a una gran carcajada la cual a ella le alegro,luego la señora ya que todos guardaron silencio,ella hablo.

-¿Alguna cosa que quieran saber de esta lectura?

Muchos levantaron la mano pero el afortunado fue Jack Manson hijo de la millonaria y en su epoca "libre" de Jacqueline Manson la pelirroja de ojos verdes que un dia conocio,ella es mencionada aqui pero aun falta para verla.

-¿Albert quiere en realidad a Elizabeth?.

La señora sonrio y respondio.

-Eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.

* * *

**_Se que se escucha comercial el final jaja pero asi es mejor,no se enojen conmigo por lo de "pelos de muñeca vieja" esa fue candy no yo._**

**_Las quiero y espero les guste._**

**_Y les queria aclarar que Elizabeth es una creacion como para que ustedes se indtroduzcan en la historia,imaginar que tu eres ella,no me tiren tomates,la describi bonita e inteligente._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Vierness,08 de marzo de quien sabe que año.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

Muchos conocen a la señora por ser una de las mas destacadas maestras de filosofia apesar de su edad,siempre quizo serlo y cuando lo logro se hiso muy conocida y querida mas entre sus alumnos ella un dia decidio contarles sus anecdotas por eso se encuentra narrandoles a sus alumnos la vieja historia que vivio con "sus amigos" en las epocas de su juventud.

-Bueno muchachos sigamos.

* * *

**Marzo de 1998**

**Orange,California.**

-¿Que estamos que?-grito nuevamente.

-Estamos perdidos-dijo por...enecima vez,creo.

Habiamos salido de la pradera a las 6 de la tarde,aproximadamente;no recorda a quien se le habia ocurrido ir por la carretera,creo que a mi,aunque ya no recordaba el camino,ella insistio en conducir pero yo no le hise caso que tonto habia sido,ahora los dos nos encontrabamos en medio de la carretera sin nadie quien nos pudiese ayudar,no puede salir nada peor o mejor no dire nada por que...Truck truck...Truck el auto se detuvo extrañado me fije en sus marcadores;no tenia combustible,abri la puerta que se encontraba a mi lado y baje de el auto quiza era un problema mecanico por que si no tenia combustible estabamos perdidos,al bajar la cosa empeoro se escucho a lo lejos un trueno y plafff empezo a llover pude ver como Candy no hizo ningun intento por reprimir la risa.

-Oye,no te rias y ayudame.

Ella aun riendo bajo de el auto y cerro la puerta.

-No tengo la culpa de que tengas malas suerte.

La mire con ganas de matarla ambos estabamos empepados completamente, ella se veia muy deseable con esa camisa blaca de tiras y el pantalon negro con unas botas cafe no llevaba la chaqueta,la habia dejado adentro asi que como todo un caballero fui al auto a traerla,camine y enojado ya que me di cuenta de algo,con mis manos trate de abrir la puerta tanto la de el conductor como la de el copitolo,se habian atorado.

-Genial que suerte la mia.

-No digas nada,podria ser peor.

-¿Asi?-bufe molesto-¿que mas podria pasar?.

En el pequeño bosque que habia ahi cerca de la carretera cayo un rayo..Dios me quiere mucho...ahi lentamente caian las hojas negras y quemadas de aquel arbol el cual pude haber sido yo,vi a Candy y estaba sentada en el monte mojado que se encontraba a un lado de la calle se veia tan inocentemente sexy,me pregunte si seria conciente de su aspecto;jugaba con la grama la cual estaba muy crecida,apuesto que si tirase ahi una moneda jamas la encontraria.

-¿Que haces ahi sentada?.

-Perdi mi aguja.

-¿Para que la quieres?.

-Para abrir la puerta por que con la granuja que tengo de compañero jamas lo hare.

Sonrei,siempre la pecosa estaba a la defensiva.

-Tengo una idea-sonrio malisiosamente.

-¿Podria saberla?.

-Claro-apunto a la grama-sientate en cualquier parte.

Yo alse una ceja en señal clara de que no entendia nada pero ella me sonrio dandome a entender que lo hiciera, inseguro camine hasta la grama un poco lejos de ella.

Y me sente.¡Diablos!.

Candy estallo en risas mientras miraba mi rostro que ahora tenia una mueca parecida a un grito ahogado rapidamente me levante y quite la aguja de mi trasero,si la aguja,me habia sentado en ella.

-¿Como supiste que me sentaria en ella?.

-Por que con tu suerte-sonrio-te sentarias en un pajar y tu trasero atreria la aguja señorito pelos de muñeca vieja.

Se levanto y empezo a dar vueltas con el agua colandose entre sus ropas haciendolas transparentes y dejando ver sus atributos no pude mas y me acerque a ella tomandola de la cintura y dandole un profundo beso.

-No aqui,no ahora-se solto.

-¿Por que?.

-Estamos perdidos no lo ves...

-Lo se,pero no fue mi culpa.

-Admitelo que si.

Y la pasion se fue solo por un instante despues volveria,lo se...

Tenia razon fue mi error pero mi orgullo no me permitia admitirlo.

-No no fue mi culpa.

-¿Entonces de quien fue,de Albert?

Ella se acerco y con sus manos empadas tomo mi rostro y hundio sus dedos en mis cabellos luego se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso,casto y sincero yo la tome de la cintura y en un murmuro entre mis labios dijo:  
-Somos tres.

Algo enojado la mire no sabiendo a que se referia ¿seria a otro hombre? ¿a Albert?.

Mirando mi confucion volvio a besarme,callo un instante en mis labios sin apartarse,sentia como sonreia entre besos y luego volvio a murmurar.

-Tu,yo y tu maldito orgullo-sonrio separandose de mi.

Luego gracias a Dios se aproximo un auto.

* * *

**Viernes,08 de marzo de quien sabe que año.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar cosas y las que mas se escuchaban decian :  
-¡Hombre tenia que ser!.

Todo el salon reia sin parar incluso la señora.

-Maestra-llamo el alumno Jack-¿tuvieron ellos suerte parando ese auto?.

-No...no la tuvieron por que Candy le dio una leccion a Terry de como se paran los autos,claro conducidos por hombres.

La señora sonrio y Jack tambien,era uno de sus mejores alumnos gracias al estudio que su madre le brindo.

-¿Como lo hizo?-pregunto Drew el mejor amigo de Jack.

-Bueno vamos a verlo-sonrio acomodando sus lentes para volver a leer.

* * *

**Marzo de 1998**

**Orange,California.**

Terry se puso en la carretera e hizo señas al auto para que parase,este solo paso cerca de el y se escucho la risa de el conductor mientras que Candy seguia tratando de abrir la puerta con la aguja,de nuevo escucho como un auto se aproximaba apoca velocidad asi que Candy aprovecho y empujo a Terry poniendose en medio de la carretera.

Peino su cabello hacia atras y movio un poco la cadera ladeando la cabeza y en una pose muy "sensual" ademas de que la lluvia era una muy buena aliada,el auto paso y Candy le chiflo,el auto se detuvo y abrieron la puerta de el copiloto Candy corrio rapidamente y se metio al auto sin fijarse quien era el que habia parado,Terry se metio en la parte de atras ya que tambien la abrio.

-Gracias,asi se para a un auto-dijo Candy volteando a ver al conductor.

-Neil!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Neil se acerco a Candy tomo a esta del menton y le dio un suave beso provocando en Terry una furia interna llamada celos,sin ninguna excusa no le quedo mas remedio que mencionar a "su querida hermana".

-¿Y Sarah?.

Neil solto a Candy que estaba en shock sonrio de medio lado y siguio su camino luego hablo.

-¿Que quieres saber de ella?-respondio mirandolo con confucion-Aproposito ¿quien eres?-sonrio.

-Besas a Candy teniendo esposa.

Y Candy lo sabia muy bien pero prefirio olvidar el inconveniente.

-Hola Neil-Terry quedo pasmado al ver que ella estaba como si nada-¿Que tal Sarah y Karen?.

Lo sabia,Candy conocia a sus 2 hermanas aunque no tuviese nada de malo siempre habia un problema.

¿Cual era?

Si Sarah le hubiese contado sobre su hermano,el FBI y su novia o peor que Neil se lo cuente.

-Hola,bien-me miro atraves del retrovisor-¿Quien eres?-fingio no conocerme y pude fijarme que me guiño un ojo.

-Soy Terry Gradchester,el guardespaldas de Candy.

El sonrio.

-¿No sabia que necesitabas uno?.

Aun miraba el retrovisor,pero no a mi;segui su mirada y fue a parar al escote de Candy,podian verse perfectamente sus bien formados pechos,esos que cada noche desde que llegamos a la pradera habia disfrutado,por razones las cuales no conosco me puse...como se llama asi...celoso.

Lo admito.

-Si lo necesito o al menos "Mi esposo" lo considera.

Y ahi nos patio el trasero a los 2,al mismo tiempo;mato dos pajaros de un tiro.

* * *

**Marzo de 1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

-Albert sueltame-dije suavemente.

-No es necesario que trabajes,quedate conmigo.

Sonrei Albert era muy bueno conmigo habia pasado todala noche ofreciendome millones de dolares con tal que me quedase a su lado,pero no podia tenia un trabajo y ademas nos detendrian a ambos asi que tendria que sacar de aqui rapido a Albert.

-No puedo pero quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Cuando te vas?.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.

-Te dije que no me respondas con otra pregunta-golpee su cabeza.

-Bueno tengo que regresar a California pero creo que me marchare el...

* * *

**Viernes,08 de marzo de quien sabe que año.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-Creo que hasta aqui la lectura mañana nos vemos-cerro su libro y se quedo en su escritorio viendo como todos sus alumnos salian despidiendose de ella.

-Maestra,la acompaño-me hablo Jack.

-Claro muchachito me encantaria salir con alguien tan guapo-rio la señora.

Los dos salieron juntos hasta a fuera de el campus donde se despidieron quedando en contarse mañana mas de su historia.

La señora mientras esperaba a alguien sentada en su banca recordaba a la madre de Jack;Jacqueline bella vanidosa y atrevida pelirroja abrio su libro y busco una parte en donde apareciera la joven,la encontro y de apoco fue leyendo algunas de sus frases.

_"Ser virgen no te convierte en una santa y tener relaciones no te convierte en una perra"-_Habia dicho una vez Jacqueline.

"_Cuando vivas la vida asegurate que no sea una locura por que te matare si no me invitaste a ella"_-rio mostrando su bella sonrisa.

_"Soy Jacqueline Mason y hago lo que quiero por que quiero"-_Dijo con Altaneria.

_"Me caigo y me levanto...pero sin perder mi encanto"_-Se levanto del suelo en donde se habia tropezado sacudiendo su vestido.

La señora la recordaba muy bien era bella y jovial mantener una conversacion con ella era algo dificil ya que era algo cerrada pero una vez que la conocias ves que era una buena persona con toda su jovialidad,era rebelde,ni sus padres podian con ella,a los 23 años tanto Candy,Sara y Elizabeth la conocian,ella podia ser muchas cosas pero habia una que juro jamas ser que era por eso que la señora la admiraba recordaba las palabras que una vez dijo cuando trataron de hacerla ver como "una cualquiera" ella al igual que Candy y Elizabeth fueron grandes amigas asi que las tres tenian la habilidad,bueno no habilidad pero tenian algo que siempre las caracterizaba: Apersar de todo nunca dejar de ser una dama,lo demostraron con creces diciendo:

_"Me importa poco si piensan que es verdad,lo que me importa es que se que es mentira"-_Dijo una orgullosa Jacqueline.

_"No me asombro por mi astucia si no por su ignorancia"-_Sonrio cuando dejo con la boca abierta al gobernador por haberle dicho ironicamente "que astucia,se nota que es mentira que dicen que las mujeres son inteligentes" Elizabeth y Jacqueline se asombraron pero aun asi le respondieron.

"Me hago responsable por lo que hago,no por lo que dicen que hago"-se retiro la orgullosa Candy.

* * *

**Bueno,supongamos que es Candy la que cuenta la historia o tal vez Elizabeth,el punto es que lo sabran al final.**

**Es algo como 60 años despues de estos sucesos,como Titanic,cuando Rose ya mayor decide contar lo que vivio en su juventud.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo vuelo a subir por que lo edite ya que fanfiction le corta algunas partes y no aparecen.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**Marzo 16 de 1998.**

**Miami,Florida.**

Me baje de el auto y entre a la central al fin estoy sola le habia pedido a Albert que nadie me siguiera,no estoy segura si lo hiso o no pero ya me siento mejor,ya que necesito hablar con Terry.

Entre abriendo las puertas y pasando por los registros de segurida,sonrei ya que hace mucho no venia,tendria que dar una explicacion a Jonh del por que de mis faltas aunque podria poner alguna excusa y el se la creeria,podia sospechar de que me habia enamorado de Albert.

Albert,querido,que voy ha hacer,no tengo la menor idea pero no podemos estar juntos;muy claro esta tu tienes esposa,yo tengo novio,soy del FBI ¡tu eres un mafioso! Y de los mas buscados,aun me pregunto por que no te han atrapado.

-¡Miller!.

-Jonh…-musite por lo bajo parandome en seco.

¿Qué hace Jonh en Miami? Se supone que el es el jefe de los cuarteles en Manhattan.

A mi era a la unica la cual mandaron hasta aquí y fue nada mas para conseguir informacion de la operación "Andley".

Si ya se el nombre no es muy original pero si van a culpar a alguien,que sea a Jonh no a mi,o no mejor culpen al presidente por que el fue el que le puso a si a la operaci…

-¿Miller podrias venir a mi oficina?.

-Claro pero no se donde esta.

-Solo sigueme.

El empezo a caminar y yo solamente lo segui,los pasillos se me hacian largos aunque ya los conocia,no mucho pero al menos.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrio me indico que pasara y yo lo hise,luego se fue a sentar al igual que yo,hubo un silencio en el que el me miraba bueno no a mi,si no a las carpetas que traia entre mis manos;era la informacion que Albert me habia dado de uno de sus socios para despistar al FBI.

-Elizabeth-que bien se siente escuchar mi nombre si ningun tono de malicia y maldad.

-Me dicen y me llamo-dije tratando de darle un poco de gracia al ambiente.

-Siempre tan simpatica-me sonrio y supe que lo dijo sinceramente.

-Disculpa,no quiero ser grocera pero ¿para que me necesitas?.

-Bueno queria informacion sobre tu mision asignada.

-Por eso mismo regrese-"idiota" me grito una vocecita en mi mente.

-¿Regresaste?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si,este bueno...-no encontraba que excusa poner.

-Solo dime –me hablo un poco mas fuerte.

-Es que me ausente unos dias,claro por la mision-suspire-pero aquí traigo informacion-para que no me saques los ojos…

-¿Encerio?-extendeio su mano-dejame verla.

Yo le di los folders y el los abri y empezo a examinarlos a medida que leia sus ojos se tornaban graciosamente como diciendo "Andley tenia que ser" por que tendrian que perseguir a Albert y precisamente encomendarme a mi la mision.

El los siguió examinando y daba pequeñas sonrisas al ver los documentos, aunque yo no le encuentro mucha gracia tan solo me siento mal al recordar lo que decía:

_-Caleb Michaelson._

_Edad: 65 años._

_No ha realizado el pago de la cuenta pendiente,otro mas de mis asunto por resolver este viejo ya no mer sirve de nada._

_Seguro que el FBI encontrara su cuerpo._

_Ojala si lo encuentren la peste les llegue hasta los **** gracias por perseguirme._

_Albert Andley._

Me carcajee internamente, mi jefe me había dicho que Albert siempre dejaba este tipo de notas y que siempre se salía con la suya,no lo podían detener en estos momentos por no tener pruebas aunque tenían algunas,el poder de Andley era mucho mas grande que el del FBI y como no si con los millones que tenia podría sobornar facilemente a un juez y salir sin ningún cargo pero,no todos se dejan sobornar y si conseguían las pruebas suficientes,de las cuales yo me tengo que encargar,podrían al fin detenerlo y quizá no dejarlo que salir,tenia sacar a Albert de este lio aunque creo que será imposible pero lo que hace el amor en las personas : te vuelve mas idiota de lo que ya eres!.

-No me toque!-gritaron desde una de las oficinas cercanas.

-Señora cálmese!-grito…¿Oliver?

-No soy señora soy señorita-volvieron a gritar.

-Está bien cálmese señorita-me levante.

John camino hasta la puerta y me espero ahí, salimos juntos por el corredor hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos y al abrir nos encontramos con una pelirroja de ojos verdes sosteniendo de la solapa de la camisa a Oliver y tenía una sonrisa endemoniada mientras Oliver le decía: "Cálmese señorita, por favor".

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-hablo la voz fuerte de John aunque tenía un poco de burla al ver a Oliver siendo domado por una mujer.

-Pasa,-soltó la mujer a Oliver dejándolo caer al suelo-que este hombre-le apunto al pobre que tosía tirado a sus pies-me llamo señora-soltó como si fuese un insulto lo que le dijeron.

-¿Quién es usted?-fue mi turno de preguntar.

La mujer paso por encima de Oliver y se me acerco me examino por unos cuantos segundos y luego sonrió; era muy bella sin duda, me extendió su mano la cual gentilmente tome para que luego ella me jalara dándome un beso en la mejilla en señal de afecto.

-Soy quien soy-sonrió autosuficientemente.

* * *

**Marzo 19 de quien sabe de que año.**

**Londres ,Inglaterra.**

-Mi madre tenia que ser-dijo riendo Jack.

-En efecto.

Y es que Elizabeth desde el primer momento en que la vio la describió en su diario con tantos detalles que imaginarse a Jacqueline era muy fácil.

* * *

**Marzo 16 de 1998.**

**Miami,Florida.**

Muy astuta-olvidándome completamente de los demás en la oficina me acerque a la mujer preparada para una batalla verbal.

-Astuta es mi tercer nombre-se acerco mas.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces cual es el segundo?.

-Dama. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?.

-Si,si puedo.

Hubo un silencio en el que ella se sorprendió ¿Qué pensó? ¿Qué no le respondería? No señor con Elizabeth Miller nadie se mete exepto mi cuñada,Karen ,no tengo ni idea de cómo se entera de todo.

Bueno terminemos con esto que ya me quiero ir-me miro-soy Jacqueline Manson -sonrió altaneramente.

Tregua.

-Elizabeth Miller-le devolví la sonrisa empaquetada y con recibo.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-pregunto John.

-Bueno,me tragieron aquí como "testigo" ya que según su agencia de cabezotas soy amante de Albert Andley-golpe bajo para mi.

¿Es amante de Albert? Pero no entiendo si solo a estado conmigo en esta semana o eso creia...vamos a tener una buena platica…

Muy linda,Elizabeth creo que esta chica y yo seremos muy buenas amigas .

Somos muy parecidas en ciertos aspectos somos hermosas y decididas astutas e inteligentes,somo tal para cual,asi que hoy encontraste a una nueva amiga hoy es tu dia de suerte aunque tengas que lidiar con todos estos tontos.

-Muy bien seño…-lo interrumpio Jacqueline antes de que John hablara.

-Ni se le ocurra llamarme señora,soy señorita.

-Esta bien,Miller encargate de interrogarla.

-Si-miedoso-dije tociendo parece que no me escuchara, Jacqueline lo noto ya que sonrio y John bueno el solo hiso una mueca.

-Sientese-apunte a una silla que se encontraba adelante del escritorio yo me sente en atrás.

Oliver y John solo se cruzaron de brazos y mi jefe indico que comenzara con el interrogatorio, me dije "tranquila", ya lo habia hecho algunas veces pero no a alguien a quien pudiese ser la amante de alguien a quien tratando de buscar, no ayuda ver a Oliver ya que este se estaba arreglando el cuello de su camisa y hacia diferentes muecas al tocar su cuello,le dolia, esamujer era valiente;eso se notaba, a quien se le ocurriria tomar asi a un agente del FBI quiza seria bien a una mujer pero,¿aun hombre? Estaba loca y sin duda seria dificil de interrogar o al menos eso creo.

-¿Cuál es su profesion?-no se me ocurrio preguntar mas nada.

-No trabajo-hiso un respingo con su nariz-Soy heredera.

Se le nota, hermosa y todo pero no trabaja de seguro sus padres la mantienen como no si es muy ojos verdes una bien formada nariz labios delgados y una mirada penetrante su cuerpo era el de una modelo aunque se vestia de forma 80's le queda bien,lo admito tal vez use eso algun dia.

-¿Sus padres siguen vivos?.

-Solo mi padre-miro hacia la ventada-mi madre murio cuando yo tenia 17.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?.

-23 ¿usted tambien ?.

-22 ¿Tiene pareja?.

-No por ahora.

-¿Qué relacion tiene con Albert Andley?.

-Somos amigos.

Alce una ceja ¿amigos? ¿Albert tenia amigas?.

-¿Quiere decir que no es su amante?.

-Claro que no-dijo ofendida-si hay algo que jure nunca ser es "ser amante de un hombre casado".

-¿Encerio?-me sorprendi.

-Si-apunto-puedo ser caprichosa,engreida,altanera,prejuiciosa,orgullosa y todo eso pero jamas en mi vida me meteria con un hombre casado.

* * *

**Houston,Texas.**

-¿Cuanto falta para que las fotografias lleguen?.

-Solo falta un dia.

-Esta bien ¿y mi hermana?.

-Esta de viaje dijo que visitaria a la señora Candy.

Yo resople molesta,en reliadad Karen era un idiota.

-¿Y mi esposo?.

-El señor Neil aviso que saldria hacia New York.

-Bueno….

Se me ocurrio una exelente idea, tal vez visitar a algunos amiguitos despues de todo,Archie Stear y Albert estan en Miami no creo que les moleste mi visita de paso visito a Patty.

* * *

**Marzo de quien sabe que año.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-Waooo me encanta Elizabeth-grito Mary.

-A mi Jacqueline-le contradijo Sthepanie.

-¡Candy es la mas suertuda!-grito Sheryl.

-Ohhh pero Sarah es la mas mala-les hablo Sofi.

-Ya chicas aceptemos las que dominan son Elizabeth y Jacqueline-hablo esta vez la singular y amable Valeria.

-Cierto,aunque no se olviden de Karen-Sheryl apoyo a su mejor amiga Valeria,todos callaron al instante ya que le tenian miedo a Sheryl por que era mala con todos y les infundia miedo por eso siempre la señora se acordaba de los tiempos jovenes de Sarah.

-Ya no se olviden de los hombres,aunque todas sabemos que Candy es la mejor y la mas hermosa-dijo con malisia Emili Rumfeld.

-Niñas silencio por que la historia tiene que seguir-les regaño la profesora.

Todos en el aula rieron exepto las regañadas.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-¿A si que estaban perdidos?.

-Si el auto se nos arruino y de paso no sabiamos donde estabamos.

-Jajaja ¿y quieren que los lleve a alguna parte?.

-Si a las afueras de Orange a la mansion,tu la conoces Neil.

-Esta bien,solo espero de que Albert no me mate.

-¿Por que,hiciste algo malo?-pregunto Terry.

-No solo que Albert es muy...

-Posesivo-dijieron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron entre si y luego guardaron silencio nadie tenia nada de que hablar o quiza si pero,tenian miedo de arruinarlo todo ya que este viaje estaba hecho a base de mentiras Neil no sabia si seguir o no coqueteando con Candy,Terry no sabia si matar a Neil y Candy ella pues no entendia nada.

Todo era confunso incluso en silencio la cosa se complicaba mas asi que Terry decidio alivianar el ambiente.

-Saben una vez me acoste pensando en mi novia-pauso-miraba las estrellas pensando en ella-rio-luego me di cuenta de algo-se callo-¡Me habian robado el techo!.

Tanto Candy como Neil rieron a toda eso puso feliz a Terry el cual tambien rio.

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

ya que no es amante de Andley solo le haremos algunas preguntas mas.

-Claro,como quieran.

Estaba segura que esa joven nos traería problemas,un momento…¿Joven?...se supone que ella tiene 23 yo tengo 22 asi que soy mas joven…¿Desde cuando me interésa la edad?...Me voy a volver loca.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-se impaciento Jacqueline.

-Solo una mas señorita Manson.

-Llameme Jacqueline o Jacqui.

-Esta bien,Jacqui—Muy confiada-¿Usted y el señor Andley además de ser amigos,son socios?.

-No-dijo como si fuese obio-yo ya dije que no trabajo exepto que me gusta cantar.

-¿Es usted cantante?.

-Dijo que solo una pregunta mas…pero bueno si,si lo soy. Canto en eventos importantes nada mas como por ejemplo cuando voy a fiestas del presidente a restaurantes caros…¿sabe soy conocida a nivel continetal? Aunque creo que también mundial.

-Con esto terminamos puede retirarse.

Ella se levanto y tomo su bolso, yo ya estaba fastidiada.

Me callo bien pero estaba relacionada con Albert así que es mi rival; no me gusta ser competitiva pero es muy…linda aunque, no creo que a Albert le llame la atención porque si no se ha acostado con ella es por alguna razón ¿No?.

-Escucha Elizabeth-y se toma mucha confianza-se que no te agrado pero también se que seremos buenas amigas-¿ve el futuro?-asi que empezemos desde ahora y salgamos por un café.

Sonrei por la astucia de Jacqui,iba a aceptar antes de que alguien digiera algo que me colmara la muy impulsiva pero también muy reservada;abri mi boca para responder pero alguien se me adelanto.

-¿Oye nena y si mejor salimos nosotros?-que descarado es Oliver.

-No-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos echamos a reir.

-Si mejor vámonos antes de que Oliver se cole-mire a John-seguimos luego la conversación-le guiñe el ojo-See you later.

Me levante junto a Jacqueline y abri la puerta luego salimos las dos al corredor ahí ella paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a su cabeza susurrándome al oído:

-Mejor vamos a un bar y no interpretes mal las cosas,soy heterosexual.

Yo me separe un poco y la mire, todos nos echaban la vista era obvio íbamos casi abrazadas y eramos…muy hermosas.

-Acercate-dije seductoramente-yo también lo soy.

Me eche a reir al ver como ella me sonreía y asentía con la cabeza como diciendo "buena esa".

-¿Entonces vamos al bar?-pregunto.

-Si tengo ganas de un vino tinto.

-Me agradas mucho también pensaba pedir eso.

-¿En tu auto o el mio?-pregunte tratando de saber en cual transporte iríamos.

-Ya te dije que solo me gustan los hombres pero,podemos hacer una excepción-sonrio maliciosamente mirándome de arriba abajo.

Me sonroje furiosamente al saber lo que había dicho,en doble sentido claro.

-¡Hablaba del transporte!.

-Yo también-me guiño el ojo-hablaba que me gustan mas los carros de hombres pero podemos hacer una excepción y nos vamos en el tuyo.

Maldita bruja,ahora se lo que se siente lidiar conmigo.

_"Eres una maldita perra Jacqueline-rio Candy._

_-Sere todo menos eso cariño-respondio"..._

* * *

**Marzo de quien sabe que año.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

Todo el salón escuchaba con ganas de morirse de la risa,esas dos eran iguales una de carácter fuerte y la otra como fuego y se sorprendería si las dos llegaban vivas al bar.

La señora se sentia feliz.

habia traido alegria a todos sus alumnos pero,mas que querer darles risas queria darles una advertencia,deseaba que ellos cno ometieran sus mismos errores aunque no podia impedirlo por que ¿Qué seria una vida asi de facil? No tendria sentido ¿o si?.

_"Si la vida fuera tan facil nuestro unico objetivo seria morir-susurro Candy"._

Y es que ella habia tenido que aprender,a duras penas pero habia aprendido.

-No pense que fueran asi-dijo Fernanda Otovber.

-Es que en realidad Jack tu madre da miedo-dijo Mary.

-¡Hey!-exclamo haciendose el ofendido-le dire lo que dijiste.

-No,no,no-gritaron todos.

-Entonces no digan nada-dijo Mike Youg.

-¡Si niños,no quiero tener que ver a Jacqueline de nuevo hace una semana me la encontre en el parque y me dijo que me operara que ya estaba vieja!.

Todos rienron.

Jack penso "Tipico de mi mama".

-Guarden silencio,tengan respeto por la maestra,por favor-dijo con una suave voz Valeria.

Todos se callaron ya que al contrario de su mejor amiga Sheryl,Valeria era buena y amable simpre estaba feliz y dispuesta a ayudar todos, tenia el respeto de todos gracias a su singular personalidad,ella no molestaba a nadie y nadie la molestaba a ella.

-Gracias Vale,continuemos-.

La señora sonrio agradeciendole a Valeria le recordaba a Elizabeth y tambien a Candy pero tenia mas de la alegre morena de ojos cafes y sonrisa de angel con inocencia que demostraba aunque estuvuiera hecha una furia.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-No entiendo ¡Sarah en Miami!¡ella odia esa ciudad según ella hace mucho calor-exclamo una confundida Candy.

En el camino estuvieron hablando un rato y en eso descubrieron de Sarah al igual que Karen irian a Miami donde estaba Albert.

Candy tenia un buen plan en mente pero ahora se solucionaria o mejor dicho se facilitaria.

Sono el telefono y Neil al igual que Terry miraron a Candy esperando que esta contestara,lo cual hiso.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Candy,soy Archie.

-Archie,que gusto escucharte nuevamente-no lo era.

Terry y Neil la miraban exepctantes aunque algo celosos aunque el primero de estos dos no lo admitiera el segundo lo hacia con descaro.

-Tambien,mira queria contarte de algo o mejor dicho invitarte.

-Te escucho-trato de no decir mucho mirando a los dos idiotas que tenia enfrente.

-Bueno pues el fin de semana llegare a Los Angeles en California tu sabes y queria invitarte a una cena.

-¿Encerio?.

-Si,llevare Annie conmigo.

-¿Que no que te habias divorciado de Annie?

-Cierto,es costumbre White,lo lamento.

_"-Tan blanca y tan pura,por eso te amo-Archie la beso suavemente."_

Esto verdaderamente se iba a poner bueno.

-No te preocupes,no me llames White.

*****Flashback*****

Me recoste suavemente en el pecho de Albert.

-Nunca me engañarias,¿cierto?

Guardo silencio.

-Tu sabes que pasaria si tu me engañas,¿verdad?.

Mire a otra parte y recorde a Archie,asenti suavemente acabando el tema.

-¿Me amas?-acaricie su rubio cabello.

-¿Dudas de ello?-odiaba que evadiera mis preguntas.

-Evitas siempre mis preguntas,por eso.

-Te amo y todo lo que hago,he hecho y hare es por ti mi pequeña princesa.

Adoraba cuando Albert me llamaba asi,cuando era cariñoso,como cuando lo conoci.

-Lo se Albert pero,¿nunca has pensado en dejar esto y seguir adelante lejos de la mafia?

Suspiro fuertemente y me aparto de manera brusca.

-¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Candy,odio esta vida,no hay noche en la que no duerma pensando en que puede pasarte,no importa lo que pase conmigo,pero luego pienso en ti y en que podria pasarte y siento...siento que muero-cerro sus ojos con rabia-al entrar en una mafia tu sabes algo que llevaras de por vida,quien entra ya no sale,al menos no con vida.

*****Fin De Flashback*****

* * *

**Miami,Florida.**

Nos subimos a mi auto, si mi auto después de una reñida conversación en la que casi nos sacamos los ojos mutuamente…Decidimos ir al bar en mi auto.

-Tiene una linda parte ahí atrás-sabia que lo hacía por fastidiarme.

-Gracias, mande arreglar esa parte del auto hace 1 mes-no caí en su trampa.

Ella me mando una sonrisa y empezamos a andar hacia un bar que ella me indicomientras platicábamos, nos agradábamos pero casi no nos soportábamos para ella era la horna en su zapato.

-No creo que Albert sea malo-dijo como si nada.

-Ni yo.

-Excepto que es un mujeriego, baboso…

-Tonto, manipulador….

-Pero muy guapo-dijimos las dos y luego nos echamos a reír.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a un bar, me baje de el auto al igual que ella y entramos todos nos miraron ya que casi éramos las únicas mujeres excepto por las camareras ya que era un restaurante-bar, muy elegante por cierto.

Llevaba una falda corta arriba de las rodillas era negra y muy estilizada la blusa era de mangas cubrían nada mas mis hombros era blanca y agustada Albert se enojo mucho al verme asi en la mañana.

Jacqueline por su parte era mas pratica solo llevaba una ropa muy ochentera y…no quiero entrar en detalles.

Nos encaminamos con las miradas de todos a la barra y nos sentamos en unos lugaron vacios no falto mucho para que viniera el bartender a preguntarnos que deseábamos.

-Dos Vinos tintos por favor-hablo Jacqueline.

Yo solo sonreí y derrepente escuche como alguien brindaba y sentí una extraña mirada en mi quizá esta noche me olvide de Albert y Terry.

Decidida me voltee con una sonrisa solo para llevarme una gran sorpresa el también me miraba con una sonrisa la cual se le borro al verme.

* * *

**Buenoooo aqui esta corto pero mañana les voy a dar una gran sopresa y si sigo la voy a arruinar,sorry por tardarme pero en realidad no se si leen y eso me entristese.**

**Aqui entra un poco mas el pasado de los esposos Andley,queda duda,¿Albert en verdad ama a Candy?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Este capitulo es aun mas confuso pero es algo gracioso,al menos a mi criterio jaja todos se van a terminar matando,gracias por leer,las quiero,besos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

-Elizabeth-me miro furiosamente y luego de igual manera a…-Jacqueline.

-Albert-asintio con la cabeza como una niña regañada.

-¿Qué no que al trabajo?-me tomo del brazo sin ser brusco-y tu que no al hospital-apunto a Jacqueline-¿y como se conocen?.

-Bueno eso es algo facil yo la conoci en…-rapidamente le pize el pie para que callase y ella entendio.

-Bueno Albert no eres el unico que conoce a Jacqueline-trate de serenarme subiendome al taburete de la barra y tomando de mi vino.

-Si pero,¿que no dijiste que ibas al trabajo?-me bajo de un tiron.

-Si,si lo dije-sonrei y vi como Jacqueline se mordia el labio tratando de no arruinarlo todo y poner mas furioso a Albert.

-Contigo hablare despues-me apunto-ahora tu Jacqueline explicate y mas te vale que sea una excusa buena.

-Bueno ammm-lo medito un momento hasta que su rostro se ilumino y hablo-Yo iba caminando en la calle cuando Elizabeth-me señalo-me atropeyo-…bruja…-luego me llevo a un hospital y dijo que de recompensa me invitaria a una copa-Albert arqueo una ceja,ya se lo que se imagina-y yo le aclare que soy heterosexual-Albert me miro con cara de…-Pero bueno aun asi la chica no esta tan mal quiza…-no termino por que Albert me tomo de la cintura y me estrecho a el y me beso.

-No,ni lo pienses Jacqueline ella es mia-y apreto mas el agarre.

Ella lo miro dudativa y como no si hasta Jacqueline sabia que el tenia esposa y le echaba en cara a la amante,pero luego de un rato me sonrio y me guiño el ojo ante esto Albert solto un gruñido.

Jacqueline dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas en un susurro dijo:

-Celoso…

* * *

**Orange,California.**

Despues de colgar el telefono Candy marco otro numero con la intencion de que Neil dejara de coquetearle y poner al baboso de Terry en su lugar.

-Hola!.

-¿Hola?-fue la…pregunta.

Candy hiso una mueca y un tic se apodero de su ojo izquierdo ¿Cómo diablos no reconocia su voz?.

-Soy Candy.

-Ahhhh-se escucho a la persona muy nerviosa-¿Hola?-solto como si pudiera arreglar las cosas con eso.

Neil sabia con quien hablaba asi que por enojarle dijo:

-¿Con quien hablas Candy?.

Al otro lado de la linea se escucho una maldicion y un regaño por parte de 2 mujeres una era Jacqueline,la diabla de Jacqueline pero...¿Quién era la otra?.

-Albert-susurre para desconcierto de Terry.

-¿Si?-idiota me dan ganas de lanzarle el telefono.

-¿Quién es la otra mujer? una es Jacqueline y la otra ¿quien diablos es?-grite haciendo que Terry se tapara los oidos y bueno Neil no podia taparselos;iba conduciendo.

-Nadie,tranqulizate.

-¿Que me tranquilize? yo estoy muy tranquila-dije echando humo hasta por los ojos,si por los ojos ya me aburrri de por los oidos asi que demole vuelta al asunto.

Bip-Bip…

Bip-Bip.

Terry saco de su bolsa el teléfono,a el también lo llamaban asi que contesto.

-Hola-.

-Hola quería hablar sobre el tema de…ammm…tu sabes-era Elizabeth.

-¿Sobre tu amante?-pregunte con ironia mirando hacia Candy.

Neil algo divertido resoplo:-Vivan los amantes.

-¿Cuál amante?-se metió en la conversación Candy.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?-pregunto Beth.

-¿Con quién hablas?-pregunto esta vez Albert.

-Con nadie-luego miro a sus dos acompañantes pero eligió el que molesta mas,a Neil.

Otra maldición y otro regaño solo que esta vez nada mas era Jacqueline.

-¿Qué hace el ahí?-pregunto molesto y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Neil que iba a la par de ella escuchase.

-Pregúntame mejor que no hago-se burlo Neil.

-¿Con quienes estas?-Pregunto Elizabeth volviendo a la conversación de Terry.

-Con unos amigos-miro a los locos que iban adelante.

-¿Quiénes?-curioso la morena.

-¿Y tu guardespaldas?-pregunto Albert.

Candy miro por el retrovisor y fijo su vista en Terry que hablaba por teléfono luego de pensarlo unos segundos respondió:

-Aqui esta.

-Pasamelo-exigio el rubio.

-Se supone que me llamas para explicarme no para interrogarme por qu…-lo interrumpieron a Terry.

-Albert quiere hablar contigo-dijo Candy en un susurro tapando el teléfono.

Terry la miro de reojo y luego volvio a su celular:

-Esperame tengo que contestar otra cosa.

-Uhum-recibio por respuesta de la morena.

Terry tomo el telefono y trato de sonar lo mas…emocionado posible que pudo y se pego el telefono a la oreja que le quedaba libre por que una la usaba la llamada de Elizabeth.

-¿Terrence?-pregunto Albert.

-Si señor-trato de sonar firme.

-¿A quien le llamas señor?-la voz de Elizabeth se escucho al otro lado de su oreja.

-A nadie-respondio Terry.

-¿A nadie que?-Pregunto esta vez Albert.

-No nada-rodeo los ojos.

-¿Qué hace Neil ahí?-pregunto Albert sin rodeos.

-Bueno…La señora me pidio llevarla de compras-miro a Candy que se enojo por ser llamada "señora" otra Jacqueline-y me quede en medio de la carretera sin combustible-en parte era verdad-Neil iba pasando por aquí asi que nos llevara a casa…

-¿Cuál señora?¿Por que la llevas de compras?-dijo un tanto celosa Elizabeth.

-Ahhh pero la quiero ahora en casa,no dejes que ese estupido se le hacer que y si lo hace…saca una libreta para decirte las torturas y ve por veneno anti-pulgas.

-Calmate-respondio Terry para los 2 ambos suspiraron y se quedaron callados.

-¿Ya me puedes pasar a mi esposo?-hablo Candy.

-Si-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Quién es esa?-y toma chocolate de la taza que bebi.

-Nadie-le paso el telefono a Candy.

-¿Terry estas hablando conmigo?-pregunto Albert…¡Diablos Albert!¡Invoque dos vecez al demonio!¡Le he pasado a Candy al telefono que hablaba con Elizabeth.

**Conversacion de las hermanas:**

-¿Hola Albert?.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Elizabeth un tanto enojada.

-No tu quien eres-le ataco Candy.

-¿Qué haces con el telefono de mi no...-le quito Terry el telefono antes de que dijiera algo.

-Toma me equivoque-le paso el de Albert.

-Espera,no termino de decirme...-trato de quitarle el telefono Candy a Terry.

"La que se armo" penso Neil divertido aguantandose la risa.

-No,es mi llamada-dijo con resentimiento como niño escondio el telefono.

Asi siguio una larga platica en donde Neil se burlaba de vez en cuando a ver sus caras pero el tambien recibio una llamada:

-Hola señor.

-Hola Melendez.

-Señor,quiero informale que los papeles que la señorita Sarah a mandado a Miami han sido confiscados.

-¿Ya se los quemaste?.

-Si señor.

-Bueno Melendez gracias-Terry y Candy lo miraban curiosos-tengo que colgar,buen trabajo.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Lodres Inglaterra.**

-Como ustedes se imaginaran ya Neil,sabia que Sarah tenia esas fotografias asi que mando a seguir hacia donde se dirigian y pidio que las quemasen,es decir que no queria que Albert le hiciera daño a Candy por lo tanto no le importo si tambien era amante de Terry-concluyo la señora.

-¿Entonces Neil es...malo?-pregunto Miley Macgowan.

-No,Neil no era malo ni bueno,el jugaba a su favor y protegia a quien verdaderamente queria-la corrigio la señora.

-Maestra ¿Quien era mas bonita Candy,Jacqueline,Elizabeth o Sarah?-pregunto con malicia Josh Wellintong.

-No lo se-busco algo en su bolso-les mostrare sus fotografias y ustedes elijan-saco 4 fotografias grandes y las pego en el pizarron,con mucho cuidado las admiro y luego tambien sus alumnos.

Candy:Hermosa,muy rubia y rizada de ojos verdes mejor dicho en sus ojos habian esmeraldas,piel blanca como la nieve,pecas regadas delicadamente en su nariz y de facciones finas su nariz pequeña y muy hermosa sus labios pequeños que trataban de lucirse en su bello rostro.

Jacqueline:Hermosa,pelirroja con cabello liso hasta sus codos,sus ojos eran verdes pero eran oscuros con un pequeño destello de picardia su piel era blanca no tanto como Candy pero lo era,su nariz era perfectamente calculada en contraste a sus carnosos labios rosas los cuales le lucian en sus finas facciones pareciese como si en generaciones la bellez se hubiese acumulado en ella.

Elizabeth:Hermosa,quiza no era la tipica barbie pero en su imagen parecia un angel sus bellos ojos cafes mostraban sus emociones eran tan puros como el agua,hacian contraste con su cabello que era hasta la cintura largo,muy largo era rojo y caia en rulos delicados como sus labios rosas en forma de "M"

Sarah:Toda una bellesa,cabello castaño hasta los hombros ojos grises y mirada asesina nariz respingada y un poco de enrojecimiento en sus labios,sus facciones eran duras pero no dejaban de ser elegantes lo que la hacia mas bellas aun.

Todos las admiraban para dar su decision...

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

Todos los alumnos meditaban,admiraban atraviados las fotografias,para algunos parecian Diosas eran muy hermosas,seguro que la belleza de esa epoca se concentro en ellas por dios eran fotografias aun en apenas color y ya existian mujeres que no se podrian inigualar.

Midamos las bellezas por cada decada comenzemos:

-**Mae West:**Ummmm la actriz de la decada de los 30 quiza si Candy ubiese vivido en ese tiempo la hubiese superado te aseguro que si fueras mas famosa serias conocida como un sex simbol al igual que tu hermana...

-**Betty Grable:**La norteamericana bailarina de bellas piernas la cual conquisto la decada de los 40 arriba Sarah que esta chica quiza fue tu misma en aquellas epocas como actriz y bailarina quiza no sean iguales pero algo tienen en comun sus piernas valen 1 millon cada una.

**-Marilyn Monroe:**Creo que esta chica es la mas conocida aqui la escandalosa de los 50 la cual si la ponemos al apar de Elizabeth es total mente diferente pero son iguales gracias su sensualismo y por atribuirseles romances...fuera de serie.

-**Brigitte Bardot:**Amante de los animales con una muy particular belleza eres la reina de los 60 que viva Jacqueline!.

-Vamos acabo de figurarles las bellezas de epocas antiguas asi que creo que les sera facil elegir para que continuemos el relato.

En forma de juego Jack se levanto representando a los hombres y Valeria a las mujeres,se acercaron discutieron unos instantes y luego hablaron:  
-El jurado a tomado una desicion-dijo Valeria.

-La mas hermosa de todas es...-siguio Jack.

-Candy!...-gritaron todos.

* * *

**1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

Luego de que Albert se fuera para contestar la llamada,Elizabeth se fue y aprovecho a realizar otra en la cual hubo muchos conflictos,luego de que todo se "soluciono" pidieron una mesa y se sentaron a platicar o mejor dicho a tener una batalla verbal.

-¿Como se conocieron?-pregunto Albert.

-Igual que contigo comenzamos siedo dos extraños y miranos ahora-dije eficazmente.

-A demas Albert ¿quien eres tu para interrogarnos?-pregunto Jacqueline.

-Callate pelirroja bipolar.

-¡No tu callate pelos te tuza!.

Elizabeth miraba con gracia como esos 2 peleaban como niños chiquitos y mas le daba risa los apodos que se habian puesto mejor ella no se metia en ese aunto o iba a salir perjudicada.

-Ahora por que no dices como se conocen ustedes-tenia curiosidad.

-Bueno un dia esta de compras y un hombre trato de robarme entonces yo le golpee con mi bolso me subi a mi auto pero no me fije que habia adelante asi que atropeye a Albert-dijo muy...feliz-lo tuve que llevar al hospital-hiso una mueca-luego cuando desperto trato de seducirme y yo lo golpee asi pasaron los dias mientras se curaba y bueno nos hicimos amigos.

Para el momento en que termino yo ya habia matado a Albert con la mirada como 60 veces.

-Es bonita y yo soy hombre-se encogio de hombros.

-Ahora es mi turno de saber como se conocen ustedes-rio Jacqueline al verme tan tan...enojada.

-Bueno...un dia fue a un bar-disco donde solo habian hombres los cuales la evolucion no les alcanzo-mire a Albert que reia al ver que yo bromeaba-asi fue todo me invito a una copa y bla bla bla.

-Que...Detallista-dijo Jacqueline.

Derrepente antes de seguir la puerta del lugar se abrio,dando lugar a la misma rencarnacion de la maldad;no se preocupen Albert sigue aquí,era una mujer que los 3 conocian muy bien.

Buscaba algo con la mirada o mejor dicho a alguien y cuando lo localizo se encamino hasta el con una muy coqueta exprecion la cual al vernos se le cayo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos pregunto.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotras-respondio Jacqueline.

-Yo no te conosco-antes que digiera algo mas,Sali corriendo de alli no podia quedarme por que deseguro me desenmascaria con respecto a Terry.

-¿Que diablos haces aqui,Sarah?-...

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-Creo que voy a llorar-sollozaba fuertemente la bella Karen.

-Karen calamate solo fue un error-trate de calmarla.

No podia,estaba que no aguantaba.

Resulto ser que cuando llegamos a la masion Karen estaba sentada afuera gritando atra vez de los barrotes de la entrada preguntando por mi,por alguna razon cuando ibamos a entrar y Terry la vio,se tiro de el auto,cuando entramos ella me explico que venia a visitarme y cuando vio a Neil rompio en llanto.

-Mejor…-suspiraba-buaaaaa-se sono la nariz-mejor me voy.

Se paro de la acera me dio un abrazo y luego antes de irse…Le lanzo a Neil sus zapatos y se subio a su auto dezcalsa;no la conosco…

-¿Qué le pasa a Karen?-hasta ahora Neil se da cuenta de que a Karen deberian meterla en el psiquiatrico.

-No lo se,nunca se comporta asi-exepto,siempre.

-Bueno le dire a Sarah que los doctores la dejaron escapar.

Alce una ceja al no entender lo que decia.

-Es que hace un año la metimos a un intitucion mental pero ella se escapa todas las noches para venir a dormir con su oso de felpa y bueno pensamos que seria mejor no volver a internarla-recogio los zapatos y luego los lanzo al jardin.

-¿Qué le paso a Terry?-y ahí venia el entrando todo rasgado gracias a que salto cuando el auto venia en moviemiento.

-Aqui estoy-anuncio.

-¿Por qué demonios saltaste asi?-pregunte.

-Si,estoy bien gracias por preguntar-respondio ironico.

-Solo quiere saber por que saltaste asi-dijo Neil entrando junto conmigo y Terry.

-Acostumbro a hacer estupideces-rio-como acostarme con mi jefa-susurro a modo que solo Candy lo escuchara.

-Bueno si a eso te refieres a nacer-se burlo Neil.

-Ya callense y tu-apunte a Terry-ve a cambiarte-Neil ve por agua.

-Pero si es tu casa y tu deberias de…-lo interrumpi.

-No puedo,ire a ducharme-mire mi aspecto y corri escalera arriba atropeyando a uno que otro criado.

Queria asimilar todo,seria casi imposible pero este viaje fue uno de los mas complicados que he tenido y cuando digo eso es porque he tenido muchos en mi vida,entre a la habitacion en la que Albert y yo descanzamos,mentira nunca lo hacemos solo yo y me meti a la ducha deje correr un rato el agua y puse la tina,verti un poco de liquido para burbujas y me sumergi en ella;que tranquilidad,hace mucho que no me sentia asi desde que las cosas entre Albert y yo empezaron a fallar,como me gustaria hablar con mi hermana yo se que ella me ayudaria,que ironico ¿no?,ella es la menor se supone que yo tendria que ayudarla,aunque no creo que tenga los problemas que yo tengo.

Jugaba con las burbujas imaginando que eran yo,que podia tener libertad y vagar libremente aunque chocando con obstaculos,esa era yo que era tan delicada que por un pequeño toque podria explotlar,asi soy yo.

Tan fragil y delicada pero con ganas de volar y dejarlo todo y a todos atrás.

Con una sonrisa amarga trate de apaciguar todo cantando:

-Infiel,quien traiciona un gran amor es un infiel el que tiene doble vida,la legal y la escondida pero diga lo que diga es un infiel …-rato despues-y mi gran amor sufrio de pena por sufrir esta condena mal herido por amor!y ahora ven que me digas que me quieras si yo misma te encontre abrazandote con ella…-luego comiendo un chocoltae llorando-Y tú, cuantas veces me has clavado ese puñal Y decias que me mentian Cuando algunos te veían Con la otra, con la otra en mi lugar ...

Y asi cante toda la cancion imaginandome a Albert con…mi hermana.

Me estoy volviendo loca.

Senti mis lagrimas bajar y escuche como mis balbuceos se colaban en el aire de la habitacion recordando de los buenos tiempos.

_"-No,no yo no se nadar Albert_

_-Intentalo,no pasara nada._

_Me tomo entre sus brazos y nos sumergimos en la bellas alberca que tenia la cabaña en donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel._

_Y salimos nuevamente._

_-¿Ves? no te paso nada."_

_-¿Ves?,no me pasara nada…._

Me sumergi bajo la tina dejando que el agua saliera por mi peso y yo me deslize hacia abajo…tratando de ahogarme escuchando a Albert…

_"-Eres hermosa y bajo el agua pareces una Diosa._

_-¿Quieres que me ahoge?-el rio._

_-No,nunca-se puso serio-sumergirte te tranquiliza."_

-Me tranquliza…

Las burbujas se colaban desde abajo gracias a mi susurro y empeze a quedarme inconsiente bajo el agua…

* * *

**Espero les guste,en este capitulo exploramos mas a fondo a la bella Candy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Subo el otro capitulo hoy mismo porque no quiero que me mate prisiterry jaja espero les guste y lea.**

**Posdata: Estan cerca de saber quien es la que narra,tienes razon prisiterry,es una mujer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**1998**

**Orange,California.**

Libertad,es lo que necesitaba.

Abri mis ojos lentamente,me sentia pesada,sin ganas de hacer nada;las burbujas habian dejado de escaparse y se habian quedado junto a mi en la bañera,no me importaba,al menos no eso,me preocupaba el hecho de que ya no estaba en mi habitacion si no que estaba en el apartamento de Albert,en donde me escapaba con el de el orfanato.

Recordaba que siempre Albert me convencia de meterme el la tina y hundirme,cerre mis ojos hundiendo mi cabello y mi cabeza en ella.

_"Esto es una locura,pero quiero cometerla contigo…Te amo,Cameron"._

Lo recordaba,se lo perdone hasta el dia que nos casamos supe su verdadero nombre;Albert Andley.

_"Mi vida contigo es como estar tres metros sobre el cielo,encontraremos un camino bañado en tercipelo en donde nos amemos hasta la eternidad"._

Que mentiroso habia sido ¿En verdad me amo?,no podria saberlo.

Seguí viendo aquella habitación cerré los ojos para inhalar el bello olor a maderas que había, el olor natural de Albert, nunca lo olvidaría, abrí los ojos y solo fue para ver que me encontraba nuevamente en otra habitación, esta vez me encontraba en la habitación la cual era la que teníamos en nuestra cabaña en la luna de miel, como no podía creérmelo mire a todas partes solo pude encontrar a Albert en cuclillas a la "bañera", acariciando mi cabello y diciéndome:

_"-Mía, solo mía, en el momento en que aceptaste conmigo aceptaste que muriésemos juntos, que me perteneces-….-Si Albert lo sé-…-¿Estaremos juntos verdad?-…-Siempre juntos"…._

Me sentía cada vez peor, me hundía en el abismo, hasta que escuche la voz de aquel joven, Anthony.

"_"Abre tus ojos Mira a los cielos y observa,he matado a un hombre y el infierno me condena pero no te preocupes recuerda que la vida es bella"._

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente al sentir que el aire me faltaba, ya no estaba en aquel lugar, sino que me encontraba nuevamente en el baño de la mansión, las burbujas cada vez salían mas gracias a mis intentos por respirar, me impulse hacia arriba como pude y agarre todo el aire que hace momentos perdí.

-¿Qué diablos me paso?-pregunte en voz alta.

Realmente aun no lo he superado, para ser realistas desde el día en que vino Terry a la mansión, me ha recordado a él.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa; ciertamente son parecidos pero a la vez no.

-No cabe duda que lo son-me levante de la tina y tome una bata luego entre a la habitación y me tire en la cama.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?-Me pregunte, recibiendo una respuesta de Albert en mi mente lo que me respondía siempre que le hacia esa pregunta.

_"Si la vida fuera fácil, nuestro único objetivo sería morir"._

**Con Terry:**

Bip-Bip.

Bip-Bip.

El teléfono sonaba y no estaba de humor para contestar así que lo deje sonar.

Bip-Bip.

No aguante mas el sonido me irritaba, así que conteste.

-¿Terry?-pregunto la dulce voz de Elizabeth.

-Lizzi-dije suavemente.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-¿Alguna vez Albert amo a Candy?-pregunto **Liz Carter**.

-Si, lo hiso lamentablemente nada dura para siempre-susurro la anciana.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto esta vez Mike.

-Ya lo descubrirán-mostro su dentadura la cual sería la envidia de cualquier anciana de 82 años.

-¿Por qué Albert llama a Elizabeth, Beth y Terry la llama Lizzi?-la dulce voz de Rose Smith llego a sus oídos.

-Es que ellos eran muy diferentes y cada quien la llamaba como le gustaba, aunque Elizabeth prefería que la llamasen, Elí-todos arquearon una ceja.

-Ummm-dejo ver su disgusto Sheryl.

-Me gusta el que le puso Albert,Beth-dijo Valeria-pero el nombre de Lizzi es mas dulce.

-Igual que el tuyo Vals-acuso Jack.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y la señora rio un poco, es cierto el nombre de Valeria era adorable y mas su apodo "Vals" quizá no el baile, pero así la identificaban por que los demás se confundían al decir "Vale", igual que se confundían al decir "Candy" porque era dulce, muy, muy dulce.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-Discúlpame-dijo sollozante.

-Entonces, ¿si me engañaste?-hice una mueca de dolor.

-Yo…yo no sé cómo explicarlo Terry, John me…-.

-¿Una misión?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Si-suspiro-un mafioso.

Una descarga de miedo entro en mi ¿Un mafioso? ¿Elizabeth y un mafioso?.

-¿Estuviste con un mafioso?-pregunte…receloso.

-Algo así-dijo asustada como una niñita.

-¿UN MAFIOSO? ¿QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?-le grite.

-No me acuerdo-dijo con temor-y además no me critiques tú hiciste lo mismo con la cenadora de Francia-me contesto enojada.

Uhhhh golpe bajo.

-Si, pero yo entiendo mas eso-rayos.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo?-silencio-bueno el silencio habla por si solo, ya veras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le espete enojado.

-No lo se-me grito.

-¿Qué te vas a meter de nuevo con ese mafioso?-pregunte sin darme cuenta de lo que decía-Hazlo, será lo mismo yo también te engañe, así que si lo hiciste una vez lo puedes volver a hacer-corte al corazón, imbécil.

-No,quiero probar algo nuevo-me escupió con voz lagrimosa y un toque de venganza.

-Si…Pruebalo que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo aquí-dije dolido.

-Cuando estes con otra en la cama imagina que soy yo con ella-¿Qué diablos dijo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-sabia a donde se dirigía esto.

-A nada, vete al…-la interrumpí.

-¡Tu vete al infierno!-le grite antes de que ella lo hiciese.

-Contigo ya lo he vivido-me colgó.

Maldita sea, se supone que llamo para disculparse y salió hiriéndome pero,yo tuve la culpa le dije que también la engañe y lo peor que sin razón aparente.

Estoy perdido y lo se por lo que me dijo.

* * *

**Miami, Florida.**

No sabía por qué Beth había salido corriendo así, me molesto un poco pero tenía que ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Sarah.

-Vete de aquí bruja no invocamos al demonio-se levanto de su asiento Jacqueline y saliendo del bar.

-Mocosa malcriada-se sentó en el puesto que antes había usado Beth.

-¿Qué quieres Sarah?-dije con intenciones de pararme.

-Nada, solo quería dejarte esto-antes de que me parase, ella lo hiso dejando un papel en la mesa y marchándose.

Elizabeth estaba en la terraza de el hotel, enojada, frustada, triste y amargada.

Se había peleado con Terry.

Se habían dicho cosas horribles como nunca antes y lo peor fue que se confesaron que ambos eran infieles, que ironía ella con remordimientos y el de vacaciones o algo así viviendo la vida loca.

Miraba al cielo.

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?.

El hecho de haber sido infiel no se comparaba a como se sentía, destrozada; sin ninguna ayuda.

-¿Liz?-la llamaron desde atrás.

Era Jacqueline, la perfecta Jacqueline.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-ella solo se acerco y saco una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿Quieres?-yo solo asentí y tome uno luego ella le prendió.

-¿Me harías un favor?-dije expulsando el humo, ella asintió.

-¿Quieres que te bese no es cierto?-bruja.

-¿Cómo…como…como lo sabes?-pregunte nerviosa.

-Escuche todo y a mi también me gustaría probar….

Se acerco a mi,tiro el cigarrillo y…

* * *

**¡Que tal!**

**Loco ¿no? Liz y Jacqui,la pelea de los novios Grandchester.**

**¿Que pasara mañana? ahh y otra cosa que quieren que pase con Jacqui y Liz,Vals y Jack,Sarah y Albert y el trio...Neil,Candy y Terry.**

**A sugerir!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

A veces a la locura se le describe como la liberación de un alma reprimida pero, ¿hasta qué punto se pude llegar a estar loco?, no lo sé, tal vez el hecho de estar deprimido puede llevarte hasta ahí, en cierta manera a todos les daría miedo el tratar de liberarse y probar diferentes cosas.

Te preocupas demasiado y eso es lo que te reprime, ciertamente hace mucho tiempo he pensado en eso ¿y si los demás me critican?, mi gran temor.

Muchos puede criticarte pero ¿verdaderamente son quien para hacerlo?.

_"No soy perfecta y no vivo para hacerlo"._

No tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos ahí, solo soy consciente de que una puerta se ha cerrado y hemos entrado en una habitación me sentía realmente,extaciada.

El hecho de estar besando a una mujer era para mí una locura, si nunca lo hice en la universidad, Jacqueline se comportaba como una loca;no la culpo yo también.

Estábamos tan distraídas en lo nuestro que tropezamos con la pata de la mesa cayendo juntas y dejando el tacon de Jacqueline ahi, eso sí que las dos caímos a un lado pero en ningún momento nos soltamos, fijamos nuestras vistas mutuamente y luego nos echamos a reír.

-Nunca había hecho esto-argumente respirando agitadamente.

-Yo tampoco-la chica se volteo a mirar el techo.

-Bueno...Sera mejor que lo dejemos ahi-rei.

-Si antes de que venga alguien-rodeo los ojos.

-¿Hablas de Albert?-me levante.

-Si-dijo flexionando y yo le di mi mano para que hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Por qué el vendría aquí?-me senté en el sofá.

-Bueno…Este…Si no te has dado cuenta o quizá nunca habías venido aquí, esta es su habitación-y caí en cuanta que lo era, solo que al entrar no me había fijado.

-Tienes razón…-la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-le lanzo mas la pregunta a Jacqueline que a mí.

-Nada…-me sonrió ¿nerviosa?

Creo que Albert sospechaba ya que nos miro y recorrió toda la habitación hasta que su mirada fue a dar a la pata de la mesa, estaba a un lado y la mesa un poco torcida, siguió examinando hasta que encontró el tacón de Jacqueline, nos miro con las dos cejas alzadas o era muy perspectivo o no entendía.

Mi respiración era agitada; no muy diferente era la de la pelirroja que me acompañaba, ya eran dos veces en que me agarraban así, de in fraganti.

Volvamos a las reflexiones.

Eso era lo que me temía ¿y si pensaba que me gustaban los mujeres?, no, no lo hacían ni lo harán,pero no me gustaría que piense otra cosa,quiza me rechaze y me quedare sin nadie ya que el imbécil de Terry…No me ha dejdo oficialmente pero lo hara.

Quizá si fuese mas como Candy pudiese soportar todo esto;tengo una inestabilidad emocional amo a Albert pero también a Terry.

¿Qué son estos sentimientos?

A veces me gustaría volver a ser una niña, volver a mi hermosa niñez en donde no tenia que preocuparme por estas cosas, solo tenia que preocuparme en ser una linda señorita educada, elegante e inteligente o al menos eso decía mi hermana.

O Candy cuanto te extraño, recuerdo el que tu empezaste a cambiar y me decias.

_"-¿Por qué sera que me siento diferente?, yo ya no quiero nada con la gente-."_

Por un tiempo en el momento en que los Miller me adoptaron, deje de sonreir, me sentía sola y devastada, me había separado de mi hermana, cada vez que me iba a mi nuevo cuarto iba a llorar, pero con el tiempo la olvide.

No sé porque pero tengo efímeros recuerdos de Candy a sus 10 años disparándole a un hombre, cuando llegamos a El Hogar De Pony.

Vagos recuerdos, eso son.

No quería dejarla, no sabía nada de la vida a los 13, quería ver como ella se convertía en una gran mujer, después de todo en unos meses seria quinceañera, ella insistió en que me adoptaran y así lo hicieron luego de eso; ya no supe nada de ella.

Recuerdo que cuando cumplí los 18 me introduje en el FBI, mis padres adoptivos estaban orgullosos de ello pero yo solo necesitaba a mi hermana, le escribí una carta diciéndole que yo trabajaba en el FBI no sé si la recibió, pero estoy feliz de saber que se encuentra bien.

¿Cómo lo sé?, pensaran que estoy loca pero lo presiento sé que mi hermana está bien aunque no creo que emocionalmente…

* * *

**Orange, California.**

Es raro, cuando era pequeña lloraba para llamar la atención, y si no me hacían caso gritaba mas fuerte; en cambio ahora me escondo para llorar, y si alguien viene, me seco rápidamente las lagrimas y trato de hacer mi mejor sonrisa.

-Vete de aquí, nadie te llamo-gritaron desde abajo.

-Yo avise que vendría-respondió una voz en el mismo tono pero más elegante.

-Vete de aquí elegante-logre identificar la voz, era Neil por ende si lo llama elegante es…

-Mi nombre es Archie-le grito.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Terry grito esta vez-¿Quién eres tú?

-Solo quiero ver a mi caramelo asesino,a White-sonreí al escuchar mi apodo.

Rápidamente me seque las lagrimas y tome ropa, me la puse y corrí escalera abajo antes de que Neil le saltara como perro a un gato a mi gran amigo y…Amante Archie.

-¡Archie!-grite de felicidad corriendo a sus brazos y empujando a Terry.

-Mi caramelo asesino-musito besando mi cabello y correspondiendo mi abrazo

-No me digas así, Archivald Cornwell-le golpee el hombro separándome de él.

-Está bien pero tú no me llames así-me sonrió de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué me cuentas has visto a Albert?-mire la mala cara que me hacían Neil y Terry.

Hice una mueca en señal de disgusto y luego me voltee a ver a Archie.

-Si, si lo he visto-declaro serio y examinante.

-¿Quién es Candy?-intervino Terry.

-El es Archie Cornwell-le apunte al de camisa de seda-alias "El elegante".

El alzo la ceja como en señal de que necesitaba mas explicación.

-Es mi amigo, también de Albert y es el némesis de Neil.

Archie, mi querido Archie, a él lo conocí un poco después de casarme con Albert quizá tenía unos 18 o 19 años el apenas empezaba en el mundo de la mafia, nada como ahora que es el…Creo que segundo en todo Estados Unidos solo luego de Albert o no sé, al conocerlo sentí una atracción hacia él.

Albert nunca se dio cuenta.

Llegue al punto de dormir con él y dejar que me retratara ya que a él le encantaba dibujar, lo deje ya que me sentí sola porque Albert casi no pasaba conmigo.

En ese tiempo ellos no se conocían, pero cuando empezó a subir más y mas arriba lo conoció, sentí un gran mal al pensar si Albert se enterase de lo que hice; nos mataría a ambos.

Le pedí que olvidase lo que cometimos el me dijo que lo haría solo por el amor que me tenia…Luego se marcho y si no es hasta años después que supe de él, se había casado y no sé si Albert lo sabe pero fue con su hermana, Annie.

_"No te preocupes,los caballeros no tenemos memoria"_

_"Por el amor que te tengo haría cualquier cosa, adiós mi caramelo asesino, tu mataste mi corazón"_

-Bueno en ese caso yo me retiro-dijo dudoso Terry.

-No es necesario, quiero llevar a mi caramelo a comer- tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de esta.

-Está bien-hiso Terry una mueca.

-Me iré a cambiar-cuando iba a salir a mi cuarto Archie me detuvo.

-Así estas bien caramelo, sencilla pero elegante-me apunto.

Me mire y efectivamente estaba al gusto de Archie.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones ajustados y también de cuero con unos botines blancos, no era mi estilo pero me quedaban bien ya por eso entiendo la mirada pervertida de Neil.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto sin soltar mi mano.

-Vamos-le jale a la puerta.

-¡Le diré a Albert!-grito Neil.

-¡Y yo a Sarah!-reímos los 2 escapando como si fuéramos dos novios en fuga del colegio.

-¿Esos son zapatos?-apunto Archie a los tacones de Karen.

-Si, los lance al jardín y veo que nadie los recogió-nos subimos al auto.

El me reconfortaba.

Me sentía bien a su lado, no me importaba si algo pasaba, quizá debí de haberme quedado a su lado como me lo propuso hace años, todo hubiera sido diferente.

_"Quédate, quédate conmigo, no me importa si estas casada y lo tienes todo, yo trabajare duro para dártelo, pero quédate conmigo…"_

Olvide todo solo con volver a ver su sonrisa, era y sigue siendo hermosa, deslumbra solo con una mueca, quizá no le ame pero aun así lo quiero, tal vez si no amara como amo a Albert y a…Terry, huiría con él.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-No puedo creerlo-musito por lo bajo Sheryl-maestra ¿Candy y Archie eran amantes?-la señora asintió.

El salón rápidamente se lleno de murmullos y un poco de objeciones.

-Con razón la llama caramelo asesino-dijo Mike.

-Su corazón se marcho con ella-completo Valeria.

* * *

**Buenooo,en este capitulo se revelaron muchas cosas y se basa en reflexiones.**

**Estoy viendo los visitantes y me sorprende que tengo muchos pero no dejan reviews,son malos pero no importa ahora el problema es que fanfiction me publica como 8 veces el capitulo y yo los tengo que eliminar.**

**No importa solo lean y dejen su reviews.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Posdata: Liz,es un buen final,lo pensare ;) jaja**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Este capitulo esta enteramente dedicado al pasado y a la relacion "Candy y Albert" ya que este es de unos años atras en su matrimonio,veremos otra faceta de el guapisimo rubio lider de la mafia Andley.**_

* * *

**Fantasmas del Pasado: Soy una estrella,brillo con luz propia,.**

Candy rio suavemente mientras su esposo le hacía cosquillas, comúnmente , los enamorados que pelan con cosquillas, terminan besándose, ese no era su caso, ella termino golpeando a Albert.

-Déjame Andley, llegaremos tarde si seguimos así-acaricio suavemente su mejilla mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

-No seas aburrida Candy, no haremos falta-se levanto y le extendió su mano sonriente a la bella rubia que tenia por esposa.

La rubia le envió una mirada picara y salió corriendo fuera del hotel, sus piernas eran delicadas, sabía que no podía jugar a las atrapadas con Albert porque el tenia piernas largas, muy largas, esas que entrelazaban cada noche, la alcanzaría y la castigaría a besos.

No se dio cuenta que Albert venia alarmada detrás de ella.

-Corre, te veré en la cafetería de siempre, corre Candy, yo me encargare-trato de no voltear, sabía que significaba eso, policías o eso imagino.

Obligada a hacerlo, giro su cabeza aun corriendo y vio como dos hombres, no estaban uniformados seguían su paso, iban a alcanzarla.

No la detendrían, la matarían.

Eran de otra mafia, lo supo al momento que dispararon, la bala rozo su vestido.

Logro entrar en un callejón y esconderse, era como un laberinto, sollozo imaginando que le había pasado a Albert y le suplico a Dios su resguardo.

Escucho como gritaban que la buscasen en el callejón, decidida rompió su vestido dejándolo hasta las rodillas, se quito sus tacones y se levanto, sigilosamente salió dándole gracias a Dios por no ser vista, cerro fuertemente los ojos y visualizo una puerta al abrirlos, se acerco dudosa y la abrió haciendo un leve sonido.

Los hombres con una sonrisa macabra voltearon y ella supo que estaba perdida, trago sus propios llantos y corrió a donde fuera que llevase esa puerta.

Vio escaleras y corrió hacia ella subiéndolas de dos en dos, estaba cansada, su cabello cubría su rostro y su respiración era agitada, los hombres venían cerca disparando a donde se les diera la gana, algunas balas rozaron su menudo cuerpo aunque ella no se daba cuenta, ella quería vivir.

Hasta ese momento en el que cayó al suelo siendo empujada por un hombre se dio cuenta donde estaba, en un hotel, miro a todas partes dándose por vencida escuchando a los hombres que venían acercándose y derribando todo a su paso.

"-Corre, te veré en la cafetería de siempre, corre Candy, yo me encargare"

Escucho el grito de Albert en su mente y decidió seguir.

Corrio, corrió hasta dejar de sentir sus piernas, hasta que las lagrimas nublaron su vista, solo entonces vio a la policía.

-Ayuda!

Otro disparo.

Vio como el policía se desplomo frente a ella, con miedo tomo su arma y siguió corriendo, una bala pasó al lado de su cabeza.

**_******FLASHBACK***_**

-¿Así?-apunto el arma a la botella que tenia a unos 20 metros.

Albert poso su rostro en el cuello de la chica y sus manos en su cintura abrazándola con amor, paso sus manos por sus brazos hasta donde sostenía el arma y la movió un poco más abajo.

-No amor, siempre apunta un poco más debajo de tu objetivo-rio apretando el gatillo y destrozando el arma.

-¡Albert! Yo no quiero disparar, no me gusta.

-Es necesario que aprendas, algún día se lo agradecerás a este sexy hombre que tienes por esposo-la beso con amor.

-No creo necesitarlo nunca-susurro sonriendo y disparándole perfectamente a las demás botellas- te amo Albert.

-Y yo a ti mi dulce Candy-la abrazo fuertemente cargándola y dándole vueltas en el aire…

_********FIN DE FLASHBACK*****_

Suspiro fuertemente al llegar a la azotea del hotel, era muy parecido al hotel donde estaban, solo que este era más complicado que el otro.

Vio como uno de los hombres se acercaba y disparaba, ella por poco y esquivo las balas, cerró sus ojos y recordó las palabras de Albert a su oído:

"siempre apunta un poco más debajo de tu objetivo"

Los abrió abruptamente al sentirlo cerca y apunto con miedo, tembló pero aun así disparo, directo a la cabeza.

No miro sus ojos, Albert decía que al matar a alguien nunca le vieses a los ojos o te atormentaría de por vida.

Escucho el peso del hombre cayendo a solo unos metros de ella aunque no fue eso lo que la alerto, fueron los gritos de otros 2 hombres gritando "Es una perra".

Vio como abrían la puerta de la azotea y ella no tuvo más remedio que saltar de esa azotea a la otra.

Tenía la adrenalina al máximo, siento el fuerte impacto al caer en un suelo inferior al que anteriormente había estado.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo ya con el vestido dejando ver incluso su ropa interior, sus pies estaban a punto de sangrar y su cuerpo tenía muchos raspones.

Con valentía se tiro a otro piso procurando no caer al vacío, estaba muy alto, volviendo a levantarse de la siguiente caída tomo el arma y abrió una puerta que estaba en ese piso, corrió escalera abajo dando dolorosos tropezones y escuchando cada vez más hombres siguiéndola.

-Albert, lo que me pasa por haberme casado contigo…-susurro mientras rodaba en los últimos escalones gritando de dolor.

No podía levantarse, sus piernas le fallaban y los hombres ya habían entrado en este piso, saco fuerzas por su hijo, si, esperaba un hijo de Albert.

Se levanto y corrió abriendo un sinfín de puertas hasta encontrar la salida a lo que parecía un aeropuerto privado, corrió y salto las cercas raspándose sus delicadas manos al tratar de subir sin éxito.

Al ver a los hombres llegar se decidió a enfrentarlos.

Disparo al primero en verla y los demás fijaron su vista en ella.

Se arrepintió y supo que había llegado a su fin.

Cerró los ojos esperando su muerte…Esta nunca llego.

7 disparos resonaron en su cabeza, abrió los ojos con temor solo para ver a un Albert agitado apuntando a los hombres que llacian muertos.

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te dije que yo me encargaría, te guste o no.

* * *

Un mes después de la persecución Candy había insistido mucho en que Albert dejase la mafia, este no le hacía caso.

Otra fiesta de mafiosos.

Con una sonrisa trenzo su cabello adornándolo como el de una princesa, vestida de blanco llego a la fiesta del brazo de su esposo deslumbrando a todos con su belleza.

Camino luciéndose en la pista sonriéndoles a los caballeros para disgusto de Albert, movía sensualmente sus caderas a cada paso que daba y todos la miraban embelesados.

Tener esos ojos que ella tenía era ilegal, inspiraba a cualquier hombre a pecar.

Todos se apartaban a su paso, sonreían bobonamente a la más hermosa de las muñecas de la mafia.

Candy.

_**"Quiero decirte que me gusta cómo eres…"**_

Bailo con Albert durante toda la noche olvidando todo lo sucedido hace un mes, sus piernas ahora estaban más fuertes, sentía que se moría al estar bailando.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo al compas de la música sonriéndole a su esposo mientras este tomaba su pierna y se inclinaba un poco sosteniéndola y devolviéndole el gesto con picardía.

_**"La belleza natural…"**_

La niña de dos coletas que huyo con su hermana había quedado atrás, solo quedaba la muñeca de la mafia por la que todos podían matar.

_**"Tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu dulce ternura…"**_

-Señor a Madison, un gusto en verle- sonrió a la esposa del cenador más corrupto del país.

-Señorita DeWitt, esta hermosa- se retiro dejando su territorio ya…marcado.

Carwell, Smirth, Jhonson, saludo a todo aquel que se le cruzo en el camino demostrándole su belleza y que ella era la reina del lugar.

_**" No necesitas nada mas…"**_

Nada volvería a ser como antes, nunca se imagino que se convertiría en la aburrida esposa la cual estaba en casa mientras su esposo…bueno el seguía siendo el mismo, Albert Andley.

-No es fácil ser esposa de Alber Andley- sonrio con descaro- no es fácil ser una muñeca de la mafia- se retiro con orgullo y dejando a todos admirados al ver tanta belleza y crueldad en la misma figura, en la bella Candy.

* * *

Bueno ahi estuvo un vistaso al pasado, lo que habia sucedido en una de las tantas aventuras que tuvo que soportar Candy.

Dejen Reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ya que anteriormente le dimos protagonismo a Candy y a Albert hoy les toca a Elizabeth y Terry,mañana subire la otra parte del pasado de los Andley donde explica que paso con el bebe y porque esos dos rubios cabezotas ya no se quieren.**_

* * *

_**Fantasma Del Paraiso: Los Caballeros No tienen Memoria Y Las Damas No tienen pasado.**_

_****Flashback****_

El cuartel se encontraba en silencio.

Siempre cuando llegaba un agente nuevo era lo mismo, hoy vendría otro para que se quedara ahí.

Entraría directo a la unidad de Grandchester, apenas si tenía la edad para dirigir una unidad, pero él era además de inteligente, era fuerte y sabia lo que hacía y el porqué lo hacía.

Se rumoreaba que entro en el FBI buscando venganza del hombre que asesino a su hermano, otros dicen que llego ahí gracias al poder de su padre, en fin, había muchas habladurías.

Una puerta se abrió y entro el que sería el nuevo agente, Elizabeth.

Sus tacones se escuchaban a cada paso dado por ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su nuevo jefe.

Terry Grandchester.

Quedo admirado de la belleza y juventud que derrochaba la señorita Miller, le gusto, el problema era que él es su jefe y no se permitían relaciones entre miembros de una misma unidad.

-Señor Terrence un placer en conocerle, soy Elizabeth, Elizabeth Miller-extendió una de sus manos al hombre que la miraba admirado por su bella voz.

Se aclaro la garganta y tomo la mano de la joven, la llevo hasta sus labios besando suavemente su dorso dándose cuenta lo que comenzaría ahí…

****Fin De Flashback****

* * *

-No puedo creer que Smith haiga escapado otra vez, estoy cansada de que este tipo nos vea la cara de tontos-golpeo enojada la mesa.

-Cálmate Elizabeth, es suficiente, lo atraparemos-tomo la mano de su novia mientras la acercaba a él para abrazarla.

Hace mucho que habían hablado con John para que les dejase tener una relación, el enojado acepto por que se encariño de la bella Elizabeth, pero con la condición de ser discretos, no quería más parejas en el FBI.

Camino alejándose de la sala de interrogatorios hasta donde guardaban los archivos a buscar cosas que delatasen a Smith, no encontró nada, la pobre morena indignada busco por todo el lugar hasta que fue a dar con una muy interesante carpeta.

Albert Andley.

Un hombre atractivo sin duda, muy inteligente, tenía poder, llevaban buscándolo por mucho tiempo, desde que tenía 20 y jamás lo habían atrapado, ni siquiera habían conseguido la prueba que lo llevase a tribunales.

Si los cálculos no le fallaban ahora tendría que tener alrededor de 23 años.

Sonrió y tuvo un nuevo plan en mente, era algo obvio que nadie había notado, Smith tenía que estar en una propiedad cercana, esa propiedad tenía que ser de Andley, eran socios.

Se levanto y fue a su computadora a rastrear la propiedad más cercana de Andley, la encontró y le aviso a la unidad.

Todos se prepararon, armas, chalecos y valentía, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, exceptuando un auto por supuesto.

Todos se montaron en uno y fueron directo a la mansión de Andley en Manhattan.

Tenía razón, ahí estaba Smith con muchos hombres que empezaron a disparar en cuanto vieron los 3 autos del FBI que iban a por él.

Su unidad contaba con 6 agentes, se fueron dos en cada auto, Elizabeth y Terry iban en el mismo, ella quería ir sola, el se lo negó, nunca le gusto que Elizabeth trabaje en el FBI, odiaba eso, tenía miedo de perderla.

Los demás agentes se bajaron a detener a los mercenarios de Smith mientras Elizabeth y Terry rodeaban la casa en busca del cobarde que había vuelto a escapar.

-Al auto, ¡Ahora!-grito Terry llevándose a Elizabeth consigo tras Smith.

-Ahí va, es un maldito cobarde-susurro Elizabeth abriendo la venta y dejando entrar todo el viento acumulado por la velocidad en la que iba manejando Terry.

Ella iba en el copiloto, se las arreglo para sacar medio cuerpo del auto y quedar sentada en la puerta del lado en que ella estaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces Elizabeth?-grito Terry viéndola ocupar el espacio donde anteriormente iba la ventana.

-¡Cállate y conduce!-grito sacando su arma con una mano cuidando de no caerse y tener una muerte segura.

-Maldición-dijo Terry al ver como balas caían en el auto y muy cerca de él y más de Elizabeth.

Disparo, uno, dos, tres, sintió como su brazo izquierdo empezaba a debilitarse y ya no podira sostener su peso, volvió a disparar hasta dar en la llanta de Smith y ella con miedo volver adentro.

Una bala destrozo el cristal del parabrisas y los dos se sobresaltaron ahogando un grito.

Otra bala.

A este punto Terry ya estaba irritado al ver como pasaba cerca de él, aumento la velocidad sin importar que fuesen llenándose de cristales y que pudiesen matarlos.

-¡Para el auto!-grito Elizabeth tratando de detenerlo.

-No, tenemos que detenerlo-le respondió apretando el volante.

-¡Hazlo! No llegara muy lejos con una llanta arruinada-dijo ahora asustada.

Otro sonido de explosión, otra bala.

No, no era una bala, era una bomba, exploto frente a sus ojos y el auto se salió de camino cayendo hacia el bosque.

El auto rodo cuesta abajo, estaba siendo golpeado por árboles, rocas, por todo lo que iba a su paso.

No paró hasta que cayó fuertemente en otra carretera, volcado y ya todo destrozado.

_**"Las personas no cambian con el tiempo, el tiempo solo demuestra quienes en verdad son"**_

Apretó su mandíbula evitando el dolor y tratando se moverse y ver a Elizabeth, su sien sangraba y tenía muchos cristales en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no le preocupa, le preocupaba ver como estaba Elizabeth.

La vio ahí, estaba inconsciente en su asiento, tenia mas heridas porque no se había brochado el cinturón, era una suerte que no se hubiera salido del auto con tantas vueltas que dio el maldito auto.

Ese día marco su relación, nunca volvió a ser la misma, amorosa y feliz como siempre, eran comunes las peleas y gritos, las infidelidades de parte de Terry.

Pero aun así de alguna manera seguían amándose, no era un amor común , era extraño, pero se amaban.

* * *

-No, no, no y no-le respondio divertida mientras bailaba con el Sr. Clinton.

-Señorita Miller, es una buena oportunidad la que le ofrezco-le respondió galante.

-Y le doy las gracias por eso señor, es solo que me gusta mi trabajo-sintió como el hombre ya había caído en sus redes.

-Y ¿Tiene novio?-

Elizabeth rio deslumbrando mas al Sr. Clinton, el estaba encantado con la morena y le ofrecía un trabajo en la casa blanca.

-Señor Clinton, hace unos minutos se lo presente-murmuro apenada y sonrojada-ademas creo que la Sra. Hilary se molestaría conmigo si acepto.

Estaba deslumbrando en ese baile, era la invitada de honor al haber salvado a muchos mandatarios del gobierno en una misión.

Todos miraban de arriba abajo sus movimientos, sensuales y delicados como los de una princesa y atrevidos como los de una bailarina.

"Hey, ¿Qué sucede cuando ves a la chica más linda del mundo?"

Camino del brazo del Sr. Clinton saludando a todos con educación y mirando a su novio que estaba celoso del presidente.

"¿Qué puedes hacer cuando ella llora?...Cuando ella llora"

-¿Es usted una ex reina de belleza?-

-¿Está usted casada?

-No puedo creer que sea del FBI.

Pregunta y susurros la hacía sonreír, ahora se encontraba abrazando a su novio mientras el le cantaba la canción "La Chica Más Bella Del Mundo"

"Eres la razón por la que Dios creó a las chicas"

-Te amo-pego su frente a la de su novio.

-Y yo a ti-correspondió Terry dándole un tierno beso.

Todos aplaudieron a la apasionada pareja que se besaba como si no hubiese mañana, el la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella estaba apoyada en un pilar.

-Lastima…otra será-se encogió de hombros el mismísimo presidente de Estados Unidos, el hombre que anteriormente llevaba del brazo y bailaba con la mujer más hermosa de mundo, a la Srta. Elizabeth Miller.

-¿A qué te refieres Bill Clinton?-le pregunto divertida sin enojarse la primera dama de Estados Unidos, su esposa.

-Nada Hilary, es que me cae bien esa joven-abrazo a su esposa.

* * *

Jaja ¿Se esperaban la participacion de Bill Clinton en el fic? No lo creo, el era el presidente en esa epoca, lo puse porque fue alrededor de los 90 aunque en el fic alguna veces dice "1998" es un error que cometi.

Espero les haiga gustado y mañana les subo la otra parte del pasado de los esposo Andley.


	22. I promise, will love you, always

**Continuacion del desastre de cabello rubio.**

* * *

**I promise, I will love you,always.**

-¡Albert!-estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo decírselo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-llego a su lado alarmado de ver a su esposa gritándole.

-Yo…yo tengo algo que decirte-suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-Te escucho-sonrió tomándola de la mano y sentándose junto a ella.

Cerro sus ojos emocionada y lagrimas comenzaron a caer en sus mejillas, poso sus manos en su vientre y sonrió imaginando un hijo, un hijo de Albert.

-Estoy embarazada-soltó viendo el rostro de su amado.

Estaba en shock, el pobre esposo de la pecosa no se esperaba eso, sonrió y una lagrima escapo de sus bellos ojos azules, no de tristeza, si no de orgullo y alegría.

La abrazo, la abrazo tan fuerte como si no quisiera que desapareciera, la beso, con todo el cariño del mundo.

-¿Es…Es enserió?-ella asintió emocionada soltándose del abrazo.

Acerco su cabeza al vientre de Candy, aun era muy plano, lo toco suavemente imaginando que se movía dentro, ¡Seria padre! , no sabía si llorar o ir a presumírselo a todos.

Con alegría y ternura Albert le dijo:

-Te amo y jamás dejare que nada malo les pase, a ninguno de los dos.

Jamás se dio cuenta que él era el que menos cumpliría esa promesa.

* * *

Estaba ebrio, conoció a una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y penetrante mirada gris, Sarah.

Era hermosa, refinada e inteligente, no supo en qué momento despertó a su lado en un lugar que no era su casa.

Estaba alarmado, jamás pudo creer que había engañado a su Candy.

Se levanto y fue a un bar a tratar de olvidar lo que había hecho.

Llego a su casa y se encontró con su esposa enojada esperándolo en un sofá de la mansión, se veía tan linda, traía puestas unas gafas mientras leía un libro esperándole.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto quitándose las gafas y dejándolas a un lado junto al libro.

-Bebiendo-estaba entre ebrio y sobrio, ni siquiera sabía su propio estado.

-El alcohol es veneno-camino subiendo las escaleras amarrando su bata tratando de evitarlo.

El la siguió.

-Lo sé-entro a la habitación viéndola fruncir el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo bebes?-se acostó en la cama a un lado indicándole que ni se le acercara.

-Hay cosas dentro de mí que deben ser asesinadas.

* * *

Había cambiado, lo notaba distante, ya casi no pasaban juntos.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me harte-le grito recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndolas en una maleta-desde que te dije que estaba embarazada estas así.

-Cálmate-fue lo único que respondió.

-Estoy calmada, me voy-metía su ropa frustrada en la maleta.

-Espera, ¿te has vuelto loca?-la tomo del brazo de manera brusca, a este paso ese gesto se volvería normal.

-Si claro, Albert, es por nuestro bien, has estado muy… muy frio-cerro sus ojos sentándose y frotándose las manos nerviosas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no comparto contigo mis noches? ¿Tan desesperada estas?-le grito dándose cuenta que estaba ebrio.

-No, no es…-la interrumpió con una bofetada.

-¡Cállate! Luego no me preguntes porque no paso contigo-se fue dando un portazo.

Ella no quería que volviese mas ebrio aun, salió corriendo unos segundos después de él tratando de alcanzarlo, iba por las escaleras cuando tropezó.

Un golpe le llamo la atención regresándole la poca cordura que le quedaba a Albert.

Su esposa, su Candy, estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de las escaleras sangrando.

Con el corazón en mano corrió a cargarla a un hospital lamentándose ser tan estúpido.

* * *

-Lo siento tanto…-el doctor se retiro dejando a la pareja.

-Candy yo…-no puedo terminar.

-Déjalo ya Albert, lo he perdido-bajo su cabeza llorando.

-Podemos…Podemos tener otro-no estaba seguro de lo que le proponía pero odiaba verla llorar.

-No, no por ahora-volvió a cerrar sus ojos quedando dormida.

No recordaba cómo es que sucedió, ninguno volvió a ser el mismo, disfrutaban de más malicia e inteligencia como de estupidez y descaro.

El no recordaba las noches que no se embriagase y que terminara con otra, siempre lejos de Candy.

No supo si dejo de amarla o no, solo sabía que no era lo mismo, nunca volvería hacerlo, olvido todo, olvido que tal vez algún día pudo haber sido papa y que jamás lo logro por consumir el maldito alcohol

Tuvo tantas amantes que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, la única que conservo siempre fue Sarah, de alguna extraña manera le apreciaba.

Mientras su esposa se fue convirtiendo en la persona que menos confiaba, solo…solo era ella,Candy.

Trataba de cuidarla lo más que podía, no dejaba que nadie le regalase nada, aun así, se sentía mal junto a ella.

La trataba como un objeto, un premio, un adorno que tenía que guardar.

Luego al cerrar los ojos imaginando que todo era como antes, el era feliz, el alcohol le brindaba esa felicidad, las mujeres y verlas llorar.

Por él.

El era hombre, era libre y tenía derechos, su vida después del aborto de Candy era: Mujeres, alcohol, muerte y decepción.

Como anhelaba que todo volviese a ser como antes, que ella lo esperase con un beso, que ella fuese siempre su niña mimada, que fuera su sombra, ¡su Candy!

* * *

Ella no se quejaba, a pesar de que el parecía haber dejado de amarla, ella nunca dejo de hacerlo, tenía la esperanza de volver a los años felices en que vivieron juntos.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-ella se encontraba acostada en las piernas de Albert mientras el leía un libro sentado y apoyado en el respaldar de la cama.

-A Blake-volteo a verla sonriente, pocos eran los momentos en que volvían a estar así.

-Es mi poeta favorito, léeme un poema-le pidió sentándose a la par de él.

El se acomodo los lentes que traía para leer y le brindo un suave beso.

Le leyo varios poemas, "El Tigre", "El Cordero", "La noche", todos los que ella quiso.

-Y cuando tu corazón despierte, entonces la noche acabara-beso si frente y la dejo dormir-lo prometo, te amare, siempre.

* * *

**Hasta ahi, espero les haiga gustado,disfrutenlo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 20**

**Orange,California.**

**1998**

Aun no lo creo,lo he vuelto a ver.

Estoy tratando de pensar tal vez Archie me ayude,es como un amigo de la adolecensia siempre esta ahi como tu psicologo pero no sabe que rayos hacer con su propia vida,es por eso que lo quieres y sabes que nunca lo olvidaras.

A pasado el tiempo y aun estan aqui los recuerdos,no me atormentan pero aun asi me siguen tratando de hacer ver que estoy en un error debo de separarme de Albert ya no somos los mismos jovenes que se enamoraron o al menos del joven que me enamore...

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?-pregunto Archie.

"Cariño" no recuerdo desde que momento ya no me llaman asi pero antes eso incluso me aburria.

_"Cariño te amo...Cariño te extraño...Cariño ¿pero que hiciste?"_

Rei sola al acordarme de eso pero era cierto,seguro Archie pensara que estoy loca.

-Si,estoy bien.

-¿Por que ries,te molesta como te llame?.

-No,no me molesta.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

La señora empezo a ponerse triste pero de la felicidad,su pecho saltaba de orgullo al recordar su juventud,fue maravillosa vivio lo que todo joven no ubiera imaginado se involucro en miles de cosas y apesar de los golpes bajos que le dio la vida,ella fue feliz con sus amigos y con su esposo,adoraba volver a leer todo los dias ese libro,con el se sentia joven nuevamente sentia que podia volver a los tiempos en que era una reina de belleza.

Recordaba las veces que huyo de algun policia o de algun miembro de la mafia,sonreia al saber que todos se fueron infieles mutuamente y aun asi se siguieron amando que cuando mas lo necesitaba siempre llegaba alguien a salvarla,se sentia feliz al recordar que siempre era el centro de atencion,que era la mejor bailarina y era mas brillante que una estrella.

Su juventud puede decirse que fue de las mejores sin duda de los 20 a los 30 fue su mejor epoca,vivio feliz y cuando todos al fin se reunieron se dieron cuenta que las cosas ya no serian como antes,nada dura para siempre pero apesar de eso en su corazon se quedaria y en un libro marcado con la tinta de varias letras se escribio su historia que ahora lee...Ella.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

**1998**

-¿Como has estado Archie?-suspire-¿que a sido de tu vida en matrimonio?.

-Un infierno,he vivido con mi cuerpo al lado de mi esposa pero con mi corazon al lado de mi moza.

-¿Y quien es tu moza?.

-Es la que va a mi lado es decir la mas hermosa.

-Archie...Sabes que ambos estamos casados.

-¿Que importa? el matrimonio solo es una pedazo de papel que tienes que firmar para que tu esposa obtenga un apellido solo eso y por la iglesia bueno...

-Ante los ojos de Dios aun lo somos.

-Pero no importa ya todo se deterorio,nada dura para siempre.

_"Nada dura para siempre,no hay exepciones cariño-dijo Albert"._

-Cierto aunque creo que hay exepciones,no lo creo...Hay exepciones.

* * *

**1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

-Esto es lo que parece?-pregunto Albert.

Me arme de valor y le dije:

-Si,si es lo que parece.

Hizo una mueca y sonrio torcidamente.

-¿Entonces...las acompaño?-alce una ceja al ver que Jacqueline se retiraba y nos dejaba solos-entonces solo seremos nostros dos.

-¿Que piensas que haciamos?-camine a la recamara y me tire a la cama.

-Peleaban-me alegre.

-¿Por que crees que lo haciamos?.

-Por mi,le tienes celos.

-Celos ¿yo,de ti? porfavor-bufe y luego me di cuenta que podia ser una excusa-si Albert le tenia celos.

-No te preocupes no estes celosa en Miami soy libre.

-Yo no-dije por lo bajo aunque el me escucho bien.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto con enfado,maldito desgracido.

Me canse y le reproche.

-¡Que tu tienes esposa!-le grite con furia sin darme cuenta de lo que yo iba a decir-y yo tengo novio,maldita sea!.

Se enfurecio y rapidamente subio hasta donde mi y tomo mis muñecas colocandolas atras de mi cabeza.

-¿Por que diablos no me lo dijiste?.

-Por que no se me dio la reverenda gana.

Estaba enfadada,no media mis palabras a cada sonido que emitia mi boca,era la condena de mi alma,le habia contando que tenia novio pero lo que me preocupaba no era eso si no la actitud que habia tomado,como buen agente que soy le golpee en sus partes nobles haciendo me me soltara y yo pudiera parame,pero me tomo de el brazo antes de que corriera.

-Responde!-me grito apretando el agarre.

-¡Que te den!-tome una pluma y le apunte al cuello,ridiculo,lo se.

-¿Que pretendes hacer con eso?-dijo fingiendo miedo.

-si no me dejas te lo clavo en los ojos-apunte su boca y luego sus ojos.

-No lo creo-me tumbo nuevamente a la cama y lazo la pluma lejos de mi alcanze.

-Vete al infierno-musite tratando de golpearlo.

-Ahi nos vamos a ver...-me callo de un beso brusco mordiendo mis labios hasta que uno sangro.

-Esres un imbecil,te odio!-le grite.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

No dijimos mas nada solo bajamos de el auto.

Era un lugar sencillo,como los que me gustaban no sabia que pasaria pero aun asi queria estar a su lado queria sentirme amada por alguien verdaderamente.

-Sabes cariño, no vengo solo-me dijo Archie.

Estábamos en un lindo restaurante estilo cabaña, de repente la puerta se abrió y revelo a ¿Oliver?

-Si, si lo se amorcito mio me extrañaste, vine después por que hoy tuve un interrogatorio en donde una pelirroja muy sexy casi me mata-corrió a abrazarme.

Maldito Oliver, el es un agente del FBI pero no es que sea mal agente, solo que no sabe que convive con mafiosos; estúpido.

-Hola-me levante y lo abrace.

-¿Cómo has estado bruja?-rio-¿has hecho nuevas pociones?-se burlo.

-Cállate insecto-me cruce de brazos.

-Bruja.

-Animal.

-¿Estoy pintado en una pared?-se resintió Archie.

-No mi hermoso angel-bromee-es que no sabia que el zoológico dejaba salir animales y le estoy preguntando si lo regreso a su casa-le mande una indirecta muy directa a Oliver.

-Yo no te veo pintado Archie, solo que tengo que llamar a Salem, parece que una bruja se les escapo-estallo en risas mas tarde nos unimos Archie y yo.

-No molestes-dijo entre risas Archie.

-Cierto-Oliver se puso serio-no quiero que venga tu abuela Alice Cooper a convertirme en sapo.

-Oliver, cariño bien sabes que eso no es posible-hice mi mejor rostro serio-ya eres un sapo.

Me encantaba Oliver con él podía bromear sin miedo a nada ¿Por qué?, no era mi amante, no es casado, no es inteligente, hice una mueca al pensar eso, es guapo, el también me molesta, maldito imbécil le gusto.

-Genial quieres que nos de un infarto al ver tus muecas, pecosa-se burlo nuevamente Oliver.

-Hey hombre, ya para, la pecosa se enfadara conmigo-le tire un codazo a Archie.

Era lindo volver a estar los tres juntos, no recordaba muy bien como nos conocimos pero sí recuerdo cómo es que él piensa que soy una bruja, es sencillo, llegue vestida a una fiesta de hallowen como bruja y bueno según él no tenía que ponerme el disfraz que ya hecha y derecha lo era.

-Ayudaaaa!-se escuchaban gritos afuera del restaurante, muy conocidos para mi.

-¿Esa no es Karen, la bipolar?-pregunto Oliver viendo atreves de la ventana.

El restaurante era una tipo casa o cabaña, era grande con unas 16 mesas y solo 8 estaban ocupadas en la entrada había un cristal que abarcaba toda la pared y creaba un pequeño cuarto para nosotros y nuestras locuras, lindo.

-Si es ella-todos nos miramos.

-Dejémosla un rato ahí, tal vez se aburra de gritar y no nos vea-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un silencio muy gracioso en los 2 minutos que pasaron hasta que Karen grito.

-Es increíblemente frustrante-dijo Oliver al ver que la mujer mas tonta y bella del mundo se acercaba.

-Saben, Karen me recuerda a Terry- dije sin pensar en que Oliver "supuestamente" no lo conocía.

Quizá no me escucho por qué no dijo nada.

-Chicos que tal, saben me perdí-se cayó un momento-claro que me quedo-tomo una silla y se sentó.

Luego de reírnos y quedarnos sin aire por las estupideces que decíamos y mas las de Karen, habían pasado 2 horas y ya tenia que regresar a mi casa o bueno " a la mansión de el ".

Verdammt leben…Ficken Lebens.

* * *

**1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

Tenía un cacahuate en la cabeza o al menos con lo que estoy haciendo eso es lo que creo que tengo, no es muy inteligente ponerte a pelear con un mafioso con aspecto de dios griego, guapo.

-No podrás soltarte, cariño-estaba sobre mí y me besaba mi cuello.

-Maldito imbécil suéltame, soy la policía-le grite tratando de zafarme de él.

-Y yo soy un mafioso o quizá un ladrón pero recuerda algo preciosa, estas bajo mi posesión-se quito de encima de mí.

Rápidamente aproveche y me tire al buro a sacar un arma, es de Albert pero la tome, al darme la vuelta para apuntarle el tenia otra en su mano, bien estamos iguales, querido.

-Baja el arma preciosa-me apunto a la cabeza.

-Hazlo tu primero-le espete.

Bajo lentamente el arma y me miro burlonamente mientras yo no le dejaba de apuntar.

-Respira, cariño, cálmate-me sonreía tranquilamente.

-No, déjame en paz o te hundiré en la cárcel-me apunte a mi misma para hacerle entender que yo misma lo haría.

-No te atreves, a y a la cárcel iría yo no tu-se burlo al ver mis estúpidos ademanes.

Claro estaba de que se burlaba de mi, aun apuntándole me acerque a la cartera y tome mi teléfono marque al número de John y Albert se alarmo por que se paro, pero yo le seguía apuntando.

La habitación tenía un ambiente tenso, ni siquiera recordaba por que empezamos a pelear, de seguro por una estupidez, igual que todo lo que hago.

-No lo harás-me miro con duda-no…

-Lo hare-empezo a pitar el teléfono.

-Me amas y no lo haras-se levanto y se acerco a mi aun con el peligro de que le disparara.

-No, no lo hago-no baje el arma

-No te engañes cariño, puedo verlo en tu mirada-¿tan obvia soy?

-Que te den Albert Andley-iba a bajar el arma cuando John contesto.

Me pareció que Albert lo sintió ya que guardo silencio y un rato despues susurro con una sonrisa.

-Con gusto, si me dieras tu…-me sonrio y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Miller?-pregunto John.

-Jonh…-musite por lo bajo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-mire a Albert que me miraba con ¿amor?.

No podía hacérselo, lo amaba.

-No nada, me equivoque-colge el teléfono.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sheryl despectivamente-se ve que no eran normales.

-No, no lo eran-le sonrió la señora.

-Pero es que están locos-grito nuevamente Sheryl.

-Que tiene Sheryl-le contradijo Mike-deja que siga la historia.

-Tu cállate idiota-le espeto enojada.

-Cálmate Sheryl-le hablo tranquilamente Valeria, su mejor amiga-Si todos fuéramos normales, el mundo seria aburrido.

La señora le sonrió y Sheryl…Bueno ella quería matar a su amiga y a Mike, otra Sarah en vida.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

Bueno, llámenme estúpida que bien merecido me lo tengo.

Estoy con un hombre casado, estoy en una posible relación y lo peor es un maldito mafioso y yo soy una policía

¡Ficken Leben!

Si, es alemán, se supone que mi tio adoptivo era alemán y bueno me gustaba hablar con el pero mi prima es decir su hija, Eliza, me enseño malas palabras en alemán y bueno aprendi que Leben es vida y que Ficken…Bueno Ficken significa lo que es ella, una pu...

-Gracias por no delatarme-susurro Albert.

Yo deje mis malos pensamientos y me encamine hacia el me sente en sus piernas y le di un dulce beso en su mejilla senti como se tensaba al sentir mi aliento moverse hasta sus labios y detenerme ahí.

-¿Quién es tu esposa?-le susurre y me levante.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que la tengo?-se paro en seco.

Yo era torpe, a veces no pronunciaba bien las palabras, era tartamuda cuando estaba nerviosa, no era rica, pero lo peor que me pudo tocar fue el hecho de esa maldita enfermmedad,Parkinson**.**

****Mi cuerpo empezo a dolorme instantaniamente, temble y me tambalee un poco, claro sin que el se diera cuenta.

-Por que la mensionas en tus sueños, maldita sea y hace unos momentos mietras peleabamos y casi todo el tiempo!-dije incomoda al recordar que gracias a la enfermedad tenia transtornos de sueño y luego susurre para mi misma-imbecil...

El parecio entenderlo pero se enfurecio.

-¿Y tú y tu novio?-se enfureció era como si los mil demonios que llevaba dentro luchasen por salir.

-No importa el-me detuve-no ahora-susurre.

Pero es que ese canalla tenía el descaro de reclamarme, trate de actuar tranquilamente por que nuestra pelea aun no había terminado, no supe en que instante me tenia acorralada contra la pared y sus manos se ensancharon en mis caderas.

-Ni te va importar por que vas a terminar con el-carajo,ahora si que me meti en una grande.

-¿Qué?-le grite exasperada su voz denotaba celos pero nunca dejo de ser tranquila, sin quitar sus manos de mis cadera hundio su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello dando pequeños besos y susurrandome cosas inaudibles incluso para mi, que estoy a la par de el, no me movi en ningun momento, la enfermedad a veces se presentaba cuando menos oportuno era, no podia moverme.

-Terminaras con el-fue lo que alcance a escuchar-porque eres mía-suspiro en mi cuello-y de nadie más-se separo de mi cuello y me obligo a verlo, tenía una sonrisa malvada.

Albert era bueno, solo que era muy posesivo en cuanto a "sus mujeres", los celos lo cegaban y nadie podía hacer nada para pararlo, ni la propia Elizabeth ni la dueña de su corazón o quizá ya no tanto, Candy.

-Sabes algo, mi novio fue un estúpido, mi amigo…El también es estúpido y contigo ya es suficiente al menos a ellos los conozco enserio y no como a ti…Soleado-dije lo último en burla-Así que me voy y me vale un…Bledo lo que pienses a si que…-no termine.

-Vete, se que volverás-me soltó y me abrió la puerta que dejaba salir de la habitación, la cruce y camine hasta la principal y en el umbral le grite, aunque estaba cerca.

-Vete al…-una dama no dice eso Elizabeth, tranquilízate-a tu casa y jamás volveré - cerré la puerta de un gran golpe.

Cuando salía recibí una llamada era Albert.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte contestando.

-Que vuelvas ahora mismo-me hablo enojado, creo que se dio cuenta que no me arrepentiría de dejarlo.

-Jodete-le musite antes de colgar,no porque quisiera,si no por el hecho que mi telefono cayo al instante de sentirme tan rigida como una tabla y empezar a temblar...

_**Con Albert:**_

Se encontraba sentado en la cama y se masajeaba las sienes, no podía creerlo, lo había dejado, su dulce y sexy ángel lo había dejado todo por sus malditos celos pero aun así, se lo merecía, nadie podía tocar algo o alguien que estuviese bajo su posesión y eso la incluía a ella.

Pero no le preocupaba eso, sino por lo que había hecho…

Lo había mandado al carajo.

* * *

**1998.**

**Orange,California.**

Como en los viejos tiempos los 4 nos montamos en el auto de Oliver no tengo ni idea que clase de auto es pero no tenia techo y Karen al igual que yo nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás casi era como ir paradas ya que íbamos recargadas en la cajuela Archie y Oliver conducían como lo que eran, unos locos.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?-pregunto Oliver.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-gritamos todos.

Era lindo, ahí fu donde recordé la vez en la que Oliver me invito a conducir su motocicleta no era una experta pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas…

_"-Vamos tu puedes pecas-me decía Oliver mientras mi cabello se ondeaba hacia delante tapándome la vista-Nos vamos a caer-grite de la emoción y adrenalina, de repente sentí que Oliver ya no estaba, rápidamente voltee y Oliver no estaba, trate de parar la moto y lo único que logre fue chocar contra un árbol, no me dañe pero logre divisar que Oliver estaba en el suelo y su rostro literalmente comía la tierra-Oliver ¿te caíste?-pregunte ingenuamente-No,solo me baje a comer tierra-me asesinaba con la mirada"._

Eran bonitos recuerdos que nunca olvidaría siempre prevalecerán en mi mente.

-Candy ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto el hermoso Archie.

-En cuando Oliver se bajo de la moto a comer tierra-estalle en risas aun con la mirada de Oliver sobre mí.

-No me baje a comer tierra tu me tiraste-dijo acercándose a ahorcarme.

Por primera vez en la vida Karen se puso a pensar y dijo:  
-¿Quién conduce?-el estúpido de Oliver.

Oliver lo recordó pero ya era tarde íbamos a dar a una colina abajo, el auto se deslizo como si fuese en una película en la cual estuviésemos, ante esto Archie solo atino a gritar:

-¡Salten!-para cuando lo dijo ya todos habíamos rodado fuera con raspones y una que otra herida.

El auto siguió hasta abajo y choco contra un muro que daba a la otra calle, termino explotando 15 segundos depues, maldito Oliver y sus tonterías.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres Inglaterra.**

Fue dificil recordar aquellos momentos por que aun le costaba aceptar que...

Que estaba vieja.

* * *

**1998**

**Miami,Florida.**

Me sentía derrumbada pero no por el hecho de que Albert y yo hubiésemos terminado lo que sea que teníamos si no que por algo…Inexplicable, no quiero ser una persona de doble animo pero…No se me siento como el pequeño Principito.

¿Alguien ha leído el principito de Antoine de Saint-Exupery ?,pues de el es quien les hablo, me sentía como el pequeño niño que pedia un cordero, no por el cordero por que no necesito uno si no que por que el principito viaja a diferentes planetas por que se siente solo,como yo lo estoy,sola.

Si han leído el libro sabrán que al no le gustaba la soledad, ni a mí, jamás desistía cuando preguntaba algo, era valiente y hasta su sonrisa podía verse en las estrellas, nos dio una nueva forma de ver a las rosas, cada una es diferente al igual que nosotros, tendríamos un mismo cuerpo pero una diferente forma de pensar, somos de doble animo, el amor nos vuelve tontos y al igual nos vuelve suspicaces nos hace ver que no todo es una fantasía, que la vida es real y la única manera de vivir en afrontándola y no escapando de la realidad a la imaginación .

Un día mi querida hermana me dijo suavemente: Piensa como adulta, vive como joven, aconseja como anciana y nunca dejes de soñar como niña.

Suspire al recordar cómo sus bellos cabellos se ondeaban con el viento, era muy linda a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía mucha razón pero hasta hace poco deje de soñar como siempre lo hice, con la esperanza de casarme con Terry y fallecer el mismo día con el.

Pero lamentablemente no pude, bueno, no podremos.

Decidida me erguí y con un caminado de lo más elegante decidí ir a la oficina, cuando llegue abrí las puertas como si fuera una súper estrella, camine hasta la oficina de John y sin tocar abrí.

-John está decidido, me voy de vacaciones ahora, dejo el caso Andley.

El estaba al teléfono, me miro feo y dijo:

-Te hablo luego, adiós-se volteo completamente hacia mí y dijo-¿Qué vas a hacer qué?.

-Dejare el caso Andley y me iré de vacaciones-repetí volviendo a temblar aunque trate de esconderlo.

-No puedes-dudo unos momentos –está bien ve, pero ten cuidado con Andley, es…Peligroso-me advirtió.

Una sonrisa sincera y a la vez irónica se asomo en mi rostro, mis ojos se dilataron como si viese algo que me gustase y en un tono de lo mas mordaz pronuncie.

-Yo también…-dije retirándome y dejándole en claro que no solo Andley jugaba sucio, yo también podía hacerlo.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-Creo que algo de la ironia de Albert se le pego a Elizabeth-pronuncio Jack algo aturdido por lo que hiso su madre, Jacqueline.

-En ese tiempo Elizabeth estaba con un problema en el cerebro sus neuronas se empezaron a volver malas-dijo la señora en forma de broma-ni hablar de Candy.

La señora miraba a Jack, este se encontraba en un estado…Catatónico, quizá su madre fue una loca en el pasado pero debería de agradecer que se rehabilite igual que todas las de este grupo, como las llama Terry las "Stars" o como las llama Oliver las "Groupies", la señora se jactaba, nunca fue una de esas.

No pudo evitarlo y dijo:

-Maldito Oliver-maldijo por lo bajo pero todos sus alumnos la escucharon viéndola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunto burlonamente Matt.

Ella igual burlonamente a pesar de los años le respondió:

-No, así que afuera Coleman-lo llamo por su apellido apuntando a la puerta.

Matt Coleman volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa, amaba a esa señora incluso más que su misma abuela pero no más que a su novia Sheryl .

* * *

**1998.**

**Orange,California.**

Amaba esos momentos, asi que tomo una decision...

Seria sencillo, tengo un plan, hare de mi vida una matemática: Sumare la alegría, restare dolor, dividiré las personas y multiplicare el amor.

Pensándolo bien mejor no.

Yo odio las matemáticas.

-Mira pecas por tu culpa, de seguro te saliste de la secta de brujas y nos hicieron esto- se rio levantándose con esfuerzo-No, no creo que te saliste de las Groupis con Karen y por eso nos atacaron-rio mas fuerte causándole un dolor de costillas-mald…

-Mi peinado, nooo-grito Karen escandalizada sentada en el pasto viéndose al espejo.

-Auch-dijo Archie levantándose de entre unas piedras-Oliver me convece tu grado de estupidez.

-¿Hasta ahora de das cuenta?-le pregunte dramatizando.

No se que me paso, pero de repente rompí a llorar y mi teléfono empezó a sonar hasta que conteste en sollozos.

-¿Qué diablos quieren?-grite sin saber quien era.

-Señora Candice White-hablo una voz enojada al otro lado de la línea-se acaba de hacer un retiro de 25,000 dólares de su cuenta.

-¿25 grandes?-grite alterada.

-Sí y deje de gritar-dijo la operadora-pase un mal día -colgó.

Vaya, si que han preparado a las operadoras para responder aun que ahora no me importaba eso si no el hecho de que habían sacado una gran cantidad de mi cuenta bancaria ,Albert puede pagarlas pero no los gaste yo entonces ¿Quién…?.

Enojada lance mi teléfono a Oliver luego me arrepentí cuando volvió a sonar, corrí hasta el viendo como las facciones de Oliver se contraían de dolor gracias a que el teléfono le impacto en su rostro.

Conteste.

-No voy a pagar veinti…-me interrumpieron.

-Vaya mi amor ¿así saludas a tu esposo?-con temor por el,trate de suavizar mi tono.

-No, disculpa es solo que estoy estresada-si claro Candice ni tú te la crees.

_**Con Terry:**_

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde de Candy se había retirado, ya era de noche y no aguantaba al tonto de Neil me retire a la habitación que se supone ocupaba aquí y trate de llamar a Candy pero solo me salía el buzón.

-Terrence maldita sea ve por Candy-escuche que gritaba desde afuera.

-¿Por qué no vas tú? O mejor llámale a Sarah-amenace.

-Y tú a la bellísima Elizabeth o a la sexy Karen-dijo burlón aun detrás de la puerta.

Estaba algo enojado, todos mentíamos y nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos pero un día todos lo terminamos pagando por qué dijo el karma: Amaras a quien no te ame, por no amar a quien te amo.

Duele pero es cierto.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

La señora no recordaba a Terry así, con esa faceta de filosofo así que mejor avanzo unas páginas buscando algo en que el pueda demostrar sus sentimientos o al menos una forma clara de pensar.

Lo encontró y solo lo leyó para ella mientras todos los alumnos se retiraban.

_"Me dolía el alma pero no podía hacer nada, ella no quería irse conmigo, dice que me ama y yo a ella igual, no veo el problema, se que ella no es de las mujeres que les interesa vivir en riquezas porque es humilde, pero ¿por qué no puede vivir conmigo?, ahora estoy pensando que teme a la pobreza lo único que podía decirle es que mientras me ame no importa donde este o con quien bien sabe que nunca dejara de hacerlo, me duele imaginármela en brazos de otro, pero así es la vida, llena de elecciones que tomamos nosotros y nadie más, en resumen es como una hoja de papel con tu lápiz tienes que escribir en ella y al equivocarte simplemente táchala que nadie va a criticarte y no puedes volver a reescribirla"._

Lloro un poco pero luego guardo el libro y se retiro.

* * *

**cuando escribo "" son pensamientos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**He aqui un vistaso a la vida de Albert antes de conocer a Candy y cuando era conocido como "Parca" que significa alguien que controlaba la vida y elegia quienes vivian y quienes no, algo asi como la muerte, al final veran como se conocieron los dos rubios.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**La Vida Esta Dificil.**

-No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho-expulso el humo del cigarrillo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello frustrado.

-Vamos, tu puedes, tienes 16 años, ya casi heredaras las riendas de esta mafia-le quito el cigarro tirándolo al suelo.

-Nadie me ha preguntado si quiero tomarlas-le miro penetrantemente con sus bellos ojos azules.

-No es tu elección Parca, nadie eligió vivir este mundo-sonrió melancólico.

-¿Nadie? Fue la ambición de esta jodida familia la que nos tiene aquí-respondió apretando los puños.

-La vida esta difícil Parca, lo único que podemos hacer es matar.

-Yo no soy quien para elegir si las personas merecen vivir o no-meneo la cabeza pensado en la muerte.

-Quizá no lo comprendas ahora, pero, cuando estas herido y asustado durante tanto tiempo, el miedo y el dolor se convierten en odio y el odio comienza a cambiar tu mundo-se retiro dejándole solo.

_**El sufrimiento es un hecho de la vida... O aprendes a hacerle frente o te hundes...**_

**_Todos lo sabían, menos él, bueno, hasta ahora._**

No lloro en ningún instante al ver que la matriarca de la mafia Andley había muerto, solo que su corazón paró en seco al saber su destino.

El seria el próximo Parca, el próximo hombre que se encargaría de arrancar vidas a inocentes y a los seres, más malos del mundo.

-¿Eh?-sacudió su cabeza confundido al ver como las ventanas de su habitación eran rotas de disparos.

Saco su arma y se escondió detrás de la cama apoyado a la orilla de la misma, miro como 2 hombres entraban y lo buscaban.

-Demonios…-mascullo por lo bajo y le quito el seguro a su pistola, de dos tiros limpios pero de un joven aun muy torpe, mato a los hombres.

Se acerco a verlos y tomo el pulso de ambos, uno aun seguía vivo y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bienvenido seas Parca, tú decides, dar la muerte o recibirla- vio en sus ojos como se le iba la vida y se prometió jamás volver a mirar a alguien a los ojos antes de morir.

**_"...La vida esta dificil y no quiero aguantar _**  
**_recogeré unos miles si salgo a matar _**  
**_me gusta el billete tengo que disparar _**  
**_me tiembla la mano y no puedo apuntar ..."_**

Miro a su derecha viendo el rostro de su mentor, George, parecía que tenia buena mano, miro por sobre su hombre la puerta viendo que los guardias se llevaban un hombre ebrio que quería robarle a su casino, rio con suavidad y siguió su juego.

-Black Jack-tiro sus cartas mostrando que era el ganadador.

Se levanto dejando la mesa y mirando al curioso ebrio.

Pensaba en que debía aprender a ser mas frio, mas calculador, como lo fue Elroy a pesar de ser mujer.

Sabía que matar a una persona era difícil, pero quería hacerse de respetar en este mundo, escucho murmullos sobre "matar es malo" el se estremeció sabiendo que era cierto, su ente lo contradijo al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

-Matar a una persona no es tan malo, solo pones el arma en su cabeza y ¡Bang!-se sorprendió a si mismo actuando como un demente disparándole a los adornos del lugar.

Todos lo miraban con decisión, era muy joven pero se valía de inteligencia y destreza en armas y pelea, nunca perdía a los juegos de azar y tenía un encanto natural.

"... **No naci para ser pobre yo naci para ganar  
no quiero mas estudio quiero dinero pa gastar  
la vida esta dificil y no quiero aguantar  
recogere unos miles si salgo a matar ..."**

-¿Dónde demonios esta mi dinero?-

Con más años de experiencia, el joven de con ahora 18 años conocido como "Parca" era muy temido por este tipo de rumbos y otros mas, todos debían obedecerle, y lo que no, ellos pagaban el precio.

-No…no lo tengo-susurro cerrando los ojos.

-Lo supuse-con una sonrisa de lado de lo mas irónica se aparto de los hombres que había matado hace una semana a su mejor amigo y mentor.

Para sorpresa de todos, el joven se retiro del restaurante chino que le pertenecía a los mafiosos del mismo origen, se alejo con una sonrisa pero se detuvo a ver a un niño que pedía monedas.

Se agacho a su altura y sonrió para no asustarle, se acomodo sus lentes negros que tapaban sus ojos y arreglo el sombre del mismo color.

-Niño-le llamo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

El niño se volteo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿tiene comida que pueda darme?-limpio si nariz con sus brazos, de nada servia, todo el estaba sucio.

-No tengo comida pero puedo llevarte a comer-le extendió la mano con amabilidad.

-Mama antes de morir decía que no me fuese con extraños-arrugo la nariz.

-Creo que tal vez te dijo que no confiaras en ellos también, sin embargo le pides a uno-alzo la ceja al verlo rojo de vergüenza.

-Si voy con usted…¿Me dará mucha comida?-el rubio de sombrero asintió-está bien-tomo la mano del hombre y se alejo con el del barrio chino.

Segundos después de su partida, el restaurante donde había estado anteriormente exploto alcanzando los alrededores justo donde había estado el niño.

-¿Fuegos artificiales?-el niño se asomo por la ventana del auto a ver la explosión y el hombre que iba con el sonrió.

-No, solo es una deuda que tenía que cobrar-su mirada no se aparto del camino y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el niño no entendía nada.

El jamás le haría daño a un niño, por eso al verlo ahí calculo que la explosión podía alcanzarlo y prefirió sacarlo de ahí, ya luego vería donde lo dejaba.

* * *

-Parca eres muy joven, te puede pasar algo-le regaño George cuando iban en una moto huyendo de la policía.

- Yo no me amargo la vida pensando en lo que me pueda pasar, ya nos metimos en esto, ya nos morimos en esto-le respondió con orgullo disparando.

Aprendió a acostumbrarse a matar, siempre en su mente se decía que estaba bien, y se aseguraba que las personas que matase lo supieran.

**Estoy desafiando mis propios demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometi a mi mismo.**

-No soy malo, ustedes lo son-apunto el arma a la pareja que tenía enfrente, el hijo de esa pareja, Mike, había matado a la que su hermana por odio infundado de sus padres, la misma que tenia negocios con él, se sorprendió al saber que no querían a la chica y al malvado hijo sí.

-¡No! No me arrepiento de haber matado a esa pecadora- eran profundamente religiosos así que al tener una hija relacionada con la mafia decidieron utilizar a su hijo para matarla.

-Son ustedes quienes han pecado, han oscurecido el corazón de un inocente-el hijo tenía 17 años nada mas, ahora el contaba con 19 , se sentía con más poder.

Sin ningún remordimiento los asesino, no fue con balas sino que los dejo amarrados y se fue incendiando la casa.

-A llegado el final de sus dias y yo soy el Parca-se alejo con una sonrisa malevola.

Se arreglo la capa café que llevaba y camino por las calles solitarias.

Se pregunto en qué momento se había convertido en una bestia el cual mataba sin pudor, tal vez, solo si conociera a alguien que lo sacase de esta soledad, el podía dejar de serlo.

Mientras caminaba choco con alguien, parecía que venía de comprar porque traía muchas bolsas.

-Lo siento-susurro una dulce voz mientras el levantaba la mirada y veía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-No… no te preocupes-el Parca por primera vez estaba impresionado, esa rubia pecosa parecía un ángel.

Ella sonrió y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

-Soy Candice White, llámame Candy.

-Soy…-lo pensó unos momentos- Cameron, Cameron Andley….


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Miami,Florida.**

Los tacones de una mujer resonaban por el tranquilo pasillo alejado de todo el caos que se había desatado en el banco central de Miami, todos trataban que sus computadoras respondiesen mas nunca aceptaba nada, con una sonrisa cruzo la puerta de salida, llamo un taxi y seductoramente pidió que la llevasen al aeropuerto; ni lento ni perezoso el taxista arranco dejando atrás un escándalo de la magnitud del 19 de abril de 1995.

Tanto en Miami como en cualquier parte del mundo, se aprecia el dinero incluso más que a las personas, es una lástima que algunas "personalidades" tengan la oportunidad de hacer con ellos que se muevan cielo, mar y tierra sin importar a quien o que se pasan llevando.

Se bajo del taxi y fue a comprar mi boleto, un boleto a California, su destino. Aquella mujer ondeaba su cabello coqueteándoles a los caballeros que la veían pasar con una sonrisa hasta llegar donde su contacto, Sarah.

-Bueno, entonces ¿iras por mi hermano?-sonrió triunfalmente.

-Si, quiero verlo con la otra-¿se imaginan que pasara?.

-Entonces querida, yo me quedo con mi Albert si esa es tu elección-dibujo en su rostro un entrecejo fruncido.

-No me importa el-respondió enojada Elizabeth.

-Como digas-resoplo feliz-súbete a mi jet, nadie te hará preguntas-movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

-¿Y el dinero?-pregunto aunque tenía bastante en sus bolsas.

-¡No lo conseguiste tu acaso mujer!-grito Sarah exasperada.

-No-dijo secamente, no quería hablar de eso.

-Está bien, toma- extendió sus finas manos entregándole un cheque con 10,000 dólares el cual la mujer rompió.

-No, yo quiero efectivo-algo renuente Sarah le entrego el dinero a la mujer.

-Te veré luego amiga-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa a lo cual la mujer se la devolvió relajando sus finas facciones que hasta ahora estaban tensas, quizá no se llevaba tan bien con esa mujer de cabellos castaños pero como dicen "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".

-Adiós Sarah-musito por lo bajo alejándose y apenas escucho el fuerte chillido de Sarah.

-Adiós Elizabeth-con una sonrisa Elizabeth subió al jet dejando todo atrás, recordó lo que paso hace algunos momentos recostándose en un cómodo sillón del jet.

**Flashback.**

Al ser de FBI, Elizabeth era una maestra del disfraz aunque era torpe y tenia un caracter de los mil demonios, en el momento en que se decidía a donde ir recibió una llamada y algo enojada contesto:

-¿Qué quieres?-había visto el número y era Sarah.

-Pues cuñada-dijo burlona-yo solo quería proponerte algo.

-Aja-dijo desinteresadamente Elizabeth.

-Pues, te vi con Albert y pensé-hiso una pausa-es su nuevo juguete.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y le respondió.

-No soy juguete de nadie-dijo suavemente aunque aun con el rostro serio.

-¿A no?-rio-sabes muy bien que todos los hombres son iguales solo quieren sex...

-Que tu no sepas elegir a los hombres no es mi problema-se burlo.

-Ya cállate y escucha-grito Sarah.

-Tienes 1 minuto-dijo con el rostro más serio que pudo hacer.

-Bueno, que te parece si te vas un tiempo de vacaciones, ya sé que se las pediste a Jonh pero, qué tal si te digo donde esta mi hermano-dijo riendo.

-Está bien ¿Dónde está?-dijo Elizabeth algo desconcertada.

-California, ahora vete y deja a Albert en paz-chillo-te espero en el aeropuerto en 1 hora.

-45 minutos-dijo Elizabeth antes de colgar.

Luego se puso a pensar, tenía que hablar con Terry pero ¿de dónde diablos sacaba el dinero para hacer ese viaje? No ganaba nada mal en el FBI pero le gustaba ahorrar, con una sonrisa maniaca salió de su oficina y se dirigió a unos baños públicos afuera de la central, al llegar ahí saco una peluca rubia y se retoco el maquillaje, se coloco la peluca y sonrió "Me pinto la boquita, con rojo dinamita" susurro antes de salir con un nuevo look y dirigirse al banco central de Miami.

Al llegar sedujo a algunos guardias dejándola pasar a la planta alta, cuando llego ahí se introdujo a los sistemas como toda una experta en computación e informática y como venganza dirigió 25,000 dólares a su cuenta, dinero el cual según Elizabeth pertenecía a Albert Andley, lo que no se dio cuenta es que el dinero que tomo era de su hermana, no se fijo ya que solo busco "Andley" y fijo su vista en la cantidad de cifras mayores a los demás resultados, ignorando el nombre, transfirió a su cuenta bancaria los 25 mil dólares y se retiro a la impresión de estos, como toda una experta los guardo y antes de salir activo todas las alarmas dejando en claro que nadie podía con la gran Elizabeth Miller.

**Fin De FlashBack**

* * *

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

Antes de que alguien opinase algo la señora adelanto unas palabras:

-Una gran ladrona ¿No?-opino.

-En efecto-dijo Sheryl.

-En esta etapa de la vida de los personajes la narración irá cambiando ya que se narrara en 1ª persona y en 3ª persona por eso la lectura se irá alargando, en el caso de Terry la descripciones de él no son detalladas ya que él lo que escribía mayormente eran sus pensamientos en cambio como escucharon con Elizabeth, la narración fue en 3ª persona ya que ella no lo escribió, si no que fue narrada por Sarah-explico la señora.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

**__****Con Terry:**

No soportaba al idiota de Neil, sentía que uno de estos momentos me le iría encima y lo golpearía hasta matarlo, bien es una opción pero, Candy me mataría y mi hermana estaría viuda…¡No veo el problema!.

Me levante incomodo y camine hasta la puerta luego le abrí a Neil el cual se encontraba pegado a la puerta entonces al abrir, el idiota cayó al suelo.

-¿Quieres que llame a mi hermana?-le amenace tranquilamente y camine de nuevo a mi cama.

-Llámala, también tu perderás-se burlo.

-Sabes Neil, no comprendo, me odias pero no le has dicho a Candy que tengo novia-le hable algo desconcertado por su actitud.

Vi como el sonreía, en absoluto me agradaba pero estaba absorto a que el solo quería lo mejor para Candy, por eso no le había dicho ya que pensaba que yo no le haría daño, según él me respondió, explico que entendió nuestras miradas y que prefería perder contra mí que contra el "Metrosexual" de el elegante.

-Llama a Candy, creo que está mal-susurro luego de un rato Neil.

Estuve a punto de llamarla pero recibí una llamada de ella.

-Terry cállate y escúchame Albert pregunto que donde estabas, así que le dije que en el baño, te llamara en unos momentos-pauso y respiro agitadamente-No le digas que estoy con Archie.

A lo lejos claramente pude escuchar un grito, la voz se me hacia conocida ¿Oliver?

-Conmigo también-grito la otra voz.

Luego pude escuchar un quejido de mi hermana, era por su peinado, lo sé.

-Si, Candy-dije.

-Gracias Terry, llegare en unos momentos ya que…-callo unos instantes-nuestro auto exploto-colgó antes de que opinase algo.

Luego analice los hechos…Maldita sea, si era Oliver, el es el único capaz de hacer explotar un auto en tan poco tiempo y salir ileso, lo que no entiendo es cómo diablos conoció a Candy y al metrosexual de Archie…Diablos le copie a Neil.

Tal y como había predicho la rubia pecosa, Albert hablo unos minutos después.

-Hola Terrence ¿qué tal?-saludo el asesino de mi hermano.

-Bien señor, ¿Qué tal usted?-lo trate lo mas amablemente que pude a y también hipócritamente.

-No me trates de señor, creo que tenemos casi la misma edad-dijo Albert, apuesto que tenía una sonrisa.

-Bueno, y que pasa señ…Albert, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿Pasa algo?-dije respetuosamente…Esta bien, ni yo me la creo.

-No-dijo secamente-Solo quería recordarte que cuidaras a Candy-dijo casi en un grito, bipolar.

Lo que no sabía Terry era que Albert, estaba tan desesperado que iba también rumbo a Orange a encontrarse con su "amada" .

* * *

**_Bueno ya se acerca el encuentro o quizá no, ya que al igual que se relación que tienen paralelamente quizá sus encuentros sean asi, quien sabe se los dejo a la elección de ustedes._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Candy y Elizabeth son hermanas.**

**Candy y Albert son esposos.**

**Terry y Elizabeth son novios.**

**Terry y Candy son amantes.**

**Albert y Elizabeth son amantes.**

**Karen y Sarah son hermanas de Terry.**

******Albert y ****Sarah** son amantes.

**********Albert y ****Karen** son amantes.

**********Oliver es amigos de Karen,Terry,Elizabeth y Candy.**

**********Jacqueline es amiga de Elizabeth,Albert y Candy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

**Miami, Florida.**

-A la diabla Albert, abre-decía una desesperada Sarah.

Era muy tarde, hace algunos momentos atrás, Albert alias el soleado por Elizabeth, tomo rumbo a Orange en busca de Candy alias "pecas" o "bruja" por Terry y Oliver respectivamente.

Desesperada, Sarah marco el teléfono de la habitación de hotel de Albert solo para escuchar el siguiente mensaje:

-Hola soy Albert-su voz alegro a Sarah.

-Albert abre-le pidió Sarah.

-Aja-fue la respuesta de Albert.

-Que me abras-y escucho algo que la decepciono.

-Si estas escuchando esto, es porque no me encuentro ahora y te jugué una broma-una risa se escucho en la grabación-si es marzo, aun estoy en Miami, pero si es Abril no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde estoy, asi que deja tu mensaje después de tono-se escucho el tono.

-Maldito seas Albert Andley-grito y luego colgó.

* * *

**En algún lugar de el cielo…**

Elizabeth se removió en su cómodo asiento al sentir el toque de una de las azafatas.

-Señorita, ya vamos a aterrizar-informo.

-Gracias-respondió Elizabeth acomodándose.

Luego de eso, sintió un descenso y una sacudida, en los altavoces se anunciaron algunas cosas y al fin Elizabeth bajo, con mucha sutileza…

-Nunca más viajare en un jet que le pertenezca a las Grandchester-dijo bajando ayudada de el piloto.

_**Con Albert:**_

Tengo que llegar rápido…No soportare estar solo, la bruja de Sarah me está llamando a cada instante y Elizabeth me dejo, solo espero que Candy se encuentre en casa; esperandome con los brazos abiertos.

"-¿Me amas?-Hoy y siempre cariño, hoy y siempre…"

Siempre he sido el centro de atención, me encanta estar con varias mujeres a la vez, no le soy infiel a Candy, solo me tomo ciertas libertades, de hecho, no estamos casados, la amo sí, pero ella está casada con "Cameron Andley".

Jamás, en mis años que he pasado casado con ella, no diré cuantos por qué no los recuerdo, he querido a una mujer como la quise a ella, la única que se ha acercado es Elizabeth, pero, la encuentro tan ajena a mi; ella siempre tan fresca, mordaz y elegante, amante del peligro y una mujer dominante, para nada como las demás, "sumisas" diria yo.

Me abstengo de dar explicaciones del porque me busco "libertades", quizá algún día se los diga, o quizá no.

Hay algunas cosas que jamás deberían develarse.

Y esta no es una excepción.

Opino que la libertad de un hombre se basa por su estilo de vida, la mía es un desastre, pero vamos, ningún genio llevaba una vida normal, Hitler, Da Vinci y hasta Einstein sabían que su vida era un desastre.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-¿Sabes?-suspire-creo que Oliver trae mala suerte.

-Si es cierto-respondió Archie-deberíamos devolverlo a Miami.

-¿Crees que le dejen pasar al aeropuerto?-sabia la respuesta.

-No-dijo divertido Archie.

-Los estoy escuchando-dijo Oliver con voz cantarina de niño de 10 años.

-Creo que esa era su intención-Karen se puso pensativa, un milagro de Dios.

-Sí lo es-dije.

-Vamos, bruja, no te enojes-maldito Oliver.

-Creo que se me rompió un tacón-se quejo Karen, otra vez.

-Tranquilízate, solo falta un kilometro para llegar –Archie no era bueno para tranquilizar.

-No esperen, se me rompieron los dos- dijo Karen quitándoselos.

-¿¡A quien se le rompen los tacones por saltar de un auto!?-grite exasperada.

-Pues, a Karen-apunto Oliver.

-Cállate o mis tacones no serán los únicos rotos-amenazo la castaña.

_**Con Terry:**_

-¿Cariño?-una voz femenina sonaba en el teléfono.

-¿Elizabeth?-me preocupe.

-¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?-Se escuchaban los altavoces de los típicos aeropuertos.

-No, es solo que…-no encontraba que decir-estoy ocupado.

-¿En Orange?-Diablos

-¿De qué hablas?-al otro lado se escucho un suspiro.

Elizabeth sabia que me encontraba en California, era de esperarse ella también es del FBI, nota mental, nunca te mentas con las mujeres de mafiosos, narcotraficantes, policías y nunca pero nunca te metas con una compañera de trabajo.

**Cada respiración que tomas **

**Cada movimiento que haces **

**Cada enlace que rompas**

**Cada paso que des**

**Estare mirandote...**

En la vida hay que saber 3 cosas: No confiar en nadie, no rogarle a nadie y no esperar nada de nadie.

Así de fácil.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?-propuso Oliver.

-No voy a la playa para ponerme morena, me gusta ser rubia- dije feliz de ver la mansión.

Junto con Archie, Karen y Oliver corrimos a la mansión, claro Karen se quedo atrás por qué no llevaba zapatos pero el punto es que llegamos a la mansión y la dejamos afuera haciendo no se qué.

-Oye quiero pasar Neil-se quejo Karen.

Neil con un movimiento rápido de manos empujo la cabeza de Karen hacia atrás haciendo que se tambaleara y quedara afuera de la entrada de la mansión.

-Déjame pasar-grito Karen.

-Que pases buen día cuñada-dijo Neil entrando con una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra haciendo un gesto de despedida.

_"Todos necesitamos recuerdos para saber quien somos."_

_**Con Terry:**_

-¿Olvidas que soy del FBI?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-sonreí-yo también lo soy.

_"Buenos días, princesa!-Terry!"_

-¿Qué haces en Orange?-Apuesto que mi bella e inteligente novia está aquí.

-La pregunta correcta princesa es-adoraba que la llamase así-¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?

-¿Me crees tonta?-al contrario.

-Bueno, eres bonita- su risa, muy parecida a la de Candy por cierto, se escucho en el parlante.

-Una mujer bonita no siempre es inteligente, una mujer inteligente siempre es bonita.

**Estaré mirándote **  
** Cada simple día **  
** cada palabra que dices **  
** cada juego que jueges **  
** cada noche que permaneces **  
** estaré mirándote **  
** Oh, no puedes ver? **  
** Me perteneces**

* * *

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

-Quiero explicar algo, esta parte no está cronológicamente ordenada, así que mientras unos vengan, otros van.

-Alguien me explica-Serena la rubia perezosa del salón hablo-¿están todos en la misma ciudad?

-Si querida, te lo perdiste por quedarte dormida-se burlo Sheryl.

-¿Qué tienen todos en común, profesora?-Fue el turno de Amy.

-Nada, son 5 desconocidos con nada en común más que ellos mismos-explico la señora.

* * *

**Orange,California.**

-¿Por qué diablos me enamore de ti?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-Por la misma razón que yo lo hice de ti princesa-trate de calmarla.

-Terry, si estoy aquí es para arreglarlo todo ¿podría verte en Newport?-sonaba triste.

-¿Arreglar qué?-pregunte inseguro.

-Solo…¿Vendrás?-sollozo.

-Espérame ahí en 1 hora-colgué.

_**Con Candy:**_

-¿Esta Terry en aquí?-pregunte agitada a un Neil que venía entrando con una sonrisa.

-No, se fue hace un rato-hizo un gesto de desinterés.

-Bueno entonces…-me interrumpió Oliver.

-¿Nos preparas limonadas?

_**Con Terry:**_

-¿Princesa?-me acerque ahí, solo de verla me hice la pregunta ¿Qué sentía por ella y por Candy?

-Terry, tenemos que hablar.

Me acerque donde ella estaba, me senté a un lado y tome sus manos entre las mías y dije:

-Sólo porque fallaste una vez no quiere decir que vayas a fallar en todo. Así que resiste y siempre siempre siempre cree en tí porque si no lo haces, ¿quién lo hará?-Ella sonrio.

-Fui una estúpida-miro hacia la arena-odio la playa.

-Lo sé, odias broncearte-recordé cuando Candy y yo vinimos a Newport y ella manifestó su amor a ser rubia.

-En serio le falle a mi querida Marilyn-rio con locura.

-¿Monroe?-ella amaba a la diva de los 60s.

-Una mujer inteligente besa sin enamorarse, escucha pero no cree y abandona antes de ser abandonada-rio-yo en parte no hice.

**Pues te has ido y estare perdido sin un sueño **

**Sueño en la noche y solo puedo ver tu cara **

**Miro alrededor pero no puedo reemplazarte**

**M****e siento demasiado frio y lejano para abrazarte **

**Sigo llorando por favor... **

**Oh, no puedes verlo? **

**Me perteneces.**

* * *

**Tarde pero la segui.**


	28. Chapter 28

**No Hace Falta.**

-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estas así?

-Terry…-susurro Elizabeth alejándose de el.

La calle de un beso, tome su bello rostro entre mis manos y la acerque a mis labios, la bese, recordé el dulce sabor de sus labios, recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, desde que la conocí hasta el día en que partí.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Ella agacho la cabeza, en realidad, sentía algo dentro de mí, odiaba verla así y más me daba rabia que no hablara, pero tenía que estar tranquilo.

-Yo…-por alguna razón se sorprendió al verla intimidada por primera vez, nunca la vio asi-ya lo sabes, te lo dije por teléfono.

No recordaba lo que ella me había dicho, recuerdo que peleamos pero mi mente no quería recordar el porqué de la pelea.

Vague por mi mente y recordé.

-¡Con quién demonios estuviste!-le grite, pase de ser tranquilo a un brusco novio que la tomo por el brazo lazándola a la arena.

-Un mafioso-me respondió temblando y sentí como toda su piel se erizaba, aun así no me importo.

-¿Quién?...

* * *

-No, ahora fuera de mi casa.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, rápidamente me despedí de Archie y de Oliver, les dije que los llamaría para charlar mañana pero ambos dijeron que tenían que volver a Miami.

Fui a mi habitación a recostarme cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse y que alguien que yo conocía muy bien entrara.

-A…Al…Albert-tartamudee un poco.

-¿Qué hace Neil aquí? ¿No se supone que solo los dejaría aquí y se iria?-Sonrió acercándose a abrázame, hace tanto que sus abrazos no eran así, no eran tan cariñosos y suaves.

-Yo..Y..Yo-no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida de que el estuviese aquí y del hecho que no hubiera matado a Neil.

-Estas rara, ¿pasa algo malo?-moví mi cabeza con negación-¿Dónde está Terry?

-El…El salió hace un rato, supongo que tenia algunos asuntos por resolver-me soltó y se alejo quitándose su chaqueta y sus gafas negras.

-¿No dijo a donde iba?-Albert era muy preguntón, aunque me alegraba que no estuviera igual que siempre, todo amargado y celoso.

-No, solo es…-mi amante-mi guardaespaldas.

-¿Te llevas bien con el?

-No veo porque el interrogatorio-camine sentándome en la cama.

El se sentó junto a mí y tomo mi mano acariciando el anillo de nuestra alianza.

-Curiosidad-me tomo el rostro haciendo que lo mirase algo que me dio escalofrios-me gusta siempre estar al tanto de todo, Candy.

Jamás entendí porque reaccione así en ese momento, me lance a abrazarlo y lo bese.

-Perdóname…-me separe de el bajando mi cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…-apreté mis manos fuertemente entre la chaqueta-¿Aun sigues con tus amantes?

El sonrió y fue por un poco de vino.

-No tengo amantes.

-Las tienes, eso quedo claro el día en que dejaste a Grandchester en esta casa-tomo la copa y lo mire-el día en que me golpeaste.

-Yo…Yo no sé porque lo hice, sabes que jamás te levantaría la mano.

-Desde que te volviste adicto al alcohol eso se hizo normal-levante más mi voz.

-¡No fue mi culpa estar tan estresado!-a este punto ya eran gritos.

-¡Claro que lo fue! Nadie te obligo a casarte conmigo siendo tan joven-tome mi cabeza entre mis manos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Nadie? Me enamore de ti…¡Maldita sea!-lanzo la copa al suelo y esta se rompió, se acerco a mí y me empujo-No podía dejarte, tu…tu eres una maldita bruja que solo quería mi dinero.

-¿Tu dinero?-le espete sarcástica-Por tu maldito dinero perdí un hijo, ¡por tu dinero vivo una vida que odio!

El parecía a punto de poder llorar, no me lo creía, el nunca había hecho eso.

-También era mi hijo…-susurro marchándose de la habitación.

Mire los vidrios en el suelo y sonreí, tome entre mis manos varios pedazos enterrándolos en mi piel haciendo que el vino y mi sangre se mezclaran en la alfombra.

Reí como loca pensando en mi bebe y en los buenos tiempos que viví con Albert, con Terry, con Archie y con mi pequeña hermana.

Albert volvió a la habitación con más tranquilidad y me vio.

-¿Qué…Que has hecho?-le grito corriendo por una camisa de él y luego corriendo hacia ella y vendándole las manos.

-Estaba limpiando-le respondí algo ida.

-Estás loca Candice, maldigo el día en que te conocí, maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti-le sonrió suavemente mientras limpiaba sus heridas.

-Yo igual-le mire y me di cuenta de una cosa…Me di cuenta de a quien amaba en verdad, mas no dije nada.

-No vuelvas a hacer nada como esto, a pesar de que quiera matarte a ti y a todos los que se te acerquen, el deseo se reprime sabiendo que moriría si te pasare algo.

Era ilógico, Albert parecía amarla y a la vez querer matarla, con solo verle sentía escalofríos, se preguntaba dónde estaba el lindo chico del que se enamoro.

Su relación era pésima, sabía que algún día uno de los dos terminaría incendiando la casa y morirían haciendo el amor mientras ellos se consumían con el fuego.

Paso sus manos por el cuello del rubio y lo beso.

Bajo suavemente sus manos hasta sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella, el poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la sentó en sus piernas, beso su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de su pecho.

Subió su camisa no sin antes lanzar la chaqueta a otra parte pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido.

-Hay alguien en casa-le dijo él entre besos mientras sacaba su arma y se separaba de ella.

-De seguro es el imbécil de Neil-le dije levantándome algo molesta.

-Lo eche de la casa hace una hora-cargo su arma y otra más-Toma-me dio un arma y me hizo señales para que saliera al pasillo después de él.

Se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie y me indico que le siguiera, por si acaso, le quite el seguro al arma y me deslice entre las paredes junto a él sin hacer ruido.

-Esto es ridículo Albert-era mentira, me sentía como una poli.

-Parece que fue solo mi imaginac…-no termino de decir la oración cuando un aparato cayó junto a sus pies.

La tomo del brazo y corrió hasta la ventana, algo estúpido porque era el tercer piso y si saltaban desde ahí irían a caer a la piscina o al frio y duro suelo.

Pero tenían que hacerlo, corrieron lo más rápido posible y con el peso de ambos rompieron la ventana saltando antes de que todo el tercer piso explotase.

-Demonios, mi ropa-susurro el rubio sacando su cabeza del agua y agitando sus manos-Candy…Candy ¿Donde estas?

Se escucho un balbuceo debajo del agua y salió la cabeza de una rubia muy enojada.

-Creo que me he golpeado la cabeza-susurro al ver como el agua se teñía de sangre que venía de su cabeza.

* * *

**es, tengo informacion, hemos entrado a la recta final, la lista de amigos se reduce nada ma dejaremos fuera a uno dentro de poco,la pregunta es ¿A quien?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry, I love you still, I always do.**

La mire asustado y la acerque a mí, salí del agua con ella y me quite la camisa limpiando su cabeza, era una herida pequeña, nada grave pero sé que le dolía.

-El tercer piso…-susurro mordiéndose el labio y viendo como el lugar mencionado ardi en fuego.

-Agradece que no estábamos ahí, te comprare otra casa-le dije tratando de evitar que no llorara.

Ella asintió y se levanto tambaleándose.

-Necesito buscar a Terry-me enoje por el hecho de que lo necesitase, eche a andar hacia ella y le tome el brazo jalándola.

-¿Por qué?-arrastre las palabras con rabia.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Es solo un guardaespaldas.

-Para mí es más que eso-dijo ella apretando sus delicados puños.

-Lo buscare-no tenía ganas de pelear, entre a la parte baja de la casa la cual no había sido muy afectada por la explosión, tome el teléfono y le llame.

-Hola, Candy- alce una ceja al ver que la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-Soy Albert, mas respeto para ella-vi como Candy entraba y se sentaba en el sofá tocándose su cabeza.

-Se…señor, ¿Qué hace en California?-nervioso, Terry se escuchaba nervioso.

-Eso no importa te necesito aquí ahora-le ordene viendo como Candy hacia una mueca de lo más divertida para mí.

-No puedo, estoy ocupado señor, además, no traje auto-fruncí el ceño.

-No me importa, entonces dime donde estas-el me dio una dirección y yo la memorice.

Tome unos lentes y me cambie, no iría sin camisa.

-¿A dónde vas?-Candy vacilo un momento al hablar.

-Por Gradchester-no dije más y salí de la casa.

Me subí al auto y maneje hasta Newport el cual quedaba algo lejos, odiaba que Candy lo necesitase y no a mí, odiaba que pensara en él y no en mi, más que odiarlo me mataba de celos.

* * *

**Londres,Inglaterra.**

**Actualidad.**

-Albert iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio a Neil, el también quería que Candy estuviese bien, incluso si para ello tenía que matar a alguien muy cercana a ella.

* * *

Ella lucho contra él lo mas que pudo, lamentablemente no se podía mover mucho, pero gracias a Dios el teléfono sonó y el la soltó para contestar.

-Imbécil-mascullo ella viéndome mientras me alejaba.

Volví un rato después de hablar con Albert y me sentí culpable al ver marcas en sus brazos.

-Lo lamento-susurre tratando de tocarla.

-¡Aléjate eres una bestia!-grito ella haciéndose para atrás.

Me senté en la arena pensando.

Albert vendría pronto, no podía echar a Elizabeth y si ella decía algo indebido nos podría matar, a ambos.

Ella se sentó un poco lejos de mi y nos quedamos mirando el mar por unas cuantas horas, no decíamos nada, el silencio era cómodo para ambos.

Pronto llegaría Albert.

La mire mientras se levantaba.

-Iré por mi teléfono, lo olvide y necesito hacer una llamada-asentí mirándola alejarse y preguntándome porque le había hecho daño.

* * *

Después de unas horas de conducir, baje del auto pensando en Candy y en como estaría, ojala no la hubiese dejado sola.

-Disculpe, ¿conoce algún teléfono público?- reconoció esa voz al instante-Olvide el mío, no lo encuentro.

Se escondió un poco detrás de un auto y la miro, ahí estaba ella, siempre hermosa y elegante, pero…¿Qué demonios hacia ella ahí?

Vio como ella asentia con la cabeza, ahora que la miraba de ese angulo, la miraba muy parecida a su bella e inteligente pero grocera esposa.

* * *

Mi cabeza me dolía a horrores, tenía miedo y para rematar la casa iba a desmoronarse en cualquier instante.

Poco me importaba la última cosa, odiaba una gran casona en la que solo viva una persona, en este caso yo.

Aun seguía en shock, demasiadas cosas sucedieron en pocos instantes, la explosión, la llegada del Albert, un mal presentimiento, mi golpe y la intensa escena que vivieron en la habitación.

Me preguntaba el porqué Neil se había ido así como así, Albert no entro en detalles pero sé que Legan no insistió en quedarse, raramente no lo hace.

Lo conocía, el era un obsesivo compulsivo con las mujeres que quería, ella era una de ellas y odiaba eso, incluso era más aterrador que Albert, antes pensaba que su mente tenia los secretos del universo.

Ahora me había dado cuenta de quien había puesto esa bomba, quien hizo este atentado.

Su mujer.

La mujer de Neil Leagan, Sarah.

-Carajo-dije alterada y marcando repetidamente el número de Albert más este no contestaba.

Sarah quería matarme, quería matar a Albert y quería matar a Neil supongo.

Tenía miedo, no encontraba nada que hacer, si alguien venia a terminar el trabajo estaría perdida, Albert no esta y no sé dónde demonios quedo la pistola.

* * *

Rápidamente me acerque a ella cuando se quedo sola, no me di cuenta cuando mi teléfono cayó al suelo vibrando.

Tome su cintura y le susurre al oído:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se estremeció y sin darme cuenta porque cayó de rodillas al suelo temblando, la tome extrañado entre mis brazos y la mire.

-Princesa perdónam…-No era la mejor escena la que había encontrado.

-Te…Terry-susurro ella empujando a Albert.

Albert penso:

_"-¿Qué sucede aquí?¿ se conocen? ¿Por qué la llama princesa?"_

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Terry entre sorprendido y asustado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Albert se pregunto ¿Por qué lo negaba? Más la dejo hablar.

-Yo me caí, el me recogió y se presento conmigo-hablo rápidamente.

-Eso es una vil men…-Elizabeth le dio un pisotón.

-Señor , lo lamento, ella está enferma-de repente vio que Terry recupero la postura y le brindo una mirada cómplice a Elizabeth.

-¿Qué tiene?-Albert la miro extrañado, ¿una enfermedad?

-Parkinson- susurro ella bajando la cabeza-Albert...

-Elizabeth-advirtio Terry.

-Albert…El….El es mi novio…Terry.


End file.
